Una Segunda Oportunidad
by CrismaryCastro
Summary: Despues de la batalla con el dragón Ryuuma oh mikado, Chiaki se fue a vivir a la ciudad con sus amigas para estudiar y llevar una vida normal, pero extraños sucesos se cruzaran en su destino y una vez mas tendra que ver a su antiguo shikigami.40 al 42!
1. Chapter 1

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 1

"El problema de la Amistad"

Han pasado los años después de la pelea con el dragón maligno, Ryuuma oh mikado, la paz reinaba felizmente en la tierra nipón, aquella chica que una vez salvó a los humanos ahora era una mujer de 22 años cursante de una carrera universitaria en la ciudad de Tokio, ya no vivía en el pueblo de shikigami-sho junto con su familia y sus guerreros guardianes. Esa época ya había pasado.

Chiaki Enno vive tranquilamente en un departamento que adquirió gracias al dinero que obtenía por su fama de "La Gran Sacerdotisa" la gloria arraigada en el poder que corre por su sangre le ha traído muchos beneficios, como también desaciertos que le han costado muchas lagrimas, lagrimas que lograron cerrar el corazón de la joven hechicera. También reside junto con ella su eterna amiga Sayaka, como ambas estudian en el mismo instituto decidieron compartir los gastos del departamento y vivir cómodamente como dos personas normales, ya los antiguos romances de niñas quinceañeras habían quedado atrás, ahora lo más importante era las marcas de ropa y zapatos, la comida, el dinero, los estudios y los chicos lindos de la universidad.

Una mañana como cualquiera Sayaka se encontraba haciendo el desayuno como siempre lo hacía (leche con cereales, jugo y pan tostado) mientras Chiaki se daba una buena ducha fría, estuvo en una fiesta durante toda la noche disfrutando y apenas tuvo 3 horas para dormir, levantarse, darse un baño, y salir corriendo para enfrentarse a la ciudad que habitualmente se encontraba estancada a esa hora.

-¡Chiakiii! ¡Ya es hora de irnos, no te va a dar tiempo de desayunaaaar!- Sayaka ya estaba lavando los platos después de haber desayunado, su amiga, no respondía a los gritos que daban desde la cocina; ya la vecina de arriba estaba haciendo su rutina de ejercicios.

-¡Chiakiiiiii!... ¡Vamos ya es hora de irnos!- ella corrió hasta la habitación de su amiga, toco la puerta pero no escucho nada adentro, despacio abrió la puerta y se asomo un poco solo bastaron 2 minutos para que la cerrara y se devolviera callada hasta la cocina, saco un cuaderno y escribió una nota, después de eso tomo su cartera y se fue a sus clases que comenzaban en una hora.

Chiaki aún se encontraba en la ducha, estaba tan divina, tan fría, tan refrescante, aliviaba sus pensamientos y le quitaba ese frustrante dolor de cabeza, toda la noche bailó junto con ese chico que le encantaba, estudiaba en la misma universidad y era el más popular del instituto, deportista al extremo y un gran galán entre las chicas, aun se sentía feliz de que él la hubiera elegido a ella como su novia, ahora seria la envidia de todas las chicas que se burlaban por ser "pueblerina", ya no, ahora era ella la que tenía toda la popularidad. Al salir lo vio aún acostado, recordaba esa noche de pasión que vivió por primera vez, el era un experto en hacerla sentir deseada, querida, sexy.

En la universidad, Sayaka caminaba con la cabeza en otro lugar, ni siquiera se dio de cuenta de la chica que venía corriendo por el otro pasillo directamente hacia ella. -¡Sayakaaaaaa! ¡Sayakaaaaa espera!- la chica de cabello negro vestida de roquera frenó al llegar al lado de la chica despistada. –Hello Sayaka ¿aún sigues ahí?...Holaaaaaa- su mano se batía frente a ella hasta que por fin se despertó de su sueño en las nubes.

-Ah, hola Ayame… ¿Qué me decías?-

-¿Que Venus termino con Marte y ahora quiere ser "Miss Campus"?….holaaaa has estado en la luna desde que llegaste, ni siquiera me viste llegar y mucho menos me esperaste cuando me quede hablando con Ako…..apuesto a que tampoco escuchaste cuando nos pidió vernos en el cafetín…- Ayame cruzo sus brazos y se le quedo mirando a Sayaka que lanzo un suspiro. -Lo siento amiga es que he estado preocupada por Chiaki, durante estos días a estado saliendo con ese chico engreído, hace poco lo vi en el cuarto de ella y creo que…- Sayaka bajo la mirada un sutil recuerdo se reflejaba en su cara, un suceso que lamentablemente condeno el corazón de Chiaki.

-Si lo sé, anoche estábamos ella, Ako y yo en el club "Diva's" disfrutando de los chicos que estaban ahí y de repente nos encontramos con Soichiro, pareciera que el idiota ese la persiguiera, y si vieras como se transformo Chiaki cuando lo vio, enseguida se fue con él y ni siquiera se despidió de nosotras- Ayame igualmente suspiro en señal de resignación. -Tenemos que hacer algo Ayame, no me parece normal que ese chico este detrás de Chiaki, ¿no te parece extraño que un chico tan popular, con casi la mitad de las chicas del instituto a sus pies, incluyendo las porristas, venga a buscar una chica sencilla y humilde?-

-Si es extraño, ¿no será por la fama que tiene Chiaki de ser "la Gran Sacerdotisa"?, cualquier persona que busca popularidad corre donde la pueda tener y en este caso si se hace novio de nuestra amiga ganaría bastante fama fuera de la universidad- En ese instante que Sayaka le respondería a su amiga, se quedo sin palabras al ver por detrás de Ayame a su amiga Chiaki abrazada con Soichiro, ella llevaba un top morado que permitía ver parte de su cadera y un pequeño colgante que salía de su ombligo, una minifalda con unas mallas negras por debajo, y unas zapatillas negras que llamaron mucho su atención. Sayaka se acerco a Chiaki aun impresionada con lo que acababa de ver, su amiga nunca se vestía de esa forma, y por culpa de este hombre ahora ella aparentaba algo que no era. -Chiaki, ¿Por qué vienes vestida de esa forma? ¿Y esas no son mis zapatillas?- ella señalo los zapatos que cargaba su compañera- Pues estoy vestida a la moda Sayaka, gracias a que Soichiro me dio algunos consejos de cómo le gustaría verme ahora me veo mas cool….y si, son tus zapatillas las tome prestadas por qué me quedaban perfectas con las mallas-

El sonido de la campana marcaba la hora de entrada a las clases y en ese momento Sayaka vio como su amiga entraba al salón de clases aun si soltar el brazo de su compañero, ella no podía creer lo que le habían hecho a su mejor amiga y sabia las consecuencias de lo que ocurriría después de eso, no iba a permitir que la lastimaran otra vez. Después de clases, Ako, Ayame, y Sayaka se reunieron en el cafetín a dialogar la situación preocupante de su amiga Chiaki, sabían que ella no se sentaría con ella a comer el almuerzo por que la acababan de ver sentada en la mesa de los populares, se notaba que las chicas sentadas a su alrededor la trataban con una hipocresía bien disimulada.

-Chicas no me gusta esta situación que está ocurriendo con Chiaki, mírenla, se ve que apenas está intentando encajar con esa gente- comenzó hablando Ayame con los brazos cruzados mirando al grupo que estaba sentado al frente. -algo deben de estar tramando el grupo de Soichiro, porque me parece demasiado extraño que se fijara en Chiaki, no es que este diciendo que ella no sea bonita, pero no es el tipo de chica que un tipo como él se fije- Ako tomo un pedacito de la galleta de avena que tenia para dársela a un pajarito que se encontraba cerca picoteando.

Sayaka pensaba en cómo hacer reaccionar a su amiga, y para eso tenía que buscar pruebas que verificaran la hipótesis que tenía en mente.-Tengo el presentimiento de que le quieren hacer una mala jugada a Chiaki-finalizo mirando a sus amigas. -¿Una mala jugada? Pensándolo bien eso suena coherente pero hay un problema, Chiaki no nos va a creer por el simple hecho de que ella esta ilusionada con su querido Soichiro – Ayame junto sus manos haciendo la típica expresión de chica enamorada- ¿Cómo le vamos hacer para buscar evidencias para que nos crea?-

-Es muy difícil pedirle a uno de ellos que nos diga los planes de Soichiro, al menos que le paguemos una buena suma de dinero, no será nada fácil recibir noticias directas-

-Pues tendremos que colarnos con ellos, Ako, Ayame, es la única manera de saber que realmente quiere hacer Soichiro con nuestra amiga- Ayame se acerco a la cara de las chicas. -pues hay esta el otro problema Ayame, ellos ya nos conocen y seguramente sabrán lo que estamos planeando, tenemos que mandar a alguien que no conozcan y que quiera salvar a Chiaki de ellos….- Todas se quedaron pensativas buscando al individuo adecuado para la misión de espía, hasta un rostro se reflejo en la mente de las tres chicas.

-¡Akira!- dijeron al unísono- ¡Akira es el perfecto conoce a Chiaki y estoy cien por ciento segura de que no va a permitir que a ella le hagan daño, y aquí nadie lo conoce!- El rostro de Sayaka se ilumino enseguida, sabía que ahora Akira se había transformado en un chico apuesto, educado y era el indicado para "rescatar" a Chiaki de las garras del malvado de Soichiro. Después de haber confirmado el plan, Sayaka se comprometió en llamar a Akira en la tarde, sabía que ahora vivía junto con Kasue en la ciudad y que sería fácil ubicarlo. En la tarde, Sayaka se encontraba sentada en el cojín buscando el teléfono de Akira en la libreta de direcciones, cuando encontró el numero tomo el teléfono y marco las teclas del único que podía ayudarla.

-¿Alo?

-Alo buenas tardes, habla Sayaka ¿se encuentra Akira?-

-Hola Sayaka, habla el profesor Kuwahori, Akira no se encuentra en este momento, salió en una expedición junto con Kasue en Hokkaido, para investigar evidencias paranormales en los pueblos de Nayoro-

-¿Y no sabe cuando vuelven de su expedición?-

-Creo que regresan dentro de dos o tres meses, ¿ha ocurrido algo Sayaka?-

-No, no tranquilo profesor era para invitar a Akira a salir pero está bien, muchas gracias por la información-

-De nada Sayaka si Akira llega a regresar antes yo te aviso, hasta luego-

-Gracias profesor Kuwahori, hasta luego-

Al colgar una sensación de decepción se hacía presente en su rostro ¿Ahora a quien buscaría para que la ayudara a rescatar a Chiaki? En su mente ningún chico se hacía presente, y la mayoría de sus amigas se encontraban estudiando o trabajando y seguramente no tendrían tiempo para venir a socorrerla. Solo le quedaba una opción, una última alternativa que seguramente si Chiaki se entera, enterrara su amistad en lo más profundo de los abismos de la ignorancia y el despotismo, y le hará la cruz de la enemistad por siempre. "Todo lo que una amiga debe hacer para salvar la reputación de su mejor amiga" eran las palabras que revoloteaban en la cabeza de Sayaka mientras marcaba el numero "prohibido" tachado en rojo de la libreta.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 2

"Olvido y entrega disfrazados de rebeldía"

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba como loco en la casa de la familia Enno, la persona que estaba al otro lado del auricular parecía muy urgente para estar llamando con tanta frecuencia, quizás sería un cliente o alguien que necesitaba de sus servicios pero ya llevaba una hora sonando y alguien tenía que contestarlo porque el ruido era insoportable.

-Diga-

-Hola buenas tardes por favor con la abuela Saki-

-¿Quién habla?-

-Es Sayaka, ¿la abuela Saki se encuentra?-

-no, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Por favor cuando llegue dile que necesito hablar con ella, es urgente-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, es algo privado que tengo que hablar con ella es todo-

-Huh…y… ¿Cómo está Chiaki?-

-¿Te importa?-

-….-

-Lo siento, es que….si te lo digo ¿No se lo dirás a nadie?

-No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie. ¿Qué pasa con Chiaki?-

- Bueno es que hay un chico que esta cortejando a Chiaki, lo malo es que tengo el presentimiento de que es para hacerle una mala broma, él es una persona muy mala y por eso me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a Chiaki con ese tipo encima ¿Entiendes?-

-…..no le veo nada de malo en eso-

-¡Pero!-

-Esa es su vida, si ella quiere dañársela en su problema….Chiaki no es ninguna tonta para no darse cuenta de eso…además, ella ya sabe lo que quiere y si es eso pues déjenla-

-¿Así que no te importa lo que le pase, verdad?-

-…..-

- Lo entiendo, yo llamaré después por favor dale el mensaje a la abuela Saki apenas llegue-

-Está bien-

A Sayaka no le dio tiempo de despedirse cuando escuchó el sonido de colgado en la otra línea, sabía que lo había dejado aturdido con lo que le dijo, todo había sido su culpa desde un principio así que no debería darle ninguna lastima haberle contado esa noticia, pero a pesar de todo algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir mal, no debió ni siquiera haberle contado, pero ya el daño estaba hecho.

#########################################################

Chiaki se encontraba en el club "Diva's" junto con Soichiro y su grupo, ya había conocido a varios de los chicos que ya la habían adoptado como su "amiga", ahora tenía que participar en el ritual de iniciación para formar parte del clan oficialmente. Todos se sentaron en una mesa circular en una parte oscura del bar, uno de ellos se acercó con una botella de licor con varios vasos pequeños. -Aquí esta jefe el mejor licor del local….como usted lo pidió- una mirada penetrante fue a dar a donde estaba sentada Chiaki, en el fondo de su corazón presentía algo malo, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba.

-Perfecto Kenji, es justamente lo que necesitamos- tomó la botella para llenar un vaso, luego lo agarró y lo colocó al frente de Chiaki- esta es mi querida novia tu prueba final, tienes que beberte esta botella tu sola si lo haces eres oficialmente parte del grupo, sino lamentablemente tendremos que considerar tu ingreso al clan Matsumoto- Soichiro le dio un beso en la boca y puso el vaso en su mano- ¿Lo harías por mí amor? Hazlo y así estaremos juntos legalmente-

Chiaki vio el vaso en su mano, anteriormente ella había bebido junto con sus amigas pero nunca una bebida tan fuerte y desconocida y ella sola menos, los latidos de su corazón se estaban acelerando por qué no sabía qué hacer, ella amaba a Soichiro a pesar de todo lo que le han dicho sus amigas sobre él y el grupo, pero eso no importaba, ella quería demostrarle al mundo que estaban equivocados que él era totalmente diferente, y por eso ella lo haría. Agarró el vaso con fuerza y se lo bebió de un solo trago, un calor que la quemaba mientras el liquido pasaba por su garganta, era fuerte, agrio, una sensación la estremeció cuando llegó a su estómago.

-¡Bien hecho Chiaki! Ahora la botella es tuya, pero tranquila que nosotros te acompañaremos, Kenji ve y tráenos a nosotros también, esta noche tenemos que celebrar la llegada de Chiaki al clan- Soichiro abrazó a Chiaki con un solo brazo mientras le daba las indicaciones al hombre de la barra. Durante toda la noche Chiaki bebió y bailó en el bar, mientras más probaba la extraña bebida que le habían dado sus sentidos se iban perdiendo entre las luces de la discoteca, las voces ya no era claras y precisas, ahora eran murmullos de palabras que ya no reconocía, quería bailar y olvidar, por que en esos instantes una figura corpulenta aparecía en su mente, una presencia que siempre estaba ahí para defenderla ante la maldad, una silueta que ya no correría a su lado para protegerla ahora. La noche se hizo larga para Chiaki hasta llegar a un punto en donde los recuerdos ya no existían, las luces, la música y las palabras eran una sola mezcla que le producía mareos y dolor de cabeza, solo una imagen recordaba en ese momento; todo se volvió tinieblas.

#########################################################

Sayaka se encontraba en el mueble de la sala, ya eran las 3:30 de la madrugada y Chiaki aún no había regresado al departamento, ella percataba que se encontraba con ese tipo pero no sabía en donde y todos los números de las personas de la universidad los había llamado y ninguno sabia de su paradero. Ya cuando fue presa del sueño un ligero presentimiento la hizo sobresaltar, miró hacia la ventana con la mano en el corazón. -Dios mío ¿Qué será esta sensación que tengo? ¿Chiaki estará bien? Siento que algo no está bien en este momento….esperaré hasta mañana para que regrese sino iré a la policía – Sayaka dejó las luces encendidas por si su amiga regresaba y después de haberle dado una última mirada a la puerta se fue a dormir rogando que en la mañana ella estuviera en su habitación.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Sayaka se levantó y fue directamente a la habitación de su amiga, durante las pocas horas que tuvo de sueño tuvo pesadillas de que algo malo le pasaba a Chiaki, y su temor fue mayor al ver que ella no había regresado aún. Se lavó y se vistió rápido para ir donde la policía pero cuando iba saliendo se fijo de que había un mensaje en la grabadora del teléfono, ese mensaje era reciente por que durante las horas que estuvo despierta no habían llamado y tampoco hubieran mandado un mensaje. Ella colocó la grabadora en encendido para escuchar el aviso.

-Buenas noches señorita…Sayaka, le llamo desde la comisaria de la policía local de Tokio para informarle de que su compañera de cuarto, Chiaki Enno, se encuentra en esta localidad arrestada por participar en las carreras ilícitas organizadas por bandas juveniles, le agradecería que por favor viniera a la comisaria para hacer el pago de la fianza por el arresto o sino traerle algo de ropa a la detenida para que pase las 24 horas en prisión como lo estipula la ley, hasta entonces- Sayaka se quedó atónita ante lo que había escuchado, ¡su amiga Chiaki estaba arrestada!, inmediatamente un sentimiento de rabia y de culpa la llenó por dentro, sabía que no toda la falta era de ella sino también de Soichiro por haberla llevado hasta allá, pero ¿Cómo fue que la atraparon solo a ella? Por lo que escucho pareciera que nada más la atraparon en el acto y a los demás no. En ese instante muchas preguntas nacían en la mente de Sayaka y solamente su amiga seria la que respondieran la mayoría de ellas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"La promesa de cuatro amigas"

Después de haber pagado la fianza, Sayaka fue en búsqueda de Chiaki junto con uno de los policías a la cárcel, cuando llegó la vio sentada con las piernas agarradas, temblando, al parecer paso una mala noche dentro de la celda junto con las otras presas que se hallaban balbuceando y burlándose de la chica. -Enno Chiaki ya se puede retirar, su fianza ya fue pagada- exclamó el carcelero mientras abría la puerta de la celda. Chiaki levantó la cara y al reconocer a su amiga parada en la puerta de la prisión enseguida se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, su amiga le respondió el abrazo, estaba tan preocupada por ella que un peso se le había quitado al saber que se encontraba viva y en buen estado. Ya en el auto mientras conducía camino al departamento, Sayaka inició la conversación.

-Chiaki quiero que me expliques como fue que te arrestaron ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-No quiero hablar de eso Sayaka….me siento muy cansada y lo que necesito es un baño para quitarme esta pesadez que llevo encima….- Sayaka miró de reojo a su amiga y la notó pálida, con ojeras y el maquillaje derramado en su cara, al verla así decidió no hablar más del asunto hasta que ella se sintiera estable para conversar, pasar una noche en la cárcel no es nada agradable. Al llegar Chiaki fue enseguida al baño a ducharse, Sayaka se fijo que tenía otro mensaje en la contestadora, puso a correr la cinta mientras preparaba algo de desayuno para las dos. -Hola Sayaka, ¿cómo han estado allá en la ciudad? Es la abuela Saki, Ya me dieron tu recado y estuve llamando pero parece que no hay nadie en casa, cuando puedas llámame de nuevo para hablar ese asunto tan importante, estaré esperando tu respuesta, hasta luego-

Al escuchar el sonido del "Bip" al terminar la cinta, Sayaka dejó lo que estaba haciendo para llamar enseguida a la abuela Saki, nadie más que ella le ayudaría en el problema de Chiaki, tomo el auricular y apretó los números del teléfono de su salvadora.

#########################################################

Mientras caía el agua tibia sobre su rostro los residuos de sucio y polvo se desprendían de su piel igualmente los dolores que tenía en su cabeza y cuerpo. Ella intentaba recordar lo que había pasado esa noche después del salir del club solo se acordaba de que se había montado en un carro junto con Soichiro que estaba abrazándola, las chicas a su alrededor la miraban de una manera extraña mientras seguían tomando, la música estaba a todo volumen pero aún podía escuchar sus voces diciendo "¡Bésala, bésala!", después de eso todo se hacía difuso en su mente, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había dado a parar a la cárcel ella sola, porque ninguno del grupo los habían atrapado.

Luego de bañarse, salió de la ducha para vestirse pero al mirarse al espejo notó las inmensas ojeras en los ojos y también algunos moretones que tenía en el cuello, "¿Cómo me hice esto?" Se preguntó pasando los dedos por las marcas, además, tenía un aliento asqueroso a licor y a cigarro "¿En qué momento estaba fumando?" con cada cosa que veía en ella más preguntas se hacía de lo que había ocurrido en la noche anterior, y con eso los recuerdos fueron recobrando vida en su memoria. Una mirada de dolor se hizo en su rostro, se sentó en la cama y con los repasos del desastre en que se transformó su vida Chiaki se vistió y se lanzó sobre su cama, mientras abrazaba a su almohada favorita, lloraba todo lo que había hecho solo por ser alguien que no era.

Tras una hora de sí y no, Sayaka por fin aceptó la idea de la abuela Saki a la fuerza, no estaba segura de que fuera bueno el plan pero las palabras sabias de la anciana la convencieron en algo, así que tenía que preparar la llegada del nuevo integrante del apartamento y luego hablar con Chiaki seriamente sobre su situación con Soichiro. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de su amiga para llamarla a comer la encontró dormida en su cama, luego de verla decidió no despertarla así que cerró la puerta y fue a la cocina para guardar su comida en el microondas, después de eso se dirigió a la tercera habitación al final del pasillo para acomodarla.

En la noche Chiaki se levantó ya descansada y aliviada, fue en búsqueda de su teléfono para ver la hora cuando se fijó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y miles de mensajes que colapsaron el móvil, todos eran de sus amigas que estaban preocupadas por ella pero no había ni un solo mensaje o llamada de Soichiro, era obvio que no le interesaba para nada lo que a ella le pasó por culpa de él, se sentía estúpida y traicionada, ese hombre se había aprovechado de ella y de su inocencia, la humilló como quiso pero eso no se iba a quedar así cobraría venganza de todo lo que sufrió por su culpa. Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Sayaka, Ayame y Ako sentadas en la sala hablando, apenas la vieron Ayame fue abrazar a su amiga desaparecida.

-¡Chiaki! ¡Gracias a Dios que te encuentras bien! ¿Dónde rayos estabas? Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti, mira, tengo ojeras porque estuve toda la noche sin pegar el ojo pensando en donde y como estarías- dijo Ayame mientras se señalaba las ojeras que tenia disimuladas por el maquillaje.

-Lo siento chicas no fue mi intención preocuparlas, les prometo que no lo volveré hacer, además les debo una disculpa por no haberlas escuchado antes, se que intentaban protegerme de Soichiro pero no les hice caso, lo siento… y a ti Sayaka te doy las gracias por haberme sacado de la cárcel, te prometo que te rembolsaré el dinero de la fianza- Chiaki hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

- No te preocupes Chiaki, lo importante es que estas bien y que ya entraste en razón, ahora lo que nos interesa es volver a la universidad y continuar con nuestra vida normal-

-Creo que no será así Ako- dijo Chiaki mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones- no voy a dejar que esto se quede como si no hubiese pasado nada, Soichiro y su grupo deben pagar por lo que me hicieron-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Chiaki? ¿Qué te hicieron?- Sayaka se acercó a donde estaba su amiga preocupada por lo que escucharía a continuación. - Chiaki cuéntanos que te hicieron esos maleantes- Ayame hizo lo mismo que Sayaka.

-Lo lamento chicas, no se los puedo decir en este momento porque no quiero recordar lo que pasó, pero se los aseguro que encontraré la forma para vengarme de ellos, y la única forma es continuar con Soichiro y su grupo, así sabré cual es su punto débil-

-¡Pe-pero Chiaki! ¡No puedes hacer eso! Si ese tipo se llega a enterar de lo que piensas hacer… ¡Dios ni me lo quiero imaginar!- Ako se levantó para ir a la cocina mientras pensaba en como disuadir a su amiga de su loca idea.

-Chiaki escucha, no sabemos lo que te hizo Soichiro pero estamos seguras de que lo que estás haciendo está mal, te puedes meter en muchos problemas con esos maleantes y hasta te pueden hacer más daño, Chiaki por favor reconsidera lo que vas hacer-

-Sayaka se que es una locura pero alguien debe colocar en su lugar a ese tipo, no permitiré que lo mismo que me hizo a mí se lo haga a otras personas además, no me puedo quedar tranquila mientras él se la pasa muy tranquilo como si no hubiera hecho nada, por su culpa fui a la cárcel y por su culpa me estoy muriendo por dentro….lo siento chicas pero no hay marcha atrás, mañana iré a la universidad y daré marcha a mi plan por favor lo único que les pido es que no se metan en esto, se que se preocupan mucho por mi y se los aseguro que si esto se llega a salir de control, haré lo que ustedes dicen-

En ese instante Ako volvió de la cocina con un vaso de agua y se sentó en el mismo puesto que estaba hace un rato- por favor al menos déjanos ayudarte con esto, cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que una y así formaremos un plan para hacerlo caer, Chiaki por favor no hagas esto sola-

-Chicas les agradezco su apoyo y no se preocupen yo estaré bien, confíen en mí yo puedo resolver esto-

-Ok pero al menos prométenos de que si algo llega a salirse de control nos dirás todo lo que te hizo Soichiro y todas iremos juntas a poner la denuncia a la policía, ¿De acuerdo?-Sayaka colocó su mano al frente.

-Ok, lo prometo- Chiaki colocó la suya encima de la de ella y así Ayame y Ako también lo hicieron, ya la promesa estaba hecha y ahora todo dependía de que el plan de Chiaki funcionara, pero esta vez no estaría sola.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?"

Al día siguiente Chiaki fue a la universidad junto con Sayaka como acostumbraban hacerlo diariamente, en el camino, se encontraron con Ako y Ayame que las estaban esperando en las escaleras de la universidad, a pesar de que varias veces le soltaron indirectas de que dejara su plan y continuarán su vida tranquilamente, Chiaki no les hizo caso. La campana sonó dando la señal de entrada de clases y así dio inicio el plan en contra de Soichiro. Al entrar al salón Chiaki lo vio a él al final del salón sentado junto con algunos del grupo que al mirarla entrar comenzaron a reírse y burlarse, en eso Soichiro se acercó donde se había sentado ella inclinándose para verle la cara.

-Hola amor, ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando durante toda la noche y no supe donde te habías metido, me dijeron que te había atrapado la policía y estabas arrestada, dime, ¿estabas robando una tienda o estabas haciendo carreras ilegales en la ciudad? Jajaja- Chiaki por dentro se estaba muriendo de rabia y de ira pero sabía que tenía que contenerse o sino todo su plan de venganza se vendría abajo, ella se giró donde estaba él y le dio un beso en la boca, luego dijo. -No amor te estaba buscando, pero como estaba ebria me atraparon conduciendo, explícame ¿no hiciste nada malo cuando no estaba contigo? Y ¿de qué se ríen los chicos? Dime yo también me quiero reír….y ¿hoy nos vamos a reunir como la otra noche? la pasé súper contigo y me gustaría repetirlo- Soichiro se quedo sin habla cuando la chica que tenía al frente le había respondido de esa forma, pero siguiendo el juego él le respondió:

-No mi cielo, y bueno los chicos se ríen de algo que nos acordamos sobre la noche anterior me encantaría decírtelo pero seguro te puedes molestar por eso, y si quieres nos podemos reunir tu y yo solos esta noche y después nos podemos ir de fiesta por ahí con los chicos ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Y no sería mejor que nos fuéramos todos de fiesta de una vez? Es mucho más divertido que tú y yo solos mirando el techo sin hacer nada-

-Está bien como tú quieras mi vida- Soichiro se levantó y se fue donde su grupo que se quedaron en silencio mientras veían la cara de enojo de su jefe, al momento llego el profesor para dar la clase.

Después de clases, Soichiro abrazó a Chiaki como solía hacerlo antes, ella se dejo por supuesto pero tenía unas ganas de quitar su brazo y pegarle en la cara por todo lo que le hizo, en ese instante un chico llegó corriendo por detrás del grupo informándole algo al oído al jefe de la banda, Chiaki se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y le preguntó a uno de los integrantes que tenia al lado pero este no le dijo nada. Cuando llegaron al cafetín, todas las personas que estaban ahí miraban a Chiaki fijamente, algunos no paraban de reírse y otros la observaban con asco, algo no estaba bien en ese momento y fue en ese instante que un mensaje le llegó al teléfono, ella se separó de su falso novio cuando miraba con horror las imágenes de ella posando desnuda.

-En el video sales mucho mejor cariño, que desgraciadamente lo tengo yo ¿No querrás que también se lo pase a varios aquí para que se corra por todos los teléfonos de la universidad? ¿No te parece que reconsiderarás mejor la idea de vernos solos los dos esta noche? Jajajaja- la voz de Soichiro retumbaba en sus oídos con cada palabra que decía, ella lloraba de ira y enojo por lo que le había hecho mientras veía las imágenes correrse en la pantalla de su teléfono, y para empeorar las circunstancias las risas se hicieron constantes cuando una chica del clan Matsumoto, Kagura, repartía varias hojas con las fotos de Chiaki desnuda.

Chiaki no soporto más y le dio un golpe en la cara a Soichiro con el móvil, todos se quedaron callados mientras este volteaba la cara para limpiarse la sangre que salía de una de las comisuras de su boca. -¡Eres una maldita perra!- fue lo único que Chiaki pudo escuchar al momento de cubrirse y cerrar los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero después de un rato no sintió nada y fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco visualizando un brazo que salía detrás de ella sosteniendo la mano de Soichiro.

-¿No crees que esa no es la forma de tratar a una mujer?- exclamó la voz de la persona que estaba detrás de la chica.

-¡¿Qui-quien eres tú?- exclamó Soichiro aun si poder soltarse de la mano que le aferraba el puño. En ese instante Chiaki aprovechó para salir corriendo del cafetín sin ver quien fue su protector, solo pudo escuchar al salir por las puertas hacia el pasillo una golpiza que se estaba formando en ese momento, pero a ella no le importaba, la vergüenza la estaba matando y solo quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

-¿Encontraron a Chiaki por ese pasillo?- exclamo Sayaka a su amiga que venían por el pasaje de enfrente, estaban casadas de correr por toda la universidad buscando a Chiaki que se había desaparecido después de lo ocurrido en el cafetín.

-No Sayaka, y tu ¿la conseguiste?- Ako se sentó en el suelo para descansar un rato mientras veía a Ayame caminar hacia donde ellas estaban.-No, tampoco pude encontrarla ni en los salones, ni en los pasillos… y tu Ayame ¿sabes algo de ella?-

-Nada, solo sé que en el cafetín hay una enorme revolución donde hasta guerra de comida están haciendo, imagínense como deben estar los profesores y el director intentando tranquilizar a los que están allá- Ayame se sentó al lado de Ako mientras sacaba el teléfono para llamar de nuevo a Chiaki.

-No sirve de nada, nosotras también la estábamos llamando y no contesta…aparte de los salones, los jardines, las escaleras, los pasillos, los cuartos de servicio, la cancha de baloncesto y de futbol y de los baños ¿Dónde nos falta por buscar?-

Todas se quedaron pensativas revisando que zona de la universidad le faltaba por revisar, hasta que a las tres se les surgió la misma idea.

-¡La azotea!- respondieron al unísono.

Chiaki se encontraba sola, triste, humillada no sabía qué hacer en ese instante después de haber sufrido la peor vergüenza de su vida, ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer eso?, siempre fue una buena estudiante que no tenia conflictos con nadie, nunca llegó a meterse en problemas y menos de ser una loca drogadicta, ladrona o cosa mala que se merecía el castigo que acababa de recibir injustamente, ya eso no le importaba por que ahora era la mayor raya de la universidad.

-Con llorar no ganas nada Chiaki- la misma voz del salvador del cafetín aparecía al lado de ella, solo pudo notar una enorme sombra que estaba a su lado pero no tenía ganas de verlo ni de saber quién era.

-Déjame…quiero estar sola-

-Ja, ¿Y dejar que esos niños llorones se salgan con la suya?, esa no es la Chiaki que conozco-

-¿Quién te crees para que…?- Chiaki se giró para ver a la persona que estaba a su lado pero el sol no le permitía verlo claramente así que enseguida se paró para ver mejor lo que estaba frente a ella, un hombre alto, corpulento con jeans oscuros, botas de cuero, camisa blanca de botones con una chaqueta de cuero negra, cabello rojo fuego y con lentes de sol tapando sus ojos. Ella no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿¡Que rayos haces tú aquí!- grito Chiaki al observar a la última persona que pensaba ver en este mundo.

-Jajajaja parece que aún te acuerdas de mí Chiaki- dijo mientras sacaba de los bolsillos una carta y se la daba a ella.-es una carta de la abuela Saki, dice que la leas apenas te la dé-

-te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿¡Que rayos haces tú aquí Zenki!... y dame eso- ella se lo quitó bruscamente de la mano y se la guardó en la cartera que llevaba.

-Vine a ayudarte por que parece ser que tienes problemas con unos imbéciles aquí, por Dios Chiaki ¿no puedes protegerte de unos simples humanos? Creo que hasta las bestias del mal más débiles no son rival para ti- Zenki cruzó sus brazos en su pecho como solía hacerlo siempre, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando pudo notar que ella se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que la vio.

-Zenki, quiero que te devuelvas inmediatamente a Shikigami-sho por favor, no estoy de humor para también aguantarte a ti aquí en la ciudad-

-¿Y si no quiero? Recuerda que gracias a ti, ahora vivo en esta estúpida forma humana porque a la niña sacerdotisa se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dejarme así porque se venía a la cuidad a estudiar, y por lo que se ahora puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana por que ya no tengo un amo que me este mandando o limitándome con su estúpido brazalete, así que tendrás que soportarme Chiaki por que no me iré de aquí hasta cumplir lo que dice ese papel-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde quedó ese "puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana por que ya no tengo un amo que me este mandando o limitándome" si tienes que hacer lo que mi abuela te dijo? Escúchame bien Zenki está bien puedes hacer lo que quieras pero hazlo lejos de mi ¿entiendes? No quiero que estés cerca y más ahora –

-Eso lo veremos Chiaki, eso lo veremos- en ese instante las chicas llegaron donde estaban Chiaki y Zenki reunidos y todas se sorprendieron al ver a este ultimo en ese lugar, Sayaka se estaba retorciendo por dentro, no pensó que llegaría tan rápido. Zenki se despidió de Chiaki y se fue por donde entraron las amigas de ella, nadie podía creer que él viniera a la ciudad y más en una situación muy desesperante y difícil para la chica sacerdotisa.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Como perros y gatos encerrados en un departamento.

-¡Sayaka!- los gritos de Chiaki retumbaban las paredes de su edificio, además del mal día que había pasado en la universidad, ahora se enteraba que la llegada de su segundo némesis fue gracias a su mejor amiga.

-Lo siento Chiaki es que quería hablar con la abuela Saki pero él fue que respondió el teléfono y bueno le tuve que decir….lo siento de verdad no sabía que la abuela lo mandaría a la cuidad tan pronto-

-Por lo que veo en esta carta dice que Zenki se quedaría aquí hasta que el problema se solucionara, pero también dice que desde hace tiempo la abuela ha tenido predicciones de que algo malo pasaría y era mejor que él estuviera cerca de ti Chiaki- decía Ako mientras leía la carta, al parecer Zenki en líneas generales se hallaba en la cuidad para hacer de guardaespaldas a Chiaki.

-¡Pues no, no lo quiero aquí! ¿Es que no saben que me puedo defender sin la necesidad de tener a Zenki cerca?, si el mal se atreve a venir a la tierra pues la defenderé sin él, ¡No lo necesito!- Chiaki se paró de la mesa enojada mirando a sus amigas, toda la cafetería se quedo mirando al grupo de chicas que estaba sentadas en una esquina. Ayame se levantó de su asiento para calmar a su amiga y sentarla de nuevo, ya era suficiente con el show del cafetín de la universidad para que también los clientes de la cafetería se divirtieran con ellas -Chiaki cálmate, seguramente se quedará por poco tiempo solo tienes ser paciente-

-No puedo chicas, saben lo que pasé con Zenki en Shikigami-Sho, su insoportable mal carácter, el desastre que hizo por sellarlo como humano y hacerme la vida imposible … no quiero vivirlo de nuevo además, ahora lo que tengo en la cabeza es lo que pasó esta mañana, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? ¿Qué le hice yo a ellos para que me humillaran de esa manera? Ahora ni siquiera quiero volver a la universidad- Chiaki cruzó sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en la mesa, no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que haría ahora y esperaba que sus amigas tuvieran la solución a sus problemas.

-Bueno tenemos este fin de semana para ver que hacemos, lo único que se me ocurre es que cambies de apariencia, tu ropa, tu cabello, tu forma de maquillarte….-

-Ayame así Chiaki se cambie el color de la piel, sabrán que es ella la de las fotos y si ese tipo tiene la osadía de pasar el video en la universidad, creo que sería el fin de Chiaki-

-Bueno chicas al menos se haría algo, creo que con hacerle algunos cambios en la apariencia a Chiaki se podría ganar algo, pero tenemos que hacerle lo mismo a Soichiro para que aprenda-

-¿Qué? ¿Tomarle unas fotos desnudo y grabarlo? Lo siento Sayaka pero creo que más bien no los agradecerían las niñas que se mueren por él-

-no Ako, me refiero en grabarlo haciendo algo malo, agarrarlo con las mano es la masa y luego distribuirlo por toda la universidad, si es posible nos serviría de pruebas para meterlo preso a ese idiota- En ese instante un recuerdo le vino a la memoria a Chiaki, quizás esa sea la única opción de hacerle pagar la humillación que le hizo.

-Recuerdo que cuando estaba en la comisaria, escuché a los policías decir que estaban buscando el clan Asatsu que se encontraba en el lugar que yo estaba, cuando ellos me atraparon creyeron que yo era parte de ese grupo y comenzaron a hacerme miles de preguntas acerca de ellos, Soichiro pertenece a ese clan-

-Tengo entendido que ellos son un grupo de jóvenes que hacen carreras ilícitas además de vender droga y que la policía les ha costado atraparlos, es mas al parecer la banda ha crecido tanto que ahora ya tienen contactos con los Yakuzas-

- Si llegamos grabar a Soichiro y su grupo en esos actos ilegales, no solo podremos capturar a una de las bandas peligrosas de la cuidad sino que también podremos hacer que los expulsen de la universidad, ¡Es perfecto!-

-y ¿Cómo hacemos para capturarlos _in fraganti_? No sabemos donde puedan estar- Ayame tomó el sorbete de su merengada de fresa, para trazar una línea en la mesa.

-No lo sé, lo resolveremos este fin de semana horita quiero ir al departamento para darme una ducha, este verano me está matando del calor- dijo Chiaki y con eso dio fin a la conversación.

#########################################################

Sayaka y Chiaki estaban llegando a la puerta de su departamento cuando súbitamente escucharon unos sonidos que salieron de adentro, asustadas abrieron la puerta rápidamente y para Chiaki era lo que le faltaba para terminar el día con broche de oro.

-¡Por fin llegaron! Tengo hambre y no hay nada comestible en esta despensa, ¿Me pueden decir como hacen para comer? ¿Ustedes se llenan con esto?- Zenki se encontraba en la despensa con una bolsa de galleta integrales en la mano y la botella de leche en la otra. La casa estaba hecha un desastre, sus zapatos estaban en la sala, la chaqueta tirada encima del mueble, varios de los alimentos estaban regados en la mesa y en el suelo.

-¡ZENKIIIII!- el grito de Chiaki se escuchó en todo el edificio, ella corrió donde estaba él quitándole la botella de leche y lo que quedaba de las galletas- ¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hagas eso! ¿Qué te cuesta tomar un plato y colocar lo que te vayas a comer? ¿No puedes tomar un vaso y servirte? ¡Ahora ven conmigo que tengo algunas cosas que decirte!- ella dejó las cosas encima de la mesa y tomó su mano arrastrándolo hasta la sala donde lo empujó en el sillón.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Chiaki? A mí no me hables así-

-Regla numero uno: ¡Jamás dejes los zapatos, ni la chaqueta, ni tu ropa, regados en la sala!, regla numero dos: la comida que está en el refrigerador y en la despensa ¡No Se Toca! Si quieres comer trabaja y cómprate tu comida, regla numero tres: no te acerques a mi cuarto, ni toques mis cosas- Chiaki enumeraba con sus dedos cada una de las reglas frente a Zenki, él no le hacía caso ya que siempre hacia lo que quería y no le importaba lo que ella dijera pero esta vez…

-Déjame ver si entendí lo que me dices, primero no puedo dejar nada tirado en el suelo, segundo que busque mi comida, tercero que no entre a tu habitación ni que toques tus cosas ¿no es así?- ella afirmó con la cabeza- ¡pues no voy hacer lo que tú quieres!

-¡Entonces olvídate de volver a tu forma normal! ¡Y te devuelves a Shikigami-sho de inmediato!- Chiaki esta vez sí estaba sumamente enojada, señaló la puerta para que él se fuera mientras tanto Sayaka como Zenki se le quedaban mirando atónitamente.

-Bueno, viendo que no hay comida creo que iré a comprar una pizza en la pizzería de al lado…ya vuelvo- Sayaka salió corriendo de la sala y al cerrar la puerta Chiaki lanzó un suspiro cayendo sentada en el sofá. -Esto es lo que me faltaba…-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-¿Por qué viniste Zenki? ¿Estabas aburrido y aprovechaste para presentarte y obstinarme la vida como lo hacías allá?-

-¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?-

-solo si fueras como Goki todo fuera distinto….Zenki entiende ya no es como antes que peleábamos por cualquier cosa, ahora soy una mujer que vive en la cuidad que está estudiando en la universidad, que-

-Si si si Chiaki, sé que viniste a la cuidad para hacer tu vida para vivir como una persona normal que ya sabes lo que quieres, todo ese discurso me lo sé porque me lo has repetido una y otra vez, Ahora te pregunto ¿Esa es la vida que quieres, estar con un tipo que es miembro de una banda? ¿Estar en la cárcel cada vez que te encuentres con él? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-

-¡Ese no es tu problema Zenki! ¡Tú no sabes nada de lo que está pasando por que solo te preocupas por ti!... es por eso que quiero que te vayas, tengo muchos problemas ahora para que también tenga que hacerme cargo de ti- Chiaki se levantó del sofá y se fue a su habitación.

Ella no pudo escuchar lo que él dijo cuando se fue enojada a su alcoba -esta vez no seré una carga para ti- él miró afuera por la ventana y vio a Sayaka que venía con tres cajas de pizza, el estomago le rugió al imaginar la enorme rodaja de comida en su boca.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Como cambian las estaciones

Era sábado y Chiaki se quedó durmiendo hasta tarde mientras Sayaka se había ido a su trabajo de fin de semana, ambas laboraban como vendedoras de ropa en una tienda en el centro comercial de la zona pero desde que Soichiro se cruzó en su camino todo en su vida cambió.

Zenki se encontraba en su habitación viendo la televisión, tenía hambre pero sabía que ya nadie lo alimentaba sino que ahora precisaba buscar un trabajo y así podría comer todo lo que quisiera, Sayaka le dejó un periódico con los posibles trabajos que él podía hacer al parecer la abuela Saki si hablaba en serio cuando le explicó que las cosas serian diferentes en la ciudad. Como suponía que Chiaki no quería verlo decidió ir a buscar el trabajo que a regañadientes tenía que hacer, se colocó unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra, al salir pudo ver que la sacerdotisa se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo.

-Ya te lo dije si quieres comer tendrás que buscarte tu comida, yo no te voy a alimentar Zenki- dijo ella mientras removía la sopa de fideos, esperó a que le respondiera con una de sus acostumbradas patadas pero solo escuchó el cerrar de la puerta principal, sencillamente se había ido sin responderle nada, siempre acostumbraba a reclamarle y en especial si era relacionado con la comida pero esta vez solo la ignoró. Sin darle importancia al asunto volvió de nuevo a su tarea culinaria.

#########################################################

Zenki caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Tokio pensado en Chiaki, por alguna extraña razón se sentía dispuesto en esta vez complacerla en lo que le pidiera y no llevarle la contraria como acostumbraba hacerlo, desde que comenzó a vivir en esa forma humana empezó a entender los sentimientos humanos y del por qué aparecían de pronto en determinadas circustancias, antes solo le importaba en luchar, comer y obtener todas las semillas del mal que fuera posible, ahora todo era distinto, en ese instante veía las cosas con una mirada diferente a como lo hacía antes, entendía la forma en que los humanos vivían y por primera vez algo en él nacía y ese "algo" comenzaba con Chiaki. Mientras recorría una cuadra, observó a lo lejos el nombre de un centro comercial que coincidían con varios de los enunciados del periódico -Bueno veamos cómo me va aquí- murmuró.

Durante toda la travesía ninguna de las tiendas le ofreció el trabajo, unas le pedían que llevara algunos documentos con sus datos y experiencias laborales junto con mucho papeles más, otros le hacían preguntas personales que él respondió con un simple "Eso no le importa", y la gran mayoría solamente le dijeron que no solicitaban un "Heavy", metalero o simplemente un hombre de mal aspecto, así que salió de ahí sin ánimos de seguir buscando un empleo. Cerca de donde estaba había una pequeña cafetería que de lejos se veía que estaba en malas condiciones, él revisó sus bolsillos y vio q tenia algunos billetes de yenes que solo le alcanzaban para un café, el destino no hallaba como castigarlo. Cuando estaba entrando en el local, encontró a una pequeña abuela detrás del mostrador siendo sometida por tres hombres corpulentos de traje.

-Por favor señores, denme un poco más de tiempo y les pagaré lo que les debo, por favor se los suplico- exclamaba la anciana.

-Lo siento abuela, pero ya sabe como son las reglas… ¡O pagas o pagas!- uno de los grandulones tomo varias cajas del recibidor y se las llevó mientras que el otro comenzó a patear todas las cosas que habían en el sitio. La pobre anciana no sabía qué hacer solo llorar de desconsuelo por lo que le hacían, Zenki al ver esto no pudo resistirse en intervenir.

-Ja nunca pensé que unos grandulones como ustedes se metieran con personas que no pueden defenderse, como se notan que han caído tan bajo que prefieren robarle a una pobre anciana…patético-

Los maleantes se voltearon inmediatamente al verlo frente a la puerta iluminado como si fuera un héroe de comics por los rayos del sol, uno de ellos se acercó hasta donde estaba él y tocándolo en el hombro con el dedo le preguntó - ¿y Quién eres tú y que haces tú aquí? ¿Acaso no sabes quienes somos? Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con nosotros pelirrojo-. Zenki se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos y le respondió - ¿Y tú no sabes quién soy yo, verdad?- el hombre que tenía en frente de él temblaba de miedo al ver como se transformaba a su verdadera forma.

#########################################################

Chiaki estaba lavando los enseres cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar, después de secarse las manos fue abrir la puerta descubriendo detrás de ella a sus amigas Ako y Ayame.

-Hola Chiaki, vinimos a buscarte, colócate los zapatos y acompáñanos- Exclamó Ayame con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué están tramando?-

-No preguntes y vente tenemos mucho que hacer y el tiempo corre, vamos confía en nosotras-

-Está bien, déjenme buscar mi cartera y mis zapatos- dijo Chiaki mientras corría a su cuarto para buscar su bolso y sus zapatos mientras sus amigas la esperaban en la sala.

Después de haber salido del edificio apresuradas, Chiaki les preguntó a sus amigas a donde iban a los cuales ellas solo le respondieron "es una sorpresa", a ella le daba curiosidad saber que estaban planeando sus amigas pero solo le quedaba confiar en ellas y rogar de que no hicieran algo alocado.

#########################################################

La suerte de Zenki había cambiado mejorablemente, después de haberle dado una paliza a los tres ladrones que acosaban a la anciana, llegó a un acuerdo con ella de trabajar y ayudarla a cambio de que le ofreciera algo de comida y dinero, la abuela estaba encantada de que él se hubiera aparecido en ese momento ya que después de haber corrido a los malos, Zenki la ayudó a reparar la mayor parte del negocio además de limpiarlo, pasaron todo el día arreglando y mejorando el local, al menos ahora se veía más decente que la última vez.

Al llegar al departamento cansado y con hambre, no pudo dejar de escuchar las voces y las risas que salían de la habitación de Chiaki, se preguntaban que estarían haciendo adentro pero decidió aprovechar la situación para tomar algunas cosas de la nevera, esta vez usaría los enseres para servirse.

-¡Jajaja Chiaki te ves fabulosa! vamos a la cocina para prepararnos unas botanas, esto hay que celebrarlo- escucho decir Sayaka acercándose hasta la cocina, también pudo oír que detrás de ella venían las demás. A Zenki no le dio tiempo de probar los fideos que se terminaron de calentar en el microondas cuando vio al grupo de chicas en la sala observándolo, pero fue cuando vio a Chiaki que se quedó estupefacto.

Ella ya no tenía las usuales coletas sino que ahora el cabello estaba suelto y cortado hasta los hombros con algunos mechones recogidos atrás con un sujetador, llevaba unos leggings negros con una camiseta blanca y un cinturón rojo, se podía ver las curvas de su cuerpo más sensuales que antes; ahora estaba maquillada de forma sutil, los labios llevaban un rosa claro que les hacía ver carnosos, sus ojos estaban delineados haciéndolos ver más definidos y con una sombra roja delicada que la colocaba sexy. Estaba hermosa, muy hermosa.

-¡Zenki cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no quiero que toques la nevera!- su grito lo hizo volver a la realidad y se dio cuenta que lo agarró con las manos en la masa- lo siento pero tengo hambre y en el trabajo que conseguí no me pagan todavía-

-Sí pero no debes… espera ¿Conseguiste trabajo? ¿Dónde y cómo?- pregunto ella atónita con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-En una pequeña cafetería cerca de la calle Shinjuku-dori, la anciana que lo atiende me dijo que necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a levantar y recoger las cajas y los paquetes que llegaran, arreglar algunos desperfectos de la tienda y a atender a los clientes así que acepte y empecé a trabajar desde hoy, pero como te dije todavía no tengo dinero para comprar mi comida- dijo mientras se volteaba para sacar los fideos del microondas. No quería contarle los detalles de cómo convenció a la dueña.

-¡Guao! esa es una buena noticia ¿no te parece Chiaki?- las chicas tampoco salían de su asombro en especial Sayaka.

-Sí, lo es- Chiaki no dejó de mirar a Zenki mientras tomaba el plato de fideos y el vaso con jugo que alcanzó de la nevera, después se fue a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra, no pudo creer que después de años de peleas le hiciera caso por primera vez sin gritarle o decirle algo estúpido, notó un cambio en él que seguramente las chicas no percibieron.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Miradas a través del cristal

-¿Chiaki tú crees que Zenki nos dijo la verdad anoche sobre que estaba trabajando?- preguntó Sayaka sentada en el sillón comiendo palomitas de maíz y viendo la televisión con Chiaki, ambas se quedaron extrañadas de que Zenki saliera en la mañana a trabajar.

-No lo sé Sayaka, me parece demasiado extraño que él hubiera buscado un trabajo con lo flojo y haragán que es-

-Lo sé por eso te pregunto, no se tu Chiaki pero yo lo veo un poco más cambiado, ahora está más tranquilo y "obediente", ¿No viste como se te quedó mirando fijamente cuando lo vimos en la cocina?-

-¿Qué- que estas insinuando Sayaka? Zenki a pesar de que sea hombre no quiere decir que tenga atracción por las mujeres, es decir, a él siempre le han interesado es su orgullo, su estomago y las batallas, su cerebro no está pendiente de una chica-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- Sayaka se le quedó mirando de una manera sospechosa a su amiga.

-Por qué…por qué yo sé como es Zenki y desde que lo conozco el no ha mostrado algún interés por alguna mujer, además lo que estamos hablando es de cómo consiguió trabajo ¿no?-

-Pues si pero ¿Qué pensarías tu si Zenki se enamora de una chica?- Chiaki en ese instante se sonrojó ante la pregunta porque ahora que lo recapacitaba nunca había pensado en eso, Zenki jamás demostró sentimientos de cariño o amor por alguien y ella no sabía si en realidad los sentía, nunca pensó en él como una persona que tuviera un corazón capaz de sentir porque sencillamente a él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Nada porque simplemente Zenki no es humano y él no siente las emociones y los sentimientos, recuerda que varias veces dijo que los sentimientos humanos le eran indiferentes y no deseaba tenerlos pero cambiando de tema, aún me preocupa donde pueda estar trabajando ¿y si vamos a ver donde esta?-

-Pero no sabemos donde pueda estar esa cafetería ni sabemos cómo se llama-

-Zenki dijo que era cerca de la calle Shinjuku-dori así que podemos empezar por ahí-

-Jajaja tienes curiosidad de ver que hace el allá ¿No es cierto?-

-Claro que no, solo quiero verificar si en realidad está trabajando o es una excusa para salir de la casa-

-Está bien me voy a bañar para irme a vestir- dijo a la vez que se estiraba y luego apagaba el televisor.

-Yo también, quiero estar presentable- Sayaka se giró al ver a su amiga con picardía, ella se sonrojó y protestó- Quiero estar presentable porque…. Porque si me consigo un chico lindo trabajando con él tengo que estar bonita- Sayaka se fue a su habitación riéndose por dentro, quizás ella podía hacer algo para esclarecer la situación entre su amiga y el nuevo inquilino, las ganas de actuar como Cupido le entusiasmaba bastante.

En la calle, Chiaki y Sayaka estaban caminando por uno de los paseos principales de Shinjuku-nori observando por todos lados a ver si conseguían la cafetería, pero era casi imposible porque cada vez que veían una tienda de ropa se acercaban a las vitrinas por lo cual se distraían fácilmente. Ya al final del camino se encontraron con un local pequeño que estaba en malas condiciones, sino fuera porque Chiaki ya conocía el color rojo intenso del cabello de Zenki hubieran pasado de largo. -Creo que ya lo encontré- dijo Chiaki mirando a Zenki afuera del negocio limpiando la vitrina.

-Guao sí que necesitan un arreglo, esa cafetería esta que se cae con un soplo-

-Vamos tenemos que ver mejor esto- Chiaki jaló por el brazo a su amiga y se dirigieron donde estaba Zenki. -Aún no me creo que limpies mejor los vidrios de este negocio que las ventanas de la casa en Shikigami-sho- exclamó la chica sacerdotisa sin quitarle la mirada al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Zenki se giró al escuchar la voz de Chiaki, y efectivamente ella estaba ahí con su amiga Sayaka, y como la vez anterior se quedó hipnotizado al verla en jeans con una franela amarilla y el cabello suelto, lo que más le llamó la atención fue su mirada fija en él, sus ojos eran atractivos y escondían una cierta picardía y sensualidad.

-Holaaa- Sayaka colocó su mano frente a él para despertarlo de su hipnotismo, Chiaki soltó una pequeña risa tapada con su mano. Zenki meneó la cabeza sonrojado y enseguida se dio la vuelta al vidrio para que no le miraran el rostro -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Vinimos a ver en donde trabajas, al parecer este lugar necesita mucho quehacer - Chiaki se acercó a la vitrina para mirar por dentro colocándose al lado de él. -¿Y la dueña del local?-

-está adentro limpiando creo- Zenki miraba al lado contrario donde estaba la joven para no verla, ya había quedado como un tonto dos veces al quedarse impresionado por su presencia, cuando la observó hace un momento no podía evitar verla muy atractiva. En ese instante se acercó una anciana de baja estatura donde estaba el grupo reunido.

-Zenki-san necesito que….ah hola buenos días, lo lamento pero estamos en remodelación en este momento- exclamo la señora haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos días señora, nosotras somos amigas de Zenki, yo soy Enno Chiaki y ella es Takashi Sayaka y vinimos a visitarlo a su trabajo pero al parecer tienen mucho que hacer- respondió Chiaki con una reverencia.

- Es un placer conocerlas, mi nombre es Miyazawa Nagi, pero pueden decirme abuela Nagi como todos los que me conocen y si mis niñas este local necesita mucha ayuda que no se si podre continuar con este negocio- Exclamó la anciana con un tono de tristeza, le tenía mucho cariño a la cafetería y le deprimía pensar en la posibilidad de venderlo.

-Pero si quiere la podemos ayudar, ocho manos valen más que cuatro y Chiaki y yo tenemos bastante creatividad para colocar este sitio un toque femenino, ¿no te parece Chiaki?- Sayaka le picó el ojo a su amiga que afirmó todo lo que dijo ella.

-¿De verdad lo harían? ¡Qué estupendo! Ahora si podré sacar esta cafetería adelante, si es así acompáñenme adentro para decirle en que me pueden ayudar-.

Las chicas siguieron a la abuela Nagi que entró enseguida al negocio, Zenki miraba a través de la vitrina como Chiaki se sentaba en uno de los asientos del recibidor y hablaba junto con las otras dos personas, repentinamente ella giró para verlo y sus miradas se encontraron por unos instantes antes de que él volteara la vista para otra parte y ella observara varias hojas que la anciana le enseñaba.

Mientras pasaban las horas, las cuatro personas trabajan afanosamente transformando el local, Sayaka y Chiaki limpiaban los estantes para después colocar las cajas de dulces y chocolates, la abuela estaba en la cocina arreglando los platos y cubiertos en las gavetas y alacenas, mientras Zenki cargaban y distribuía las cajas para meterlas en los almacenes. Después las chicas arreglaron las mesas con sus sillas, colocaron los manteles y acomodaron los cuadros y cortinas, la anciana se concentraba en los pagos de las deudas que tenía que solventar al día siguiente en la mañana. Al final del día la cafetería había quedado renovada en su totalidad; y las miradas inocentes no dejaban de suceder.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Ideas y Propuestas

Al día siguiente temprano en la mañana, Chiaki no quería ir a la universidad porque aún sentía vergüenza del sucesor de hace dos días, para ella era mejor durar un tiempo sin ir para poder escapar de las burlas y especialmente de Soichiro, Sayaka intentaba convérsela de que así no ganarían la información que ellas estaban buscando para encerrar el clan Asatsu tras las rejas, pero ella no quería escuchar ninguna opción que la hiciera ir obligada al instituto.

-Chiaki por favor ¿Cómo piensas vengarte de Soichiro metida en tu alcoba? Si queremos hacerle pagar por lo que te hizo lo más lógico es ir a buscar las evidencias- Sayaka no se quitaba de la puerta del cuarto de su compañera intentando convencerla.

-¡No me importa lo que me digas Sayaka no voy a salir de aquí!- Chiaki estaba metida en su cama abrazando su almohada, de solo recordar lo que vivió ese día las ganar de salir se le reducían cada vez mas.

-Chiaki…-

-No lograrás sacarla de ahí así llames un ejército- Zenki salió de su dormitorio aún con sueño, solo tenía el mismo pantalón de ayer sin nada arriba que le cubriera el pecho con el cabello un poco revuelto y con lagañas en los ojos, miró a Sayaka y le dijo –Sera mejor que la dejes tranquila, ella sabrá en qué momento debe ir hasta allá-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, ese tal Soichiro dudo mucho que desaparezca de la noche a la mañana- él se fue hasta la cocina para prepararse algo de desayuno pero se dio cuenta que ya lo tenía listo, sin preguntar nada tomó el plato y se sentó en el sofá a comer.

-Está bien, entonces me iré a la universidad…regresaré en la tarde- Sayaka agarró su bolso junto con las llaves de su carro, luego salió por la puerta dándole un vistazo a la alcoba de Chiaki, después se fue.

Una hora más tarde Chiaki salió de su habitación aun en piyama pensando de que no había nadie en la casa y por lo tanto no habría necesidad de quitársela, ella se acercó a la cocina pero enseguida escuchó unos pasos en ese lugar y antes de saber quién era dio la media vuelta para entrar de nuevo a su habitación, más no se percató de la camiseta tirada en el suelo la cual piso cayendo precipitosamente al suelo. Zenki salió enseguida de la cocina a ver qué había pasado en el pasillo, pero en ese momento le dieron ganas de no haber salido de ahí pues vio en el suelo a un pobre Chiaki en panties, solo con la camisa de la piyama cubriéndolo parte del pecho y dejando su estomago al descubierto. Sus mejillas inmediatamente se tornaron rojas y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a la atractiva chica en el piso sobándose la cabeza, por primera vez algo en él le hacía palpitar su corazón rápidamente como si estuviera corriendo o lleno de entusiasmo por un combate, por primera vez contemplaba a Chiaki de una manera distinta.

Chiaki en cambio no paraba de sobarse el fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza tras la caída, no se fijó de la persona que estaba frente de ella observándola hasta que sintió esa sensación pesada, la impresión de que alguien la miraba era latente así que decidió girar suavemente la cabeza hasta toparse con él, su mirada era fija y pudo notar que esta sonrojado. Ambos se quedaron mirando así durante unos segundos hasta que ella se percató del estado en que estaba, se paró inmediatamente entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta fuertemente, dicho golpe hizo entrar en razón a Zenki quien no dejaba de pensar "soy un idiota".

#########################################################

En la universidad, Sayaka salía de clases junto con Ayame para luego esperar a Ako en la cantina, mientras caminaban por el pasillo que las llevaría directo al cafetín hablaban sobre la decisión imprevista de Chiaki.

-Creo que Chiaki no vendrá por un tiempo para la academia si sigue comportándose así, es obvio que lo que pasó el viernes fue un episodio horrible pero si ella quiere que Soichiro pagué lo que hizo debe de enfrentar su temor y buscar la forma de vengarse- expresó Ayame con un suspiro.

-Lo sé Ayame pero también tenemos que entenderla, no es fácil soportar las burlas de casi toda la universidad y si me hubiera pasado lo mismo enseguida me hubiera cambiado de academia, por eso tenemos que comenzar la operación nosotras-

-¿La operación? Siento que estoy en una misión de la CIA o algo parecido- Sayaka se rió del comentario de su amiga, por que teóricamente si harían una misión de espionaje para buscar las pistas que les ayuden a encerrar a Soichiro en la cárcel. Al llegar a la cafetería, encontraron a Ako sentada en la misma mesa donde se reunían, ella las llamó antes de que fueran a comprar su almuerzo.

-¿Qué pasa Ako?- dijo Sayaka sentándose.

-Necesito decirles todo lo que escuche en el salón de mi clase y los rumores que hay por aquí-

-Cuenta cuenta- exclamó Ayame intrigada por la información.

-Pues cuando esta mañana estaba en la clase de historia del diseño, escuché a Sadako hablar con una de sus amigas, dijeron que las fotos de Chiaki ya están en la internet entre las páginas sociables y que ha ganado mucha popularidad, además de que se presume que hay un supuesto video erótico de ella que solo lo tiene Soichiro y su grupo-

-¡Eso es terrible! Si ese video llega a circularse la reputación de Chiaki correrá peligro-

-no solo eso Ako, la pueden expulsar del instituto y eso si sería horrible para ella- Sayaka cruzó sus brazos pensado en cómo solucionar el problema que se le presentaba, Chiaki es su mejor amiga desde la escuela y ambas se han ayudado mutuamente en todos los problemas que se les han presentado, y en este asunto ella no la iba a dejar sola.

-También escuche hace poco que al parecer hubo un robo de autos en el estacionamiento en la noche, además de que las carreras ilegales han aumentado considerablemente, y no solo con carros sino que ahora incluyen motos-

-¿Tendrá relación todo esto con Soichiro?- Preguntó Ako.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Hoy ninguno de ese grupo vino a la universidad, ¡ni siquiera el mismo Soichiro! Es obvio que tuvieron que ver con los robos y las carreras ilegales-

- Chicas tenemos que buscar las pruebas que incriminen el clan Matsumoto con el clan Asatsu, de esa forma no solo Chiaki podrá vengarse de Soichiro, sino que también podremos meter a la cárcel uno de los grupos más buscados por la ley- Sayaka y las demás afirmaron seriamente, no descansarían hasta conseguir esas pruebas incriminatorias.

Chiaki se encontraba sentada en la sala viendo la televisión, Zenki no había salido de su habitación desde el penoso encuentro en la mañana así que por los momentos se encontraba sola, no se le quitaba de la mente la imagen de él mirándola y pensándolo bien, era la primera vez que veía a Zenki sonrojado y con esa mirada distinta, anteriormente él la había observado en panties (hasta en situaciones peores la había visto) y el nunca le hacía caso pero ahora era diferente. En ese momento Zenki salió de su habitación con varios platos en la mano, al ver a Chiaki en el sillón de la sala no pudo resistirse en preguntarle.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Eh?- ella giró al verlo y se sonrojó al mirarlo sin camisa, tenía un pecho ancho y musculoso igual que sus brazos- si, si estoy bien…gracias- ella enseguida volteó para mirar la televisión mientras Zenki dejaba los platos en el fregador y se devolvía para sentarse al lado de ella.

-¿Y, por que no fuiste a trabajar?-

-La señora Nagi me dio el día libre por haber trabajado ayer, además de que iba hacer unas diligencias y por eso no abriría hoy-

-Entiendo…y ¿Qué te parece la vida en la cuidad?- ella se acomodó en el sofá para mirarlo mientras hablaban, quería ponerle atención a lo que él le dijera por muy extraño que le pareciera.

-Pues me parece menos aburrida que Shikigami-Sho….además, de que me he fijado que muchas cosas son diferentes aquí-

- ¿Y qué cosas son esas?-

-la manera en como comen, como viven, el trabajo, la personas…y además de que….ahora veo las cosas de una manera distinta….empezando por ti- él quitó su mirada del televisor y en ese momento la observó a ella. Chiaki se sonrojó ante la respuesta de Zenki ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía esta sensación? -Desde que me colocaste en esta forma he estado…experimentando los sentimientos humanos y….bueno…no puedo dejar de pensar en la manera cómo has actuado hasta ahora….Chiaki ¿Qué te cuesta pedirme ayuda para eliminar a esos tipos que te hicieron daño?-


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

El día que su corazón latió por segunda vez.

-¿Disculpa?- Chiaki estaba aturdida y no entendió lo que le acababa de preguntarle Zenki.

-Chiaki son solo humanos, puedo encargarme de ellos fácilmente y ambos nos beneficiamos…tú te liberas de esos idiotas y llevas tu vida "normal" y tú a mi me devuelves a mi verdadera forma-

-¿Qué?...oh ya veo, esta es tu manera de ver las cosas, ¿no es así Zenki? Como siempre pensando que todo se puede resolver a la fuerza, ¿esta es tu manera de ver las cosas diferentes? ¡Pues yo sigo viendo al mismo idiota que solo piensa en pelear!...es por eso que quiero que te vayas Zenki, ¡porque lo que harás es meterme en problemas en vez de ayudarme!- Chiaki se levantó enojada de su asiento y se fue a su habitación, pero antes de encerrarse de nuevo exclamó- Esa es la gran diferencia entre tú y Goki Zenki, ¡él es mucho mejor que tú!-y de un solo portazo la conversación terminó.

Zenki se quedó aturdido ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Jamás pensó que intentara decirle lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y fue por eso que cambió de conversación de repente pero en su corazón sintió un frio, un temblor que le estremeció los huesos con la última frase que había escuchado de ella, Goki era mejor que él ¿pero cómo y en qué?, ¡él era el gran Zenki y Goki era solo su compañero de batalla!, sencillamente no entendía lo que le pasaba a esa chica. Enojado fue a su habitación, se colocó una camisa y los zapatos y después se fue del apartamento sin rumbo fijo. Caminando por las calles de Tokio pensando en el suceso con Chiaki, Zenki sin quererlo fue a dar a la cafetería de la abuela Nagi, al levantar la mirada la vio dentro del local así que aprovechó en ir hasta allá que estar vagando por las aceras. Al entrar, la abuela al principio se asustó creyendo que era uno de los maleantes que venía a cobrarle pero después de ver que era Zenki, le extraño su presencia.

-¿Zenki-san que hace aquí? Le dije que hoy no habría trabajo y que tenía el día libre-

-Lo sé, solo que tuve un problema y como venia caminando por aquí cerca y vi que estaba aquí decidí venir para ayudarla- dijo él si sacar las manos de los bolsillos y observando hacia otro lado.

-Zenki-san ¿qué tiene? Lo veo triste y pensativo… ¿Acaso tuvo una discusión con Chiaki-shotto?- la anciana enseguida observó al hombre que estaba a su lado y notó que estaba aturdido ante la pregunta, había dado en el blanco.

-¡Claro que no! Yo con esa niña no tengo nada que ver….y ella conmigo tampoco- exclamó con un suspiro, sabía que no podía ocultarlo, se le notaba en la cara que su problema era con ella.

-¿Ah no? Pues como se ve tan interesado en ella pensé que seguramente habrían discutido por algo- la abuela no dejaba de acomodar los papeles que se encontraban en la mesa, tenía la sensación de que seguramente le estaba dando en el punto.

-¡Yo no estoy interesado en esa niña mocosa! ¡Es muy malcriada, gritona, mandona, una tonta y una loca!….-Suspirando se volteó en dirección donde estaba la vitrina, los recuerdos de lo que pasó el día anterior volvían a su mente, las miradas indiscretas, la sensación extraña que le producía al estar cerca de ella, las ganas de decirle lo hermosa que se veía ahora.- Ella no entiende lo que soy…-

-¿y tu entiendes lo que es ella? ¿Sabes por qué actúa así?-

-¡Ella es así porque si! Nunca escucha lo que le tengo que decir, siempre me reclama por que intento ayudarla, siempre me trata como si yo no supiera lo que pasa, siempre...intenta dominarme y eso no me gusta-

-y dime Zenki-san ¿tú crees que la forma en que tratas de resolver las cosas son de la manera correcta?-

-¡Claro! Es decir…siempre he solucionado las cosas a mi manera y así es como me resulta, yo…- en ese instante la imagen de Goki vino a su mente. A cambio de él, Goki siempre había sido pacifico, intentando solucionar las cosas de una manera inteligente sin la necesidad de ir a los golpes, era por eso que los humanos lo aceptaban entre ellos porque no lo veían como una bestia salida de control que lo único que deseaba era comer y satisfacer su ego. En ese momento sintió una punzada en el corazón, sentía dolor pero no es el que experimentaba cuando salía herido de una batalla, era diferente, que venía de adentro de su ser.

-¿Zenki-san?- la abuela Nagi había notado que Zenki se apretaba la zona de su pecho comenzando a respirar fatigosamente, vio que su rostro se tornaba pálido y comenzaba a sudar de repente, ella se paró de su silla y fue ayudarlo pero al tocarlo sintió como el cuerpo de él se desplomaba en sus brazos.

Chiaki estaba en la cocina preparándose algo de comer, mientras picaba las zanahorias con ímpetu se acordaba de las palabras de Zenki, "¿Cómo se le ocurre resolver todos sus problemas a golpes? se notaba que nunca había vivido una vida decente, claro él era una bestia que fue capturada por su ancestro para su uso nunca sabría lo que es vivir con problemas, tener una familia, convivir con las personas a su alrededor, pensar, sentir los sentimientos que su corazón le mostrase, lo más probable es que ni siquiera tuviera ese órgano", los pensamientos iban y venían sin salir de su mente.

Mientras descargaba su ira ahora en la tabla vacía de cortar, Sayaka llegaba de la universidad junto con Ako y Ayame, todas venían contentas hablando cuando al momento notaron a Chiaki apuñaleando la tabla y gritando -¡Tonto tonto tonto!-

-¿Chiaki te sientes bien?-preguntó Sayaka atemorizada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-No Sayaka, no estoy bien… ¡estoy harta de ese ser que se atravesó en mi vida! ¡Por culpa de él es que dejé de ser alguien normal! ¡No sé como el amo Ozuno pudo aguantarlo y hacerlo su shikigami!... ¡Como desearía que volviera a la roca donde nunca debió salir y jamás haberlo conocido!-

Todas sabían que se refería a Zenki, al parecer habían tenido una discusión pero esta vez parecía diferente, Chiaki se mostraba herida y enojada por algo más allá de una tonta pelea. Ako se acercó a su amiga para intentar consolarla ya que inmediatamente que dejo de hablar, se volteó para picar la cebolla, era obvio que no quería que la vieran llorar por un hombre otra vez.

-No te preocupes Ako, es…es la cebolla que me hace llorar- decía más tranquila.

-tranquila Chiaki, te comprendemos- Ako abrazó a su amiga en señal de solidaridad, no dejaría que se sintiera sola en esos momentos pero el ruido incesante de un teléfono rompió el momento de fraternidad.

-¿Quién será que este llamando tan urgente?- Ayame, quien era la que estaba más cerca de la sala fue a contestar el teléfono, al principio estaba bien pero mediante los minutos pasaban su rostro fue transformándose cada vez más en preocupación hasta que un sobresaltado -¿¡Queeee!- llamó la atención de las chicas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Una lagrima correspondida.

Las Chicas corrieron a través de la sala de urgencias siendo Chiaki la que iba a la cabeza, al llegar a recepción encontraron a la abuela Nagi sentada en una de las sillas, Chiaki se arrodilló para preguntarle lo que había pasado.

-Abuela Nagi ¿¡Que pasó! ¿¡Él se encuentra bien! ¿¡Que tiene, que le pasó!- Chiaki no dejaba de formular preguntas a la pobre anciana que estaba tan preocupada como ella.

-Tranquila mi niña, al parecer fue un infarto que le dio, horita lo están atendiendo allá adentro y es lo único que sé hasta los momentos- la anciana tomo las manos de Chiaki que estaban frías y temblorosas para darle ánimos, se notaba que estaba llorando y se percibía la sensación de intranquilidad que emanaba. Después de un rato las puertas de la sala de urgencias se abrieron dejando salir un doctor que traía algunas hojas en sus manos, inmediatamente el grupo se acercó hasta él.

-¿Son los familiares del señor…Zenki?- preguntó revisando una de las hojas.

-Si yo soy familiar de él, dígame doctor ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo inmediatamente Chiaki preocupada.

-Sí, ya el paciente está estable al parecer tuvo como se le conoce una angina de pecho, es decir que no hubo suficiente sangre que llegara al corazón originando que su ritmo se descontrolara y tuviera un desequilibrio entre el oxigeno que porta la sangre y la necesidad de oxigeno del miocardio, en palabras más sencillas no hubo suficiente sangre para el corazón, aquí le mandé unos medicamentos que debe tomar y evitar a toda costa ejercicio físico extremo, no hacer fuerzas y mucha pero mucha relajación. Ahora está descansando pero una persona puede pasar a verlo. Con su permiso debo atender otros pacientes- el médico después de entregarle los recetarios a Chiaki se fue por el otro pasillo.

-Chiaki tu deberías entrar- dijo Ako posando su mano en su hombro.

-Ve Chiaki nosotras te esperaremos aquí sentadas…ven dame eso- Sayaka le quitó los papeles a su compañera y con un pequeño empujón la alentó para que entrara a verlo.

Chiaki al ingresar a la habitación del hospital no pudo contener las lagrimas al ver a Zenki acostado en una cama con varios aparatos conectados a él, ella se acercó en silencio hasta estar a su lado, tomó su mano entre las suyas y se percató de que era la primera vez que hacia algo así, sintió un remordimiento al ser en estas condiciones en que ocurriera tal acercamiento. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo y esta vez lo veía dormir tranquilo, pacifico, con temor pasó su mano por su cara apartando algunos mechones de su frente, recordaba aquella vez que había "muerto" y su alma estaba encerrada en aquella joya cuando conjuró el poder de Ludra en la aldea de Kagetora, se veía igual que en esa ocasión sin su corona. Posó uno de sus dedos en sus labios para luego sobarlos delicadamente, ya no tenía sus colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca.

En ese instante Zenki comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente y giró para ver a Chiaki que estaba a su lado, sus dedos estaban reposando en su boca y tuvo el deseo de tomarlos y besarlos más sus fuerzas estaban mermadas para levantar su brazo lo único que pudo hacer fue darle una sonrisa. Ella quitó su mano de donde estaba para tomar la de él junto con la otra y así darle calor, ambos se quedaron mirándose por un rato hasta que él comenzó hablar.

-¿desde cuándo has estado ahí parada?-

-Hace un momento, te estaban atendiendo y yo estaba afuera con las chicas que me acompañaron y la abuela Nagi que te trajo hasta aquí… y ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Jum…Como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón y después me lo colocaran de nuevo-Chiaki no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. -Lamento lo que dije en el apartamento….no debí decirte eso- Zenki comenzó a toser con dificultad en ese instante.

-No hablemos de eso ahora, por los momentos tienes que recuperarte….ya habrá tiempo de sobra después para conversar- ella posó de nuevo sus dedos sobre sus labios para que no hablara y sin quererlo una lagrima se le escapó corriendo entre su mejilla. Él no podía creer lo que veía ¡Ella lloraba por él! Se le notaba que estaba preocupada y le dolía verla de esa forma, así que con esfuerzo levantó su mano quitando las de ella para borrar la lágrima de su mejilla.

Chiaki se sonrojó al notar la mano de él quitando la gota que había derramado, esta vez estaba tibia y le gustaba tenerla así. -No debes llorar, niña llorona- dijo Zenki en tono de burla pero con cariño. -y tú debes dejar de hablar….debes de descansar para recuperarte… no te preocupes yo me quedaré aquí a vigilar que no te pase nada….esta vez seré yo tu guardiana- ella en ese instante no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar-Estaba…estaba preocupada por ti y es por mi culpa….-

-No lo es Chiaki….-

-Claro que sí, yo deseé que volvieras a la roca dónde estabas sellado y que nunca te hubiese conocido….si yo no hubiera dicho eso, tú estarías bien- Ella comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas sin soltar la de él. Zenki comenzó a reírse con un poco de dolor, nunca había escuchado eso pero si se sentía un poco culpable de ella estuviera llorando por sentirse mal.

-Eres una tonta….Chiaki- de pronto las fuerzas se les iban y un cansancio se apoderaba de sus ojos, tenia sueño pero no quería que ese momento se acabara, más el agotamiento impedía que estuviera despierto un minuto más y comenzó a quedarse dormido, Chiaki se había fijado de lo que pasaba y con su mano cerró sus ojos delicadamente.

-Descansa Zenki….yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes de nuevo-

#########################################################

Ya era de noche cuando Zenki se despertó de su sueño, recordaba una de sus peleas finales antes de ser sellado por Ozuno y una risa de mujer que se le hacía muy conocida con el sonido de una cascada, al voltear la mirada vio que Chiaki estaba dormida en una silla con un suéter encima cubriéndola, quería llamarla pero seguramente estaba cansada y sería una lástima despertarla. Él intentó incorporarse de nuevo pero aún le dolía un poco el pecho así que lo hizo despacio, en el trayecto la cama hizo ruido provocando que Chiaki se despertara.

-Que que… ¿Zenki qué haces? Debes estar acostado y tranquilo- ella se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba él, le arregló las almohadas y le dio un poco de agua.

-Gracias… No te preocupes ya me siento mucho mejor que antes… Chiaki- Zenki tomó su mano otra vez entre las suyas- Lamento haber sido una carga para ti….apenas me recupere, recogeré mis cosas y me iré de nuevo a Shikigami-sho… No quiero seguir molestándote- él la miraba con arrepentimiento y a la vez hablaba en serio. En realidad no quería irse pero tampoco deseaba ser una carga para ella.

-¡No! No quiero que te vayas… Tú nunca fuiste una carga para mi Zenki, sé que mi carácter es fuerte y hace obstinar a cualquiera pero… Por favor quédate, yo contigo me siento más segura, más fuerte- Chiaki no pudo evitar abrazar al hombre que tenia frente de ella, y a pesar de que no le correspondiera el abrazo, ella se sentía protegida por su presencia pero lo siguiente no lo esperaba. Zenki sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y pudo palpar sus mejillas cerca de las de él, quería protegerla y evitar que alguien la hiciera llorar; no pudo evitar corresponderle el abrazo y la rodeó con sus brazos sintiendo el contacto de su cuerpo. Ambos se quedaron así por un rato hasta que una enfermera entró inesperadamente rompiendo el maravilloso momento que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

La llegada de un ser olvidado por el tiempo.

Sayaka se encontraba escribiendo en su laptop un trabajo para la semana próxima, era de madrugada pero no podía dormir así que decidió aprovechar el tiempo. En ese instante una sombra pasó cerca de su ventana distrayéndola de lo que estaba haciendo, al principio pensó que sería una paloma o un ave que fue volando por ahí, pero a la segunda vez la figura era más grande ocasionando que la chica se asustara.

Ella salió de su habitación al escuchar un golpe en la puerta, pensando de que pudiera ser un ladrón, tomó su aerosol de pimienta, apagó todas las luces y se escondió detrás de uno de los sillones, en ese momento, dicha figura entró por la ventana traspasándola sin romperla ni hacerle nada, detrás de él otra sombra más pequeña cruzó cerca de donde estaba Sayaka, ella asustada esperó el momento indicado para atacar y cuando pudo ver que el ser misterioso fue hasta el pasillo, le salió por detrás rociándolo con el aerosol. El hombre enseguida volteó y de inmediato estaba tirado en el suelo gritando de dolor, ella tomó un bate que estaba cerca de ahí y al momento de golpearlo la otra figura la detuvo tumbándola después al suelo.

Sayaka comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda pero la sombra le tapó la boca con la mano para luego agarrarla con el otro brazo, ella forcejeó lo mas que pudo pero él era muy fuerte y no podía zafarse de su opresor mientras que la otra figura le lamia la cara. Le pareció muy extraño lo que estaba pasando pero recordó entonces de que una vez un perro singular había hecho eso una vez en el pasado. "Kokutei", al saber que la persona que la apresaba era Inugami enseguida se quedo tranquila, él la soltó dejándola hablar.

-Inugami…-

-Me alegro que aún me recuerdes… Sayaka-

Sayaka se volteó para verlo, se notaba que había cambiado ahora llevaba otras ropas y se había cortado un poco el cabello. Ella se acercó hasta la sala para prender la luz y al encenderse puedo verlo mejor. Estaba más fornido y en efecto se había cortado el cabello un poco más arriba de la cintura atado en una cola, seguía llevando ropa oscura, tenia pantalones negros y una camisa que le llegaba hasta los codos y una chaqueta larga negra de cuero sin mangas que lo cubría del frio, y en vez de los zapatos de punta de antes ahora llevaba una botas con algunas correas de adorno.

-Guao no sabía que tenias tanta fuerza, si hubiera entrado desprevenido mínimo estuviera tirado en el suelo sobándome la cabeza y gritando por el gas pimienta-

-Inugami ¿Qué haces aquí?...y ¿Cómo me encontraste?- ella se sonrojó al quedarse mirándolo por mucho rato, no pudo evitarlo.

-Vine porque necesito hablar con Zenki…supe que estaba aquí con Chiaki pero no sabía que te encontraría aquí-

-Ah- Sayaka se entristeció al saber que no había venido a verla, ¿Qué la hacía pensar de que él le importaba? Inugami nunca correspondió sus sentimientos y mucho menos lo haría ahora.

-…Pero me alegra verte Sayaka…- él se giró para verla y noto que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, Kokutei le lamia la mano a Sayaka para saludarla y ella se agachó para hacerle cariño y abrazarlo.

-Cuanto has crecido Kokutei, me alegro que este bien….Inugami, Zenki y Chiaki no están aquí posiblemente mañana o al día siguiente puede ser que vengan-

-¿Y donde se encuentran? Es urgente que hable con uno de ellos-

-Pues en estos momentos se encuentran en el hospital, Zenki tuvo un pre-infarto y Chiaki está allá con él-

-¿¡Que! ¡Eso es imposible Zenki no es humano!- Inugami se sorprendió ante lo que escuchó de Sayaka, eso era absurdo los Shikigamis, Yokais y demás razas diferentes no sufrían de las mismas enfermedades que los humanos por lo tanto no podía ser cierto lo que le pasó al guerrero guardián.

-Es la verdad Inugami, Chiaki hizo un conjuro que transformó a Zenki en humano, todavía no se por qué lo hizo pero debido a eso Zenki dejó de ser un guerrero guardián como era antes….y ¿Por qué están urgente que lo veas? ¿Pasa algo malo?- ella se paró para ver a Inugami preocupado, algo estaba pasando para que buscara a Chiaki y Zenki con tanta angustia.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo decírtelo en estos momentos, volveré dentro de dos días para hablar con Zenki por favor dile a uno de ellos que es inminente que se encuentren conmigo-

-Pero Inugami…- a Sayaka no le dio tiempo de hablar más con él por qué en ese instante desapareció junto con Kokutei. Ella estaba preocupada por la reacción del chico rubio, "¿Qué era eso tan importante que debía decirles?" pensó mientras veía la ciudad a través de la ventana.

#########################################################

Al día siguiente Chiaki se había levantado temprano para ver cómo estaba Zenki, él estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y sus signos vitales estaban bien, dentro de un rato la enfermera vendría a colocarle el medicamento así que fue al baño para arreglarse un poco. Zenki se despertó al notar el olor de Chiaki pasar por su lado y al abrir los ojos pensó que estaba ahí más ella no se encontraba en el lugar, tenía hambre pero desde anoche detestaba la comida del hospital, quería comer comida sabrosa como la que hacia Chiaki.

Mientras tanto, Chiaki se lavó la cara y los dientes, "menos mal que siempre llevó un cepillo de dientes en la cartera" pensó al guardarlo y sacar un bolsito pequeño, se recogió el cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo y se maquilló para disfrazar las ojeras que tenia, al mirarse al espejo notó que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando recordó lo que pasó en la noche, mientras se abrazaba con Zenki, nunca había tenido esa sensación de bienestar y de mucho cariño hacia él. Terminó de arreglarse un poco y salió del baño para verlo despierto mirando hacia la ventana.

#########################################################

Las chicas habían pasado una prueba de fuego al momento de ver al grupo de Soichiro acercárseles a ellas, no podían evitar sentir un poco de miedo al momento que se acercaban pero Sayaka fue la única que salió adelante para enfrentarse a Soichiro.

-Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, ¡El grupo de las chicas súper poderosas al ataque! Jajajaja, díganme niñitas ¿donde se encuentra su amiga Chiaki? ¿Huyó de aquí con la cola entre las patas? Jajajajajaja- su risa resonaba por todo el pasillo de la universidad igual que las de sus compañeros, Sayaka enseguida le respondió.- ¡Ese no es tu problema Soichiro! Lo que haga o deje de hacer Chiaki no es de tu incumbencia así que déjala tranquila-

Soichiro dejo de reírse para verle la cara a la chica que estaba frente de él, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera?- Pues dile a tu amiguita que será mejor que venga a la universidad a verme la cara sino quiere que el video que tengo de ella sea trasferido por todos los teléfonos del instituto- después de eso él se alejó del grupo de chicas junto con la cuadrilla que llevaba como escolta.

-¡Pues ella no te tiene miedo grandísimo idiota! ¡Solo porque eres líder de una banda de delincuentes te crees la gran cosa! ¡Algún día pagarás por lo que has hecho Soichiro!- las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos haciéndolo enojar, esa chica pagaría su atrevimiento. Sin necesidad de decirle alguna palabra fue enseguida a golpear a Sayaka cuando una bomba de humo invadió el pasillo permitiendo el pasó de un extraño que comenzó a golpear a cada uno de los integrantes del clan especialmente a Soichiro.

Las chicas aprovecharon de irse de ahí corriendo hasta meterse en el baño de damas rápidamente. -¿Qué rayos fue eso?- exclamó Ayame aún pegada detrás de la puerta, sus compañeras estaban tapándose la boca para que no se les escaparan las risas contenidas ocasionadas por el sucesos de hace segundos.

-Jamás en mi vida vi algo igual, ¿Eso que lanzaron era una bomba de humo?-

-No lo sé Ako pero me hubiera encantado ver el chico que le dio su paliza a ese grupo de delincuentes, seguramente debe ser alguien que tenia cuentas pendientes con él y para que no lo vieran lanzó esa bomba de humo- Sayaka recuperó el aliento tranquilizándose para poder salir tranquilamente, pero cuando las chicas salieron del baño tuvieron que entrar de nuevo para no reírse del estado deprimente en que estaban el clan de Soichiro.

#########################################################

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Zenki aún seguía internado en la cama de su habitación pensando todo lo que había pasado en sí, ser humano era complejo, no solo por lo delicado que era su cuerpo y salud sino que también estaban incluido los sentimientos que para él era muy difíciles de entender, su orgullo estaba de por medio y esa era la única emoción que era importante, pero desde que dejó de ser un demonio guardián y comprendió lo que era la soledad, su mentalidad cambió un poco cuando sintió el vacio de Chiaki en la casa de los Enno. Quién diría que él podría extrañar a alguien que le hizo la vida imposible desde que volvió a la vida pero era así, quería estar con ella a pesar de todo lo malo que hubiera pasado entre los dos.

Cuando Chiaki lo convirtió en humano para él era el mayor castigo que ser el guerrero guardián de alguien para toda la eternidad, odiaba su estado y muchas veces pensó en que la muerte era mucho mejor pero sería recordado como el demonio más fuerte del mundo que sucumbía a un delito de locura y desesperación llevándolo a la tumba como humano, así que tuvo que resistir esa fuerte tentación, pero jamás perdonó el castigo que le impuso esa chica. Después de un año su némesis se había graduado en la preparatoria y dentro de varios meses vendría a la ciudad, durante ese tiempo de aburrimiento experimentó una sensación que muy poco pudo poseer en algunas ocasiones, Celos. Cada vez que la veía salir con un chico o un hombre su orgullo quedaba a un lado para dar paso a la rabia, le molestaba verla pasearse de la mano con otra persona, sentía como la sangre le hervía pero jamás se lo demostró. Nadie sabría que el shikigami más poderoso de todos se había enamorado de su peor pesadilla. -"¿Desde cuándo dejé que esto me pasara?"- Pensó mientras miraba el atardecer y el sol se ocultaba entre los grandes edificios de la ciudad.

Chiaki se encontraba caminando en dirección de nuevo al hospital, se fue a su casa en la mañana para cambiarse la ropa y buscar algunas cosas pero estaba tan cansada que tomó una siesta, ahora iba muy tarde así que tendría que apresurar el paso para llegar a tiempo, solo esperaba de que él estuviera bien si hacer desastres como lo hacía siempre.

Él se levantó de la cama pero enseguida su pecho comenzó a dolerle, su cuerpo estaba tenso ocasionando que le doliera las articulaciones y el cuello, maldijo su mala suerte y volvió a la cama repitiéndose que su estado de enfermedad duraría poco, en ese instante ella llegó con un bolso y un poco más tranquila que cuando se fue en la mañana. –Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto ella dejando las cosas encima de la silla donde durmió la noche anterior.

-Bien-

-¿En serio?...te veo preocupado-

-Ya te dije que estoy bien-

Ella suspiró y fue a sentarse a su lado, pudo notar que estaba tenso y con la mirada perdida en la ventana como si estuviera pensando en algo muy serio. –Pues yo te veo raro… ¿te hicieron algo?-

-No, estoy bien así que deja de mirarme así-

Chiaki se estaba enojando con la actitud orgullosa que tenia ahora, muy diferente a la de ayer donde estaba más calmado y dócil que hasta los hizo acercarse un poco mas; colocó sus manos en sus hombros presionándolos un poco y noto lo duros que estaban, Zenki hizo un gesto de molestia y aparto sus manos de él. -¿Por qué eres tan molesta? Te acabo de decir que estoy bien así que no me toques como si necesitara de ti-

-¿Por que eres tan arrogante y orgulloso? ¿Te cuesta mucho aceptar la ayuda de los demás solo por qué crees que es por lastima? No Zenki, yo me preocupé por ti porque en realidad me importas y no porque te crea débil, al contrario eres fuerte y nunca aceptas un no por respuesta… ¿Tan mal te parezco?-

- No tengo nada, estoy bien-

Ella se le quedó mirando por unos instantes para recibir otra respuesta pero era obvio que no seria así, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, él en cambió volteó a ver la puerta cerrarse y además lanzar un suspiro de resignación -¿Hasta cuándo seguiré así?-

La chica sacerdotisa caminaba por los pasillos de la clínica en dirección a la cafetería, nunca puede entender las reacciones inesperadas de ese hombre, algunos días lo quería como un amigo, otros lo odiaba como si fuera su enemigo, eran tantas cosas que chocaban en su mente que decidió comprar un café y tomarlo sentada mirando a un periódico que se encontró en su puesto. Pasaba las paginas sin ver nada interesante porque su mente estaba pensando en él "es un idiota orgulloso, arrogante, tonto, y grosero".


	12. Chapter 12

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 12

Dudas e inquietudes bajo la penumbra

Ya la noche había caído como un manto que dejaba vislumbrar las luces de los edificios de la ciudad nocturna, la luna estaba en su esplendor como el mayor farol que iluminaba la habitación de aquel hombre que una vez fue un gran luchador de batallas, Zenki estaba siendo tratado por la misma enfermera de la otra noche que de vez en cuando miraba con extrañeza al corpulento hombre, la aguja llena del liquido analgésico atravesaba el catéter que tenía en la mano mientras observaba la reacción del medicamento en el paciente, la enfermera pudo notar que la chica que se quedaba en esa habitación no se encontraba.

-¿Disculpe señor, su novia en donde se encuentra?-

-Ella no es mi novia señora y tenga cuidado con lo que hace con esa cosa-

-jum, no sea grosero solo le preguntaba por qué está prohibido que los familiares estén rondando en el hospital a estas horas- la enfermera terminó de ofrecerle el medicamento, recogió sus utensilios y se fue sin decir nada. Él solo hizo un gruñido y tocó el objeto extraño que estaba injertado en su extremidad, ese extraño líquido le debilitó el brazo y ya iba expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo por lo cual esta molestia lo estaba desesperando. –Maldición odio esto, odio estar aquí, odio ser un débil humano-

-¿Aun sigues de mal humor?- Chiaki estaba recostada del marco de la puerta con la mirada fija en él, su rostro demostraba un cierto aire de tristeza y su voz sonaba apagada.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Chiaki-

-Me acabo de encontrar con la enfermera y me dijo que fuiste grosero con ella…así que dudo mucho que estés bien, dime ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- ella se acercó hasta sentarse en la silla y estar frente a él.

-No quiero estar aquí…este lugar me enferma más de lo que estoy-

-Se que no es un buen lugar pero aquí es donde pueden curarte Zenki, recuerda que ya no eres un shikigami que podía curar sus heridas…- en ese momento se quedo callada al ver la reacción molesta que estaba surgiendo de él. – A pesar de todo ya hablé con el médico y me dijo que ya estabas recuperándote y que dentro de poco ya podrán darte de alta-

- eso espero, ya no soporto un minuto más aquí…ustedes los humanos…-

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto tener esa forma humana? ¿Acaso es mejor estar encerrado en una piedra durante miles de años que vivir una vida diferente?-ella ya estaba molestándose por esta situación, no podía creer lo muy malagradecido que podía ser el guerrero guardián.

-Tú no entiendes Chiaki, vivir en esta nueva forma no es fácil, esta debilidad nunca podré aceptarla además de ser invadido con los sentimientos humanos…- Zenki miró al techo suspirando e intentando aguantar lo que tenía por dentro, ella jamás debía enterarse de lo que sentía por culpa de su nuevo estado de vida.

-Entonces explícame mejor lo que te pasa. En realidad no entiendo tu manera de ser, algunas veces eres amable conmigo pero otras veces te comportas con ese temperamento estúpido que tienes… me gusta más cuando dejas de ser orgulloso y arrogante- en sus mejillas se demostraba un tenue rubor rosa que coloreaba su rostro y acompañaban la pequeña chispa de sus ojos.

Él volteó a mirarla y notó ese color lindo que la hacía ver hermosa en su semblante, pero como podría ser lo que ella pedía si eso era dejar de ser lo que lo caracterizaba, un guerrero orgulloso de sus batallas que lo forjaba como el mejor entre todos, preferiría abandonar sus sentimientos como siempre lo había hecho pero esta vez era diferente. -¿Cómo me pides que deje de ser lo que soy solo porque te guste? ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu querido Goki como lo han hecho todos? Él si puede cambiar a la forma en que te guste-

-Porque he visto en ti algo diferente que seguramente ninguna persona ha logrado ver, yo vi que detrás de ese gran caparazón de orgullo y soberbia, existe un guerrero bueno que lucha por la justicia y en defender a las personas…y un hombre amable, valiente, entregado. Akira es uno de mis mejores amigos y Goki lo quiero tal como es de la misma manera que te quiero a ti, cada uno tiene su cualidad que los hace únicos y sé que el tuyo no es precisamente el orgullo-

-¿Y según tu cual sería esa cualidad que tanto dices ver? Deja de decir tantas estupideces sobre cosas que no son ciertas Chiaki, soy lo que soy y punto…te guste o no- él giró a ver de nuevo la ventana cruzando sus brazos en su pecho molesto.

-Pues aunque no lo creas veo en ti a un hombre que no se rinde ante nada pero….- en ese instante se volteó y caminó en dirección al baño aguantando las ganas de llorar – también veo un hombre con la capacidad de proteger a lo que ama de corazón, solo que ahora has dejado esa cualidad a un lado- tomó la manija abriendo la puerta y encerrándose en la pequeña habitación. Zenki pudo escuchar el cerrar de la puerta a un lado de él, sentía esa tristeza al contemplar la ciudad de que de una forma u otra la había hecho llorar de nuevo, ¿pero cómo podía un guerrero apartar su orgullo y soberbia solo para entregarse a una mujer? Chiaki en cambio estaba sentada encima del retrete secándose las lagrimas de impotencia, no podía evitarlo en realidad sentía algo por él a diferencia de los demás chicos que había conocido, desde pequeña estaba enamorada de ese héroe que a pesar de todo siempre estaba protegiéndola sea porque era su deber o por sus propios motivos. –Soy una tonta, él es un shikigami Chiaki y jamás va a sentir algo por ti entiéndelo de una vez por todas- en ese momento ella recordó algunas imágenes de los días que había pasado con él. Las miradas escondidas detrás del espejo, los momentos en que quedaba anonadado cada vez que la veía, la vez en que lo abrazó y él le correspondió el abrazo. –Maldición…-

#########################################################

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana, él se despertó con cierto malestar en su brazo, al incorporarse observó como la chica sacerdotisa yacía en la silla dormida y pudo ver que tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, su cabello caía en su rostro y solo se estaba cubriendo con un suéter, se notaba que estaba incomoda durmiendo en ese asiento. –Buenos Días señor Zenki vine a colocarle su medicamento- una mujer apareció con una canastilla plástica con unas inyectadoras y frasquitos blancos colocándola a un lado de él, después de revisar el funcionamiento del dispositivo del suero, comenzó a preparar el medicamento en la inyectadora.

– ¿Donde está la señora de anoche?-

-Ella se acaba de ir porque ya su turno terminó, ahora yo lo atenderé hasta la tarde cuando ella vuelva a su turno de la noche- la chica era joven como de unos 25 años, muy alegre y entusiasta cosa que no le caía muy bien al señor de los demonios. –Su novia debe de estar muy incómoda en esa silla, ya he dormido en varias ocasiones así y casi no se puede conciliar el sueño por lo molestas que son-

-¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que ella es mi novia? Ella es solo una amiga nada más-

-Pues yo no creería lo mismo señor Zenki, esa chica se preocupa mucho por usted sino no estuviera ahí acostada, la he visto dos veces hablando a su médico de cómo se encuentra usted y si podrá recuperarse por completo, además de que no se ha ido a su casa a reposar y comer, ni siquiera a cambiarse de ropa- él volteó a ver a la chica que aun seguía dormida en la silla de enfrente y en realidad no se había percatado de que Chiaki tenía la misma ropa cuando llegó a verlo como también de las ojeras que habían debajo de sus ojos, en su rostro se reflejaba el cansancio que normalmente sienten los humanos.

-Eso es su problema no el mío- y con eso volvió su vista hacia una de las ventanas observando el paisaje que se divisaba en el exterior. Horas más tarde la chica fue despertándose lentamente, en realidad tenía un tortícolis que había tensionado los hombros y todo el cuello provocándole un severo malestar pero aún así se levantó enseguida para ver al hombre que intentaba pararse de la cama. -¿Acaso el médico no te dijo que guardaras reposo?- dictó ella mirándolo directamente.

-Siento que mi cuerpo se pudre de tanto estar sentado. Quiero caminar y estirarme un poco. Creo que por eso no vaya a morirme-

-En realidad no pero al menos déjame acompañarte, a no ser que te pierdas y termines metido en la cocina de la cafetería del hospital- esto a él le ocasionó una cierta gracia, una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

#########################################################

En el jardín trasero del hospital los dos personajes estaban caminado por los senderos del lugar, gracias al tiempo que estaba un poco nublado provocó que el paseo fuera un poca más estable físicamente a pesar de que el silencio que había entre los dos ya se estaba formándose incomodo. –nunca pensé que los jardines del hospital fueran tan atractivos. Siento como si estuviera en uno de los parques de Shibuya o de Shinjuku-

-¿Qué son esos lugares?- pregunto él girando a verla.

-Son parques famosos aquí en Tokio, cuando estás en ellos puedes sentir mucha tranquilidad y paz y si en algunas ocasiones cuando te sientes muy estresado y vas a esos jardines inmediatamente se te quita toda presión que lleves encima. Pero en primavera es cuando son más hermosos por que se da el festival de los arboles de cerezo-

- Conoces bastantes de estos sitios. Así que ya te has adaptado muy bien a la ciudad…me imagino que si es así no querrás volver a Shikigami-sho ¿no es así?-

-Por los momentos aún no pero sé que llegará el día en que deba volver para visitar a mi abuela, a mi familia y mis amigos, pero por ahora quiero disfrutar un poco más de la ciudad-

-Entonces ya no seré libre ¿verdad?- en ese instante ella se detuvo en una parte del parque del hospital y mirándolo con inquietud le preguntó -¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente?-

-Que ahora viviré en este cuerpo humano para siempre ya que ahora dejarás de ser sacerdotisa para vivir una vida normal- giró al verla y notó enseguida que esta conversación ya estaba tomando otro rumbo.

-¿Te molesta mucho vivir así? ¿Entonces prefieres estar encerrado en una roca por muchos años sin saber nada de este mundo? (suspiro) ¿En realidad no te gusta estar aquí Zenki?- su mirada expresaba un aire de tristeza que intentaba ocultar, no podía entender al hombre que estaba situado frente a ella. Era difícil saber en donde se ubicaba exactamente su mente si es que la tenía.

El viento era suave provocando que sus cabellos se moviera al son de la brisa que volaba en ese minuto, transportaba la sensación del ambiente incomodo y tenso que había entre ellos dos.

-No… solo que pensar en la idea de que ahora soy un humano me molesta tanto que prefiero volver a la roca en donde estaba sellado, este mundo es demasiado pacifico para mi entiende eso- sus palabras no dudaban en ningún momento, en realidad estaba hablando con tanta sinceridad que así las dijera con dulzura aun sería muy duras y cortantes para ella.

-si es así no te preocupes, yo… yo volveré a encerrarte en cuanto te recuperes…ya veo que tu tampoco deseas estar a mi lado- esa última frase la expresó casi en susurro que si él no estuviera acostumbrado a esa clase de nivel del habla, no podría entender el por qué de las primeras lagrimas que salieron de los ojos violetas que se alejaban por el camino en que hace unos minutos habían caminado.


	13. Chapter 13

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 13

Un trato bajo la lluvia

Chiaki caminó rápidamente por los pasajes del jardín conteniendo las lagrimas tras la pequeña discusión que había tenido minutos atrás con Zenki, en realidad él tenía razón, desde que tenía existencia siempre fue un demonio condenado a servir a su ancestro y ahora le servía a ella obligado y para agregar más problemas ¡Lo había convertido en humano!, sin querer convirtió su pesadilla en realidad. Ella se detuvo debajo de un árbol respirando profundo, elevó su cara al cielo y pudo ver que las ramas del frondoso sauce la cubrían por completo. En ese instante las nubes comenzaron a derramar pequeñas gotas que fueron subiendo de intensidad formando una torrencial lluvia, sintió como las chispas de agua caían en su cara refrescándola un poco.

-Jum, nunca hubiera imaginado que la realidad fuera así… hasta las nubes lloran conmigo- decía al bajar la cara y las gotas se deslizaban por sus mejillas uniéndose con sus lagrimas, se acercó hasta estar al pie del árbol y se sentó en una de sus raíces a esperar a que dejara de llover, el sonido de la lluvia era relajante a pesar de que escuchaba a lo lejos el murmullo de la ciudad, recordó las veces en que se asomaba a la ventana para ver la lluvia caer y relajarse con su música constante, en su mente se deslizó las veces en que peleaba con Zenki cuando entraba mojado a la casa cuando estaban en la época de primavera, en las ocasiones en que tuvo que bañarlo porque hedía a perro mojado he infestaba toda la casa.

En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa amarga al recordar cada una de esas piezas que formaban su memoria. –Creo que ya es hora de que deje de vivir este sueño y vea la realidad…él no quiere estar conmigo sino en su mundo y tiene todo el derecho de pedirlo, es mejor que lo deje ir- un suspiro salió de su boca y ya cuando iba a emprender la marcha hacia el hospital se sorprendió al mirarlo frente de ella. –Zenki…-

Él se encontraba de pie mirándola directamente a los ojos, estaba completamente mojado y se podía notar la ropa blanca adherida a su cuerpo musculoso, su cabello rojo estaba escurrido por su espalda y parte de sus hombros, en los mechones que tenía en la cara se podía ver las gotas que finalizaban en ellos, pero era más que todo su mirada rojiza oscura era la más atrayente. – ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estaba buscándote pero la lluvia me cogió aquí afuera… ¿y tú qué haces debajo de este árbol?- exclamó Zenki fijando su mirada directamente en ella.

-¿Buscándome?-

-Yo pregunté primero-

-Estaba pensando en algo…- ella volteó a ver como la lluvia seguía cayendo en uno de los asientos de madera que estaba cerca de ellos.

-¿En qué?- Zenki se acercó lentamente hasta estar a unos pasos de ella.

-En nada importante…será mejor que entremos porque-

-Debe ser muy importante para que te hayas quedado aquí afuera… ¿Es sobre mi cierto?-

-¿y de cuando acá tú piensas que mis pensamientos siempre son sobre ti? Tengo una vida sabes, muy aparte de la tuya-

-¿Empezando por que hace unos momentos dijiste que yo no quería estar a tu lado?, no entiendo el por qué piensas de esa forma, tu abuela me dijo que no me separara de ti y eso es lo que…-

-¡No es necesario Zenki! ¡Yo te daré tu maldita libertad si quieres pero deja de decirme eso! … lo que haces es confundirme…- ya sus lagrimas no se distinguían entre las gotas que caían ahora en ella pero se notaba por su mirada de que no se sentía nada feliz.

-¿Confundirte? ¿A qué rayos te refieres con eso?-

-algunas veces me tratas bien y en otras dejas salir al idiota que está dentro de ti, a ese ser arrogante que me irrita…pero ya eso no será así, te devolveré a tu roca para que seas feliz y yo vuelva a mi vida normal-

-Entiendo pero espero que no se te haya olvidado de que existe un maldito monstruo que si no lo detenemos puede destruir este mundo- estaba totalmente molesto con su comportamiento, no solo complicaba las cosas para él sino que ella se centraba solo en ella y ese egoísmo no lo soportaba. –Ya sé cuál es tu problema Chiaki, crees que por que soy humano debo de sentir lo que tu raza siente, de entenderlos solo porque ahora estoy en igualdad de condiciones, pero no, no lo voy hacer…al menos de que me demuestres lo contrario-

-No comprendo…-

-demuéstrame que los humanos han cambiado, de que los sentimientos a los que estoy vulnerable no son muestra de debilidad, hazme cambiar de opinión con respecto a los de tu raza, demuéstramelo Chiaki-

-¿De qué me sirve hacer algo parecido si no estás dispuesto a escucharme? De nada me vale mostrarte en lo que somos ahora si ni siquiera te importamos, nada me consta de que pondrás de tu parte para entendernos un poco-

-Muy bien hagamos un trato, si me convences de que los humanos han cambiado y de que puedo confiar en ellos me quedaré como humano, pero si sigo observando de que son iguales a pesar de los siglos que han transcurrido sencillamente me sellarás de nuevo ¿trato hecho?- Zenki extendió su mano en señal de hacer el trato con ella, Chiaki lo observó por unos segundos hasta que camino hacia él y estrechó su mano.

-Trato hecho pero eso si con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que dejes tu arrogancia a un lado…me sulfura mucho hablar contigo y este de por medio tu mal carácter-

-hare mi mejor esfuerzo para contenerme…ahora, será mejor que entremos o sino nos regañaran a ambos-

-créeme que lo harán estas empapado- Chiaki tocó su brazo y no solo estaba mojado sino que igualmente estaba frio. –Oh Zenki puedes coger un resfriado así, vamos a entrar para que te den algo contra la gripe-

Ambos caminaron de vuelta a la entrada del hospital donde los esperaban el médico con algunas enfermeras, lo obvio se hacía venir por las caras molestas que tenían aquellas personas vestidas de blanco.

#####################################################

Ya había caído un poco más del mediodía cuando Sayaka, Ako y Ayame entraron a la habitación y encontraron a Zenki acostado discutiendo con el médico debido a que no se quería colocar otra inyección más, mientras Chiaki estaba sentada con una taza en mano y una manta que la cubría. –Al parecer llegamos en un mal momento- declaró Sayaka al ser la primera en entrar.

-Chicas…- la sacerdotisa volteó a verlas y se levantó de su asiento para saludarlas, su amiga Sayaka le correspondió el saludo mientras las demás dejaban algunas bolsas en una de las repisas que estaban en una de las paredes. –Chiaki estas caliente, ¿te mojaste con la lluvia de hace rato?-

-Si bueno… es una larga historia…- ella se frotó detrás de la cabeza mientras en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	14. Chapter 14

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 14

Un aroma que embriaga.

-Deja de quejarte que mañana ya estarás en casa y podrás comer lo que quieras- Chiaki acomodaba los platos donde estaba la cena de esa noche, a pesar de el hambre insaciable de Zenki, la comida del hospital era de su total desagrado y por lo tanto ella tenía que obligarlo a comer.

-Si ya me siento mejor nos podemos ir ahora mismo, odio este lugar y detesto su comida, no quiero estar un minuto más aquí-

-No nos podemos ir ahora por que el médico no está trabajando a estas horas de la noche, así que tenemos que esperar a mañana para que firme el permiso y así poder irnos-

-¡Ja! Yo no necesito de un tonto permiso para irme de este lugar- Zenki cruzó sus brazos molesto y después de mirar hacia la puerta giró a verla colocar la bandeja en una de las repisas. -¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, el medicamento logro controlarme la gripe y gracias al té ya me siento más repuesta- Chiaki le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de revisar una de las bolsas que sus amigas le habían llevado en la tarde. – Como ya comiste yo voy a comer abajo en la cafetería, Sayaka me trajó algo de comer así que nos vemos dentro de un rato- al momento de que iba saliendo de la habitación escuchó el gruñido que él hizo, sabía que le molestaba que lo dejaran solo pero era mucho mejor que estar ahí y darle de comer de sus alimentos.

######################################################

Abajo en el cafetín, Chiaki disfrutaba de su cena cuando recibió un mensaje de texto en su celular, al revisarlo, pudo notar que era de un número desconocido. "necesito hablar con ustedes, es urgente, tengo información sobre la fuerza oscura que se aproxima"

-¿Quién será el que me mandó esto?- ella lo leyó varias veces pero no pudo deducir quién sería la persona que le envió ese mensaje desconocido, pensó en varios conocidos que posiblemente supieran del inminente peligro que se acercaba pero los descartó al no poder encontrar un lazo que los uniera con esa información. Ya cansada de darle vueltas al asunto decidió subir a ver cómo le iba Zenki con la visita de la enfermera, ya eran más de las 9:30 PM así que seguramente le estarían aplicando el último medicamento.

–Lo más seguro es que este gritándole a la pobre señora para que no lo inyecten- Chiaki no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de solo imaginar al guerrero guardián luchando contra una enfermera armada con una inyectadora.

Al llegar, efectivamente la enfermera estaba saliendo de la habitación furiosa que al mirarla solo le pudo dar un saludo rápido para irse fugazmente por el pasillo, Chiaki entró y notó que Zenki se hallaba sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia la ventana, a un lado se encontraban el dispositivo que estaba insertado en la mano de él – ¡Menos mal que ya no volveré a ver a esa mujer! ¡Estuvo a punto de inyectarme dos veces si no la hubiera detenido!-

-Jajajaja, seguramente será la que más va extrañar de este hospital, es la única enfermera que ha logrado dominarte un poco- Chiaki se tapó la boca con la mano para poder aguantar la risa que le ocasionaba las peleas infantiles entre él y la enfermera de la noche. –Cambiando de tema, ¿estás seguro que te sientes mejor?-

-Por supuesto que sí, a pesar de que soy un humano tengo una buena resistencia física…seguramente ya he estado curado desde ayer y nadie se ha fijado de eso-

-Puede ser pero lo importante es que ya estas mejor y de que podremos volver al departamento-

-Y a realizar un plan para estar seguros del ataque que va a realizar ese monstruo, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y es mejor estar prevenido-

-¿Y desde cuando tú piensas un plan defensivo? Siempre eres el primero en atacar sin pensarlo-

-No lo sé, desde hace mucho tiempo no había sentido esta sensación de precaución ante una lucha, tengo la corazonada de que este nuevo enemigo no es nada comparado a los anteriores Chiaki-

-¿A qué te refieres?- ella se acercó preocupada y apoyó las manos cerca de la suya.

-Desde que estoy en esta forma humana mis presentimientos se han hecho más precisos, por alguna razón u otra he considerado en pensar las cosas antes de actuar…como lo hace Goki…- una leve molestia se vislumbró en su mirada acompañado de una inclinación de cabeza.

-No es malo de que actúes así, al contrario es bueno de que ahora pienses lo que vas hacer antes de atacar a lo loco sin al menos tener un plan…pero me preocupa lo que acabas de decirme, pensé que yo era la única que tenía ese pensamiento- ella ubicó su mano en su pecho donde se sitúa su corazón, pudo sentir como sus latidos se hacían un poco más apresurados al pensar en lo que él le había dicho.

-Quizás sean ideas mías…no te preocupes, es posible de que nos estemos preocupando de más- colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y le sonrió pícaramente.

-Eso espero- un suspiro salió de ella y a continuación fue a sentarse en la silla donde dormiría por última vez pero una pregunta formulada por él la detuvo al instante.

-Aún no me has demostrado en que han cambiado los humanos…-Chiaki se volteó a verlo y aún pudo observar esa sonrisa picara que mantenía en su cara, ella se acercó y cruzando los brazos le preguntó. -¿Y qué quieres que te demuestre? Puedo durar toda la noche actualizando tus conocimientos sobre los humanos-

Zenki bajó los brazos y los colocó encima de las rodillas acercándose un poco más a ella. –No sé tú eres la experta, tampoco creas que te lo voy a poner fácil chica sacerdotisa- Chiaki no pudo evitar sonrojarse por semejante momento que estaba ocurriendo, al tenerlo tan cerca, notó que era mucho más guapo que en su forma humana, sus ojos habían perdido esa sombra oscura que los rodeaba haciéndolos más definidos pero aún conservaba ese color rojo oscuro que lo hacía enigmático, las marcas en sus mejillas también habían desaparecido pero notaba su piel mucho más joven y suave que en las pocas veces en que pudo verlo tan de cerca en su forma demoniaca. Sus labios ya no estaban marcados por sus colmillos pero tenían un encanto que le provocaba besarlos. -¡Hey! ¿Estás ahí?- ella salió de su lapsus mental y desvió la mirada a un punto perdido de la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?- su mirada de interrogación, sus cejas arqueadas y su ceño fruncido le llamó mucho la atención, no pudo evitar tocarle la frente inconscientemente. –Te ves extraño sin tu diadema, además de que tienes mucho cabello-

-Jum, déjalo así, no me molesta en lo absoluto-

-Al menos déjame cepillártelo. Lo tienes muy enredado atrás y estas despeinado- Chiaki sin esperar respuesta de él, fue hacia su bolso y sacó un cepillo pequeño, lo obligó a voltearse a un lado de la cama y ella se colocó detrás de él. Logró desatar la cola que le tenía el cabello recogido a Zenki con algunos jalones por los nudos que estaban dentro del mismo. Al principio ambos discutían porque él no quería que le tocara el cabello pero ella no iba a desistir fácilmente, ya a la larga pudo desenredarlo por completo y ahora solo pasaba el cepillo varias veces para emparejarlo. –Tu cabello estaría mejor si al menos te lo cuidaras-

-¡Ja, ¿Es una broma cierto? No tengo tiempo y las ganas para hacer esa cosa de mujeres-

-No es solo de mujeres, también existen hombres que se acicalan para estar presentables y limpios, muy a diferencia de ti que más bien hay que obligarte a entrar al baño…eso es una de las cosas de las que tienes que aprender como humano- Chiaki terminó de cepillarle la crin y ahora le pidió que se rotara frente a ella, Zenki lo hizo de mala gana pero al tenerla tan cerca no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño calor por dentro. –los hombres aseados son más atractivos que los que a pesar de tener buen cuerpo no se cuidan para nada…- ella pasaba su mano por los mechones que le caían en sus hombros a la vez que los peinaba de una manera delicada, se dejo llevar por el impulso de tocarlo y paseó sus extremidades por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho donde se detuvo un momento.

-¿Y a ti te gustan los hombres así?- dijo él con voz baja y ronca. Le gustaba lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-Si…el aroma natural y aseado me parece excitante…- sus dedos jugaban con su clavícula en un movimiento hipnótico. A Zenki se le erizaba los vellos del cuerpo cuando sus dedos subían al cuello y bajaban de nuevo a su pecho en forma de zigzag, por un instante sintió las ganas de tomar sus manos y besarlas pero por orgullo o pudor no lo hizo. Chiaki se acercó un poco más para olerlo y notó el aroma a medicamentos, suero y hospital en él, su nariz rozó su cuello que como una gata olfateó cada punto de su zona superior.

- Chiaki…- él no pudo emitir más de una palabra por que igual que ella estaba envuelto en ese encanto sensual del cual no podían zafarse, rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y con el otro acarició su melena negro-violeta que ahora llegaba a los hombros, Chiaki no pudo evitar elevar su rostro para poder sentir sus labios pero en ese instante su teléfono sonó despertándolos a ambos de lo que estaban haciendo.

-No…yo…voy a contestar- ella no hallaba como ocultar su rostro ante la inminente vergüenza que sentía, tomó su teléfono y luego salió corriendo hacia el baño.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" Zenki quedó perplejo en la misma posición intentando entender lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos.


	15. Chapter 15

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 15

Una fiesta que resuelve todo

Al día siguiente, Zenki salía de alta del hospital en la mañana así que Sayaka fue a recogerlos mientras Ako, Ayame y la abuela Nagi preparaban una pequeña celebración en el departamento. Al llegar al hospital, Sayaka notó que los dos estaban tratándose de una manera muy inusual, notaba en su amiga un ligero rubor cada vez que hablaba con él y viceversa, pero decidió no decirle nada a su compañera hasta llegar al departamento. En el camino, Chiaki estaba feliz de que por fin podría descansar en su casa después de dos días durmiendo en una silla, a pesar de que iba al departamento a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, no se quedaba para descansar.

Al llegar al domicilio, iban subiendo por las escaleras hasta que Sayaka les dijo que les tenía una pequeña celebración para festejar que ya estaban en casa. Cuando entraron encontraron a Ako junto con la abuela Nagi en la cocina preparando la comida mientras Ayame acomodaba todo en la mesa del comedor.

-¡Chiaki!- Ayame corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-Hola Ayame, gracias por hacer esto junto con las chicas y la abuela-

-De nada amiga, ahora ve a cambiarte que hueles a hospital igual tu Zenki, deben de estar hambrientos los dos- el estomago de Zenki rugió cuando exhaló es sabroso aroma que salía de la cocina. Chiaki se rió cuando también su estomago hizo lo mismo así que tomo la mano de Zenki para llevarlo a su cuarto.

-Vamos, ve a bañarte y a cambiarte, así podrás comer lo que quieras- después de que él entró en su alcoba ella se metió en su habitación para hacer lo mismo, Ayame se quedó mirando a Sayaka y ambas se rieron pensando lo mismo. Luego de un rato y terminando de preparar los últimos toques Chiaki salió de su cuarto, estaba vestida con una falda corta acampanada negra y un top beis con adornos en negro que le llegaba hasta la cadera, traía el cabello suelto y de adornos tenía unos pendientes del mismo color que la franela.

-Lamento la demora- ella se sentó al lado de Sayaka justo al frente de Zenki quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, Ako que estaba a su lado también lo había notado al observar la cara embelesada del hombre pelirrojo. Todos comenzaron a comer notando las miradas indiscretas de él y de ella, Sayaka le buscaba conversación a Chiaki sobre lo que había pasado en la universidad los últimos días que ella no había ido y que debía de asistir para hablar con los profesores sobre sus faltas, pero era como si estuviera hablando en el aire por que Chiaki la miraba a ella y de vez en cuando se distraía mirando a Zenki.

-¡Todo estaba divino! Exclamó Ako ya satisfecha con la comida- Abuela Nagi usted cocina excelente, sobre todo los postres ¡es una experta!-

-Jajajaja no es para tanto Ako-san, si sé que en los postres me destaco más por que estudie repostería hace mucho tiempo y ya tengo experiencia haciéndolos-

-Es por eso que usted tiene un negocio de cafetería para vender sus dulces ¿No es así?- exclamo Ayame tomando el ultimo dulce que quedaba en el plato.

-Así es, ese negocio lo fundamos mi esposo y yo hace 20 años atrás cuando recién nos graduamos de la universidad, a ambos nos gustaba la comida en especial nos encantaba la idea de abrir una restaurante donde se sirviera comida sabrosa y postres, él era un experto preparando cualquier tipo de comida que le pidiesen en cambio yo me encargaba de los postres que acompañaban sus platos, nos decían los clientes que éramos la combinación perfecta igual que nuestros platillos –

Chiaki le gustó la frase final que dijo la abuela Nagi -La combinación perfecta… ¿Y después que pasó?-

-Pues mi esposo enfermó de gravedad, él me pidió que cuando se fuera transformara el negocio en una cafetería y que no dejara de preparar los deliciosos dulces que a él le gustaban tanto y que hacían felices a las personas. Fue después de su muerte que cambie el restaurante a una cafetería y así lo he hecho hasta ahora, no solo porque es la última voluntad de mi difunto esposo sino que también es mi sueño-

-Su historia es muy romántica abuela Nagi, espero que su cafetería este abierta por muchos años más-exclamó Ako sonriendo por la historia que la anciana les había relatado.

######################################################

Más tarde, la celebración continúo su rumbo sin Chiaki y Zenki que estaban cansados y fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, las chicas le contaban a la abuela Nagi sobre el grupo de Soichiro y las maldades que le habían hecho a su amiga razón por la cual no volvía a la universidad, por eso ellas estaban buscando la forma de hacerle pagar lo que le hizo de una manera justa por el bien de ellas y de las demás personas que puedan caer en sus manos, le contaron que él y su clan estaba involucrado en las carreras ilícitas y en las ventas de drogas y por ende era buscado por la policía.

-Ya veo, yo también había escuchado de esas carreras ilícitas que hacen en las calles en la madrugada. Tengo un cliente que es un policía retirado y que seguramente las puede ayudar en buscar pruebas para poder encarcelarlos-

-¡Eso es perfecto abuela Nagi! Si tenemos a alguien que nos aconseje y nos ayude con esta misión seguramente tendremos más posibilidades de agarrar con las manos en la masa a Soichiro y su grupo- Ayame saltó de la emoción ante la aventura que se les presentaba, igual que sus amigas sabían que esto era peligroso, pero a ella le encantaba ese tipo de cosas.

Sayaka calmó a su amiga Ayame y luego para continuar la conversación le preguntó a la anciana- Abuela, ¿cuándo podemos vernos con ese señor para que nos ayude?-

-Déjenme llamarlo esta noche para hablar con él, seguramente las ayudará en este caso, él es una buena persona y seguramente se interesará en este caso-

-Muchas gracias abuela Nagi- exclamó Sayaka con una reverencia que fue correspondida por la anciana- De nada mi niña, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberme ayudado en la cafetería.-

######################################################

Ya era de noche cuando Chiaki se levantó de su cama, revisó el reloj de la mesa y eran las 2:00 AM así que dedujo que todos estarían durmiendo, despacio salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido pero al ver la luz encendida de la sala supo que no era la única sonámbula de la casa. Cuando se dirigía a la cocina pudo ver a Zenki revisando la nevera, obviamente se levantó por más comida.- ¿No es muy tarde para que estés comiendo?- exclamó ella recostándose de la pared mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Él se levantó enseguida al reconocer esa voz, lo había descubierto por segunda vez en la nevera buscando algo para comer–No puedo evitarlo, pasé hambre en ese hospital- él sacó algunos bollos de arroz que habían quedado de la reunión y los calentó en el microondas, Chiaki solo tomó un vaso para llenarlo de la jarra de agua.

-¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó ofreciéndole los bollos recién sacados del microondas.

Ella lo negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba agua, Zenki levantó los hombros en señal de aceptación y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones a comer, Chiaki fue detrás de su compañero. -Zenki ¿Por qué te dio ese ataque? Tú nunca has sufrido de enfermedades humanas y creo que eso en los Oni no es normal-

-Es porque soy humano ahora….- exclamó con el último bollo en su boca. En verdad tenía mucha hambre.

-No hables con la comida en la boca… ¿de verdad fue por eso?-

Luego de tragar, colocó el tazón en la mesa de la sala y mirando a la ventana dijo – Aparte de eso es también por otras razones que no se cuales son específicamente… Después de la discusión que tuvimos, me fui a la calle a analizar lo que me habías dicho en especial esa comparación que hiciste de Goki y de mí. (Suspiro) No eres la única que me lo ha expresado, desde hace mucho tiempo muchas personas me hacían esa comparación. Ozuno, los humanos….hasta Vasara llegó un momento en que también me lo echó en cara una vez que estábamos peleando-

Chiaki se quedó pensativa sobre lo que su compañero le decía, en realidad si existía mucha diferencia entre él y Goki que era hasta notable físicamente, Zenki era más robusto y fornido, con el cabello rojo y de mirada agresiva con un carácter impetuoso, arrogante y agresivo, nada que ver con Goki que tenía una silueta más definida y delicada, su cabello parecía una cascada azul que caía delicadamente, su fortaleza espiritual e intelectual eran enormes en comparación con el demonio rojo. Dos polos opuestos que si debía elegir obviamente el guerrero azul sería el más indicado, pero sabía muy dentro de sí que Zenki a pesar de todo, podía tener algo de sensibilidad humana.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Presentimientos y avisos inesperados.

Chiaki se sentó al frente de Zenki para escucharlo mejor, era la primera vez que él hablaba abiertamente de sus recuerdos con ella y quería saber un poco más de él, quizás así conocería un poco más de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Todos siempre han preferido a Goki, no solo porque también es un guerrero sino por su inteligencia y su manera de tratar a los demás, desde siempre se le consideraba el shikigami más cercano a Ozuno después de haber encerrado a Vasara, Goki conocía sus hechizos y siempre buscaba la solución a todo sin irse a los golpes de no ser necesario… Muy diferente de mí que me consideraban una bestia que solo quería comer y pelear. Ningún humano se me acercaba por temor y para Ozuno siempre fui eso, un Oni descontrolado que quería liberarse de él y por eso era que me mantenía sellado, por temor a que hiciera daño a alguien-

-Pero tú no eres así, tu defiendes a las personas….a tu manera claro está- dijo Chiaki intentando buscarle una excusa, no le gustaba la sensación de admitir que todo lo que decía era cierto.

-No Chiaki, tú has visto perfectamente mi manera de ser, siempre he sido salvaje, arrogante, orgulloso, sin importarme nadie en mi vida… Razón por la cual ninguna persona se me acercaba, en cambio Goki si era admirado por los humanos tanto así que Ozuno lo liberó de su sello permitiendo que él se casara con una humana que él quería, en cambio yo era el único que estaba sellado por miles de conjuros, como si fuera una bestia-

-Zenki….-

-Es por eso que siempre quise demostrar que yo era superior, que yo sabía pelear mucho mejor que Goki y ser el líder, el señor de los demons, deseaba demostrarle a Ozuno que nadie me superaría mucho menos Goki….en ese entonces fue que descubrí el poder de Ludra….era invencible Chiaki, destruía a miles de ejércitos de monstruos con solo invocarla y nadie se atrevía a retarme, hasta que mi cuerpo una vez se destruyó en miles de pedazos….y fue Goki junto con la ayuda del viejo sacerdote que me resucitó. En ese momento estaba lleno de ira porque tuve que depender de Goki para volver a la vida-

Ella se acercó hasta él y colocó su mano sobre la suya en señal de apoyo, Zenki mientras tanto continuo con su historia. – Era humillante, tenía que admitir que mi compañero era mejor que yo por que no solo era admirado por todos por su forma de ser sino por que poseía el poder de revivir a cualquier ser vivo…. Ozuno le dio ese poder por que se lo había ganado, en cambio yo fui señalado como el destructor del mundo, solo servía para eso, fue por ese motivo por el cual sufrí el mismo destino que Vasara, fui sellado para que no cometiera algún delito contra la humanidad mientras que Goki vivían una vida normal-

-Zenki yo no sabía eso….y lo que dije de Goki fue porque estaba molesta y quería desquitarme, jamás pensé que te sentirías así…nunca pensé que tuvieras un cierto…rencor hacia él- ella en realidad quería decir envidia pero sabía que eso agravaría las cosas así que prefirió dejarlo de esa forma.

-Jum, tengo entendido que los humanos cuando se encuentran exaltados dicen lo que sienten y sé muy bien que lo que dijiste en ese momento era lo que sentías….pero eso ya no importa, ya sabes ahora el por qué de mi rivalidad con Goki y de mis ganas de demostrar mi superioridad sobre él….- el hombre pelirrojo volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa amarga y luego volvió a mirar la ventana.

-Zenki… Lo siento- Chiaki se recostó en su hombro sin soltar su mano, ahora entendía el por qué de los celos de él hacia Goki y porque nunca se le revelaba, Zenki siempre fue visto como un animal, como una herramienta… pero para ella no era así, él significaba mucho más.

#########################################################

Al día siguiente Chiaki se levantó temprano para hacer el desayuno, en realidad no había podido dormir muy bien con lo que Zenki le contó anoche, quien diría que el más poderoso guerrero guardián sintiera una fuerte rivalidad ante su compañero, aunque en realidad ambos eran igual de fuertes y se complementaban entre sí, una realidad que seguramente él no aceptaría por su orgullo, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con el ataque al corazón de Zenki? en realidad no entendía eso así que sería mejor llamar a la abuela Saki para que le explicara, ella sabía que sus abuela tendría las respuestas que buscaba como siempre lo hacía. Mientras cocinaba pudo escuchar que su amiga Sayaka se había levantado, era viernes y tenía que irse dentro de un rato a la universidad y en efecto ella salió del pasillo con su bolso y algunos libros que traía en brazos, se sorprendió al ver a Chiaki levantada cocinando.

-Buenos días Chiaki, parece que la cama te sacó del cuarto -

-jajaja Buenos días Sayaka, es la costumbre de levantarme temprano… escucha hoy cambié el desayuno, ahora habrá arroz, verduras y jugo pero si quieres también hay cereales con leche y fruta- Exclamaba mientras señalaba cada uno de los platos que había hecho.

-Pero ¿Por qué hiciste tanta comida?-

-Recuerda que ahora Zenki vive con nosotras y sabes cómo come, así que tendremos nuevos platos en el desayuno pero si solo quieres algunos los demás se lo podemos dejar a Zenki-

-Pero tu dijiste que Zenki tendría que buscarse su comida ahora si quería quedarse aquí- Sayaka miraba con pillería a su amiga para ver que le contestaba, su comportamiento hacia él había cambiado y a pesar de que intentaba disimularlo, ella y las demás chicas ya lo habían notado.

-Si bueno….él horita no puede trabajar porque está en reposo así que por los momentos el comerá aquí… Hasta que vuelva a la cafetería-

-Si si... ¡por Dios ya se me estaba olvidando! Chiaki es mejor que tu y Zenki se preparen para una visita inesperada- Chiaki enseguida se volteó extrañada de lo que su amiga había dicho, ella estaba seria pero se le notaba el entusiasmo en los ojos.

-¿Y que visita es esa?- preguntó ella.

-Pues el día que Zenki fue hospitalizado Inugami se presentó aquí en la noche, al parecer los está buscando para hablarles de algo urgente y me dijo que vendría a verles dentro de dos días por que era muy importante lo que tenía que decirles, y lo más seguro es que vendrá hoy-

-¿¡Que! ¿¡Inugami vino hasta acá! ¡Sayaka eso es peligroso!, se que tú sientes algo por él todavía pero aún así-

-Chiaki él no vino para hacerme daño tienes que creerme, recuerda que te ayudó en la lucha del monstruo del mal hace años, así que no vino con malas intenciones. Solo espero que lo que tenga que decirles no sea algo malo- Sayaka tomó las manos de su compañera mirándola con sinceridad, le estaba diciendo la verdad y conocía a Inugami, con un suspiro Chiaki aceptó que el viejo amor de su mejor amiga viniera de nuevo al departamento. Sayaka después de comer se fue a la universidad no sin antes recordarle a su amiga la visita de Inugami, luego de irse, Chiaki se sentó en el sofá para pensar en si él fue el que le mandó ese anuncio tan importante aquella noche en el hospital, pero sus pensamientos fueron dispersos cuando vio la figura de Zenki saliendo de su habitación.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Zenki, ya el desayuno está listo, sírvete lo que quieras comer- ella lo miraba con cierta ternura lo cual hizo que él se sonrojara. Se dirigió a la cocina en búsqueda de su alimento matutino pero antes le preguntó a Chiaki.

-¿Sabes por qué vendrá Inugami hasta acá?

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Tus gritos me despertaron, lo único que pude escuchar fue que Inugami vendría, ¿Sabes el motivo?-

-Solo sé que viene para decirnos algo importante y urgente a los dos…solo espero que no sea nada malo-

Zenki se quedó pensativo acerca de ese aviso misterioso, esperaba que no fuera lo que la abuela Saki había visto en sus predicciones él día que Chiaki vino a la ciudad, una catástrofe se acercaría en la vida de todos aquellos relacionados con la familia Enno y su ultima descendiente tenía que estar preparada por lo que el futuro le tenía previsto.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Una noticia nada agradable.

Más tarde, Chiaki estaba repasando las últimas clases que había visto junto con los apuntes que Sayaka le había dejado, tenía que ponerse al corriente si pensaba regresar el lunes a la universidad pero su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en la noticia que su antiguo enemigo le tenía, mientras tanto, Zenki estaba recostado de la pared pendiente en la ventana esperando la llegada de Inugami, de repente el timbre sonó y Chiaki se levantó para ver quién era, cuando abrió se impresionó de ver a Inugami detrás de la puerta.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Enno Chiaki, ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Inugami…si claro, pasa- Chiaki se hizo a un lado para que la visita entrara a su casa, Zenki de inmediato fue directo al punto.

-Dime Inugami ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tienes que decirnos?-

-Jajajaja tan impertinente como siempre Zenki, al parecer tu nueva forma no te quita tu mal carácter- él se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras Zenki no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Inugami, Sayaka me dijo que tenias una información urgente que darnos, ¿Es algo malo?- preguntó Chiaki sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente al visitante.

- Depende de cómo lo tomes sacerdotisa, no tengo mucho tiempo así que se los diré de una vez, hace poco una nueva amenaza para la humanidad despertó de su largo sueño en una de las zonas del norte del Japón, es un demonio conocido como Zaou Gongen, creado por tu ancestro Ozuno como uno más de sus shikigamis hace mucho tiempo pero su deseo de invadir las mentes de los humanos y transformarlos en sus sirvientes fue tan grande que le otorgó una fuerza y un poder descomunal. Con cada ser vivo que se alimentaba junto con sus deseos oscuros casi logra su cometido, pero al momento de que fue sellado por Ozuno y sus 5 sirvientes hace miles de años usó sus últimas fuerzas para maldecir al gran monje, por lo cual toda su familia han continuado con esa maldición…...una maldición que recae en ti Enno Chiaki-

-¿Una maldición? ¿Qué maldición es esa? la abuela Saki nunca me comentó acerca de eso…y ese monstruo…es imposible de que el amo Ozuno creara algo asi-

-La maldición consiste en que al momento de que el sello del monstruo se libere, solo la sangre y el poder del descendiente de Ozuno podrá sellarlo de nuevo- Zenki no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, los recuerdos de ese momento lograron traer a su memoria la maldición impuesta en la familia Enno.

Chiaki se levantó de su asiento alterada -¡¿Qu-que están tratando de decirme? ¿¡Tengo que sacrificarme para poder sellar este monstruo! ¡Eso es imposible, nunca haré eso! Debe de haber una forma de destruirlo-

-No se puede sacerdotisa, ni siquiera tu antepasado pudo destruirlo… Además solo tienes a Goki y a Zenki a tu disposición…que ahora es un humano con el alma y sangre de su antepasado y un demonio sellado en una forma humana-

Zenki enseguida se acercó a Inugami y lo levantó por la camisa -¡Que insinúas Inugami! ¡Yo soy el guerrero guardián más poderoso del mundo y un simple monstruo no podrá derrotarme!-

-Si es eso verdad ¿entonces por qué sigue vivo? Ni tú ni tus otros compañeros pudieron eliminarlo Zenki- él miraba desafiante a Inugami pero enseguida Chiaki los separó.

-Debo de ir a Shikigami-sho para hablar con mi abuela sobre esto, ella debe de tener alguna solución a la maldición-

Inugami se acercó hasta Chiaki seriamente y le dijo -Escúchame bien, la única opción aparte de la maldición es enfrentarte a ese monstruo y destruirlo pero con la ayuda de los otros sirvientes de Ozuno antes de que recupere todo su poder, de resto no podrás hacerlo sola-

-¡Entonces buscaré a los otros sirvientes y me enfrentó a ese demonio y ya!- ella estaba perturbada ante la situación que se le presentaba por que ahora luchaba contra uno de los shikigamis de su antepasado, anteriormente ya lo había hecho con Vasara pero un fuerte presentimiento le decía que esta batalla sería diferente a las anteriores, pero si tenía que encararse a esa quimera tendrían que busca por cielo y tierra a los demás guardianes.

-No los conseguirás- Zenki miró directamente a Chiaki con molestia- Ozuno los encerró en diferentes zonas desconocidas del país para que nadie los pudiera despertar….ni siquiera sus descendientes-

-¿Pero por qué?... sé que podré controlarlos Zenki, recuerda que mi poder es casi igual al del amo Ozuno-

- Los encerró porque ellos fueron los que invocaron a esa bestia Chiaki, tu ancestro no los destruyó por que tus dos guerreros los defendieron de su castigo- Inugami miraba como Zenki apartaba la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana –Dice la leyenda que después de que el monstruo fue sellado, Ozuno decidió castigar a los criminales que dieron vida a dicha bestia pero cuál no sería su sorpresa que fueron dos de sus sirvientes los culpables, la razón era que traicionarían a su amo y liberarse de sus ataduras para vivir libremente, pero no se pudo cumplir su plan. Al momento de su destrucción, los otros guardianes imploraron al gran monje de que los sellara a cambio de su muerte. Y así se hizo –

Chiaki enseguida se acercó donde Zenki y le preguntó- ¿Es cierto Zenki?- él no le respondió.

Inugami viendo la situación en que se encontraba ya tenía que irse, se dirigió hasta la salida pero antes de marcharse les dijo una última cosa.- Aun no sé cuando ese demonio llegará hasta la cuidad y creo que no será dentro de mucho porque de seguro buscará los medios de recuperar sus fuerzas y de vengarse de Ozuno, Chiaki si quieres enfrentártele es mejor que encuentres a tus otros guardianes y lo destruyas mientras sigue débil, de resto no habrá un futuro para ti- después partió dejándola a ella con un mar de pensamientos mientras Zenki se debatía en lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Chiaki se sentó en la mesa donde estaba el teléfono, lo tomó y marcó el número de la casa de su abuela pero nadie respondía a sus llamadas, ya cuando iba a marcar otra vez, Zenki la detuvo. -La abuela Saki seguro no está en casa así que llámala más tarde- Zenki agarró el teléfono y lo colocó de nuevo en la mesa donde estaba, luego se agachó frente a Chiaki- No te preocupes, todavía hay tiempo para pensar en un plan para derrotar a Zaou Gongen-

-Zenki tu no entiendes, debo encontrar a esos guardianes y la única que puede saberlo es la abuela…además no sé si podremos vencerlo. Fue un shikigami del amo Ozuno y si es igual de fuerte o más que Vasara…-

-¿y por qué crees que ella lo sepa si ninguno de los descendientes de Ozuno conoció esos guardianes? Chiaki, tu ancestro no quiso que se conociera la existencia de los otros guerreros porque tenía miedo de que ellos volvieran a invocar otra bestia del mal, y sin él aquí ¿Cómo los controlarías? …(suspiro) lo poco que recuerdo de Zaou Gongen es que era más fuerte mientras más poder y deseos oscuros absorbía de otros monstruos y de los humanos…por alguna razón u otra no puedo recordar más que eso -

-Yo…no lo sé- ella comenzó a llorar en ese instante ante la desesperación de que hacer ahora ante el desafío que se le presentaba, su compañero tenía razón nadie de la familia poseía el conocimiento de la ubicación de esos protectores y cuando los encontrara no sabría como dominarlos.

Ella no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó sobre Zenki para llorar en su hombro, a él en un principio le pareció extraño pero no le importó y le correspondió el abrazo. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño y si tendría que buscar una alternativa para derrotar a esa bestia con tal de que la vida de Chiaki no fuera sacrificada, lo haría. Aún así, la inquietud de si volvería a ver a sus antiguos compañeros le preocupaba y no solo ellos, sino Vasara también estaba incluido. Tendría que actuar rápido.

Él poco a poco fue girando en dirección donde estaba su rostro, Chiaki sintió una sensación que la obligaba en hacer lo mismo, y comenzó a voltearse lentamente, por unos instantes sus miradas se encontraron, Zenki le secó las lagrimas con su mano derecha sin desprenderse de ella pero después fueron acaricias que hicieron sonrojar a Chiaki y su sonrojo se hizo más intenso cuando poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, solo faltaba dos centímetros de distancia entre sus labios cuando de pronto el sonido escandaloso del teléfono los hizo separarse.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Preocupaciones diluidas en un café.

Ya era sábado por lo cual Chiaki estaba sola en el departamento investigando acerca del monstruo al que tenía que enfrentarse, el día anterior la abuela Saki la había llamado para explicarle todo lo que sabía respecto a la maldición y a la bestia del mal, pero como había dicho Zenki, no tenía conocimientos acerca de los otros dos guardianes y menos de su ubicación. Ya le dolía la cabeza después de estar 4 horas sentada frente a la laptop buscando información en internet y lo único que había logrado encontrar fue algunas leyendas relacionadas con el monstruo y de un templo sintoísta donde se encontraban dos figuras de Zenki y Goki, de resto no encontró mayor información.

Aburrida decidió salir un rato a pasear para despejar las ideas así que mientras se bañaba pensó en ir a la cafetería de la abuela Nagi y sintió como una sensación de alegría la invadió por dentro. Al momento de vestirse no sabía que ponerse, se probó varias mudas de ropa pero no consiguió nada apropiado, ya eran principios de otoño por lo cual no era muy factible llevar un vestido, un viento travieso podría hacerle pasar una pena tremenda en la calle. Ya después de maquillarse y arreglarse decidió colocarse unos blue jeans con unas botas marrones, una franelilla marrón y encima un suéter pequeño de color amarillo claro.

Ahora afuera, le gustaba sentir el viento refrescante en su cara y no dejaba de pensar si como estaba podría gustarle un chico, en realidad un chico en específico. Ya cuando estaba llegando a la cafetería pudo ver que estaba llena de gente, Zenki se encontraba corriendo de un lado al otro sirviendo los platos mientras otra chica hacia lo mismo que él. Esto le causó gracia a ella y pensó lo que estaría pasando en su mente al ver tanta comida escapando de sus manos una y otra vez. Se arregló un poquito y al verse bonita en una de las vitrinas de las tiendas cercanas, se fue hasta la cafetería.

Zenki ya no soportaba seguir sirviendo postres y comida a los clientes, solo si hubiera prestado atención a la abuela Nagi de cómo manejar la caja registradora no estaría en esta situación, pero ya la mayoría de las personas tenían sus servicios así que tendría un pequeño tiempo para respirar afuera del negocio. Luego de hacerle señas a la dueña de que saldrían un rato y de recibir su aprobación, salió de la cafetería y enseguida vio a Chiaki acercarse hasta él.

-Parece que estas bastante ocupado allá adentro- dijo ella después de mirar lo lleno que estaba el negocio.

-En realidad ya estoy cansado de ver tanta comida pasar por mis manos sin poder probarla. ¿Y eso que estas aquí?- preguntó sobándose el cuello, en realidad le dolía de tanto mirar a los lados buscando a quien atender.

-Quería salir un rato para refrescarme y pensé en venir hasta acá pero nunca imaginé que estaría tan lleno-

-si yo tampoco pensé que se llenaría así-

En ese momento la abuela Nagi salía de la cafetería para buscar a Zenki, cuando se sorprendió en ver a Chiaki, un plan enseguida cruzó por su cabeza. -Hola Chiaki- san, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Buenas tardes Abuela Nagi, estoy bien. Salí para despejar la mente un rato y por eso vine para acá pero por lo visto están muy ocupados así que no quiero seguir molestándolos- Chiaki hizo una reverencia en señal de despedida cuando la anciana la detuvo.

-No, no nos molesta tu presencia sino más bien doy gracias a Dios por qué apareciste, necesito a alguien que nos ayude en la barra por que Zenki y mi nieta están muy ocupados atendiendo, y yo me encuentro en la caja registradora. Por favor Chiaki te pido que nos ayudes- la abuela hizo una reverencia haciendo dudar a Chiaki, ella fue a relajarse no a buscar más trabajo para su mente.

-Pero yo…-

-si nos ayudas te daré un plato con postre y bebida gratis- la anciana sabía muy bien cómo convencer a las personas. Chiaki aceptó para ayudar a la abuela en su negocio, además, de que le debía un favor por la ayuda y la colaboración en la celebración de Zenki en su retorno del hospital. Adentro la abuela le presentó a Chiaki las cocineras, Nanako la encargada de las tortas, Naoko la que preparaba la comida y Hikaru la señora que prepara los cafés y las merengadas.

-Chiaki ella es mi nieta, Hitomi Sakurai, tiene solo 12 años pero es muy inteligente y astuta-

-Es un placer conocerlas, me llamo Enno Chiaki-

-Igualmente- contestaron todas al unísono, Hitomi en cambio se le acercó y le preguntó. -¿Tu eres la novia de Zenki?- Chiaki se quedo atónita ante la pregunta que inmediatamente respondió. –No no no, solo somos amigos y ya- ella estaba sonrojada, menos mal que Zenki no estaba hay en ese momento.

Después de la presentación Chiaki comenzó atender la barra de la cafetería, durante toda la tarde el negocio se mantuvo lleno sin permitir un descanso a Chiaki y Zenki que eran nuevos, ya que las demás empleadas trabajan al ritmo que se les presentara, nunca se cansaban y siempre hacían los platillos con esfuerzo y dedicación que el resultado final era un plato delicioso, quizás sea la razón de su fama en el vecindario. A pesar de que nunca bajaba el ritmo de clientes en la cafetería, Zenki de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas indirectas a Chiaki, Hitomi las notaba porque él ni siquiera hacia el esfuerzo de mirarla discretamente, además de que hubo un suceso que hizo ver la atracción que él sentía por la chica de la barra, un cliente estaba coqueteando con Chiaki y enseguida Zenki se le colocó detrás y con un "ya se puede ir" hizo salir al cliente en un instante.

Hitomi le hacía señas a su abuela acerca de la situación presente sin que ambos lo notaran y esta le respondía con un guiño en el ojo, su abuela tenía un plan. Hacer del papel de Cupido era algo que ciertamente había heredado de su querida nana. Ya era las 6:30 de la tarde cuando el último cliente se iba de la cafetería y así concluía el trabajo de hoy. Zenki enseguida se sentó en unas de las mesas quitándose el delantal y Chiaki viendo que todas estaban dentro de la cocina, fue hacerle compañía.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo. Pudiste entregar la comida sin comértela-

-Créeme tengo tanta hambre en este momento que ya estoy sintiendo arrepentimiento de haber hecho eso- Chiaki no pudo evitar reírse en ese instante, en realidad se sentía más aliviada y tranquila porque tuvo todo el tiempo con la mente fuera del problema del monstruo, además de que se sentía contenta de estar con él allí. De pronto apareció Hitomi con varios platos de postres en un pequeño carrito, tomo algunos y los colocó en la mesa donde estaba sentados, luego encendió unas copitas con velas que había puesto en el centro. -Buen provecho- después se fue de nuevo a la cocina con una sonrisa de picardía.

-Bueno creo que es nuestra hora de la cena- Zenki agarró los cubiertos y empezó a comer, pero luego notó que ella no tocaba su plato.

-¿Que tienes?-

-Nada es que es estaba pensando en Zaou Gongen -

-No pienses en eso, disfruta ahora de este momento y después ya veremos lo que haremos….y será mejor que comas antes de que te quite tu plato- Zenki le sonrió con ganas de darle animo, sabía que lo que vendría no sería nada fácil pero al menos quería disfrutar la ocasión con ella. Chiaki le correspondió la sonrisa y empezó a comer, las preocupaciones se le fueron cuando probo el primer bocado, estaba sumamente delicioso y mientras comía degustando cada ingrediente sentía un alivio dentro de sí.

Luego de comer, Chiaki bebía su malteada mientras Zenki devoraba los postres que quedaban, en eso ella le preguntó.- Zenki, ¿tu alguna vez sentiste algo por alguien?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No nada, olvídalo- ella miró de nuevo su reloj y vio que ya era tarde. –Sera mejor que nos vallamos, ya es muy tarde y…-

- Si es a lo que te refieres no, como señor demonio no estaba interesado en los sentimientos humanos, por lo tanto jamás tuve esa sensación de estar con alguien de esa manera-

-Entiendo-

Después de comer, Chiaki y Zenki se despidieron de todos y se fueron camino a su casa pero en el trayecto a él le llamó mucho la atención la luces de la ciudad, giró a ver a Chiaki y la notó un poco triste así que haciendo caso a una propuesta que le había dicho Sayaka el día anterior decidió preguntarle. -Chiaki ¿puedes mostrarme la ciudad?-


	19. Chapter 19

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 19

Una cita inesperada y un corazón que late.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella parándose enseguida.

-Quiero conocer la ciudad, tenemos dinero y por lo que sé tenemos bastante tiempo para recorrer algunos sitios…aparte aún tenemos un trato pendiente ¿no es así?-

Ella se ruborizó ante lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando-¿Me estas invitando a salir?-

-Sí, creo que así le dicen ¿No?-Zenki se giró a ver a otro lado para que ella no notara el rubor que tenia.

Chiaki se alegró ante la idea de salir con él a solas de una forma diferente así que lo tomó de su mano y le dijo –Bien pues primero que nada tenemos que ir al cine, así que sígueme tendremos que tomar el tren- ella lo jaló para ir corriendo a la estación más cercana que los llevaría a su recorrido por la ciudad de Tokio. Como no había casi gente ambos lograron sentarse juntos en un puesto con ventana, Chiaki le mostraba a Zenki donde se hallaban por las luces que veía de los edificios, a él le parecían todo los lugares iguales a pesar de que ella le decía lo contrario. La ciudad de Shinjuku era enorme y en su mayoría estaba construida con altos edificios de diferentes alturas y modelos, por lo cual era fácil perderse detallándolos.

Luego de algunas estaciones, por fin habían llegado a la gran Ginza, la ciudad más popular de la vida nocturna en Japón, Zenki se mareaba de ver tantas luces escandecentes y bastante gente en las calles, Chiaki aún le tomaba de la mano para que se tranquilizara y pudiera seguirla sin problemas caminando entre las aceras repletas de personas, llegaron a un centro comercial donde fueron a una garita con varias cintas taquilleras, ella eligió el filme que iban a ver y él escogió las golosinas, adentro se sentaron en las últimas filas por si tenía que explicarle algunas cosas de lo que vería a continuación pero al pasar la película, Chiaki había escogido bien el film porque Zenki no apartaba la vista de la pantalla y casi nunca preguntaba, le gustaba la adrenalina que sentía al ver los carros correr velozmente y las partes donde estaban llenas de acción y disparos.

Mientras salían de la sala del cine, ambos venían hablando de la película y de cómo el asesino debió de tener una peor muerte, Chiaki le describía lo que era el cine y de que las cosas que habían visto no debía hacerlas en la vida real, que todo sencillamente pertenecía a "la magia del cine" para no extenderse explicándole que eran los efectos especiales, después de caminar un rato por el centro comercial, ella se paró frente a él en ese momento.

-Estuvo bien la película pero tengo hambre, te comiste todas las palomitas de maíz y todos los dulces-

-¿y donde comemos? Porque a decir verdad tanta adrenalina me abrió el apetito-

-Dios Zenki ¿nunca dejarás de comer tanto?...bueno quisiera que fuéramos para el restaurant que me gusta pero primero quiero que vallamos para un lugar que te puede gustar mucho y es necesario que lo conozcas-

Ambos salieron del edificio comercial y volvieron a caminar por el tráfico de personas que había en el camino hasta llegar a una calle concurrida de tiendas, vendedores y muchas personas aglomeradas en tiendas de pescado. –Bienvenido a la calle del almacén de pescado, aquí encontrarás toda clase de pescado que quieras comprar…ven quiero que veas esto- Chiaki se escurrió entre las personas hasta llegar a un puesto de comida. –Estos son los mejores Takoyakis de la zona….me da 6 de estos para llevar por favor- dijo señalando una imagen con el aperitivo que quería. Zenki podía oler las sabrosas bolitas de pulpo cocinándose y enseguida se le hizo agua la boca. – Son 50 Yens- Dijo la chica mientras le entregaba la bolsa con los Takoyakis listos en una cajita blanca. Chiaki le entregó el dinero y después de un rápido "gracias" ambos salieron del concurrido pasaje.

-¿Ahora donde vamos?- preguntó el mirándola de reojo, había tomado un tren de vuelta a donde estaban por lo cual le dio curiosidad.

-Ahora vamos donde mi restaurant favorito, el Jangara Ramen que está en Shibuya-Ku- le respondía cuando intentaba meter la cajita en su bolso.

-¿Y es bueno?-

-Es buenísimo, la comida y el ambiente son excelentes y es económico-

-Bien, iremos allá- Zenki miraba como pasaba los edificios llenos de luces de neón rápidamente, se notaba que la vida nocturna era muy agitada en la ciudad por que las calles habían bastante automóviles pasando de un lado al otro. Ahora entendía a Chiaki de venir a estudiar a Tokio, que es mucho más divertido que un simple pueblo como Shikigami-sho.

Ya habían llegado a la estación Harajuku cuando Chiaki se le notaba la emoción mientras iban caminando hacia un restaurant lleno de personas, ella habló con uno de los mesoneros que estaban atendiendo y enseguida le buscaron una mesa en una zona reservada lejos de las demás, dándole mayor privacidad a los dos. Zenki extrañado le preguntó en el oído -¿Qué hiciste?-.

Ella le contestó igualmente –Ya verás-. El mesonero les llamó indicándoles la mesa que tenía ya lista, ellos se acercaron y se sentaron en las sillas mientras admiraban el lugar, tenía una hermosa vista a la urbe que también estaba llena de vida en esos momentos.

-Dime qué hiciste para que nos dieran esta mesa, allá afuera hay una cola de personas esperando para entrar-

-Jajaja, hace tiempo este negocio estaba a punto de cerrar por que estaba invadido de espíritus que espantaban a los clientes, así que me pidieron ayuda y yo acepte hacer un exorcismo con tal de que cada vez que viniera siempre me tuvieran una mesa y un descuento, ellos aceptaron por que no tenían con que pagarme-

-Jajajaja nunca cambiarás Chiaki siempre haciendo tus negocios sucios de brujería-

-Tú sabes muy bien que no es así Zenki, venir de un pueblo y llegar aquí para vivir no es fácil, en ningún lugar puedo hacer mis hechizos por qué no los necesitan así que prácticamente tuve que buscarme otra manera de sobrevivir-

-Pero tengo entendido que después de la pelea con el Ryuuma oh Mikado el gobierno les dio una fuerte suma de dinero a los que destruyeron a ese monstruo, y entre la familia Enno estaba la abuela y tu….así que ¿Qué pasó con tu parte del dinero?- Zenki se cruzó los brazos y miró a Chiaki con sospecha.

-Yo…yo lo usé para inscribirme en la universidad y para comprar el apartamento-

-La inscripción te la dio el gobierno además de una beca para que estudiaras hasta que salieras de ahí y el departamento lo compró la abuela Saki- él se aproximó para verle la cara, ella estaba roja y no dejaba de titubear buscando una excusa.

-¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?...además yo tuve que comprar los muebles y las cosas de la casa, aparte de los libros y mis útiles de la universidad… Y también que tuve que modificar mi armario con mejor ropa- lo último lo dijo casi susurrando que a Zenki le costó oírla.

-jajajaja Baka-

Durante toda la velada, Chiaki y Zenki estuvieron hablando y comiendo mientras la música de Jazz en el fondo hacia el ambiente relajado y romántico; él quería saber más de lo que ella había vivido en la ciudad, entre eso, estaba el conocer sobre el tal Soichiro.

-él fue un idiota del que me enamoré apenas llegue a la universidad… siempre me gustaron los chicos rudos y él entraba en esa clasificación, así que cada vez que lo veía en su moto con su pandilla me hacia acelerar el corazón y deseaba vivir esa aventura también…luego de un tiempo estaba en un bar con mis amigas y él se acercó a mí y luego de bailar y divertirnos juntos me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo como una tonta caí en su trampa-

-¿Y lo de las fotos y el supuesto video?...alguna vez tú…- a él le costaba imaginar que ese tipo colocó sus manos encima de ella, de solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre.

-No sé yo… lo único que recuerdo fue que en la última noche que estuvimos en el bar él me había drogado….Quizás fue en ese momento que me hizo eso- ella miraba el salero mientras las pocas imágenes que recordaba volvía a su mente, era un suceso que siempre la acompañaría.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que ese tipo u otra cosa te haga daño Chiaki- enseguida levantó la mirada y pudo ver en sus ojos la seriedad que tenia, en realidad él la protegería de quien fuera y a como dé lugar. Ella se sonrojó un poco ante el cambio con que hablaba, ahora no lo decía con sarcasmo y con malicia sino que se le notaba que en realidad la defendería.

– Aquí esta su pedido señorita, un Kushiyaki y Donburi con Tonkatsudon de pollo…y de bebida Sake…Que lo disfruten y tengan buen provecho- dijo el mesonero apenas cuando llegó a la mesa de ellos y comenzó a colocar los platillos frente de ellos.

-Gracias- respondieron ambos; enseguida comenzaron a comer y cambiar de conversación, por primera vez, Chiaki veía en él una persona totalmente diferente de lo que había conocido en Shikigami-sho, en cambio Zenki comenzaba a sentir una sensación que no apreciaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Su corazón ahora latía con más fuerza.

GLOSARIO

Baka: expresión cariñosa para decir tonto o idiota

Takoyakis: un ravioli esférico básicamente compuesto de pulpo y rebozado

Kushiyaki: brochetas de carne y verduras

Donburi: Un plato de arroz al vapor servido en cuenco con diversas y sabrosas coberturas.

Tonkatsudon: chuleta de cerdo o pollo empanada y frita

Sake: vino de arroz


	20. Chapter 20

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 20

Una cascada de recuerdos y un arcoíris de promesas.

-¿Y hacia donde nos dirigimos?- después de caminar dos cuadras al salir satisfecho del restaurante el Jangara Ramen, tenía la curiosidad de saber donde sería su próxima parada.

-Vamos a un hermoso centro comercial que esta a unas cuadras de aquí, date prisa lento-

-¿Así que soy lento? Eso lo veremos…- Zenki tomó a Chiaki por las piernas cargándola y enseguida ambos iban saltando por los techos de los edificios hasta llegar a un enorme centro comercial muy diferente a los otros que se resaltaba en la zona.

-Eres loco… No vuelvas hacer eso o estaremos en serios problemas- Chiaki quería regañarlo pero no podía, el viaje le había gustado y no paraba de reírse.

-De nada… ¿es aquí?-

-Si es aquí, este es el Roppongi Hills, uno de los mejores centro comerciales de la ciudad…ven entremos- ella tomó su mano y recorrieron todo el lugar, pasaron por las sinfines de tiendas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios del hogar, luego vieron los negocios de comida y repostería, Chiaki tenía que jalar a Zenki cuando se quedaba hipnotizado por los bocadillos; caminaron por los pasillos viendo la estructura monumental del centro que demostraba la evolución tecnológica que había hecho la ciudad, él nunca imaginó encontrar algo parecido en sus sueños. De pronto Chiaki corrió a una de las hermosas cascadas artificiales que habían en el lugar, eran tres pequeñas cascadas que desembocaban en un gran estanque, la iluminación hacia que estuvieran encantada, además de formar pequeños arcoíris haciéndola más enigmática.

-¿Te gusta verdad?- le preguntó al verla tan animada por el espectáculo de la fuente artificial.

-Si…la primera vez que vine me quedé aquí un buen rato observándola. Siento como si ya la hubiera visto antes a lo mejor en mis sueños- En ese momento un recuerdo vino a la mente de Zenki, una cascada, una risa que se difundía en el eco de la montaña, un arcoíris de promesas.

–Zenki…Zenki…holaaaaaa- él volvió en si cuando Chiaki no dejaban de pasarle la mano por la cara. –Al parecer también a ti te llamó la atención, ven aún queda algo por ver- ella lo tomó por las manos atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Caminaron por varios pasillos llenos de esculturas y subieron por las torres en espiral, Chiaki se sentía como si estuviera en las nubes animada por la sensación que le ocasionó ver de nuevo aquel monumento artificial-natural. A pesar de que habían recorrido bastante ella no soltaba la mano de él algo que a Zenki no le hacia el menor caso por que se distraía con cada cosa extravagante y rara que veía. En ese momento llegaron a uno de los enormes ventanales que daban una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Ambos se detuvieron al frente de uno que estaba con poca gente observando toda la metrópolis a sus pies.

-Guao…-

-jujuju sabía que te gustaría, desde aquí se puede ver la mayor parte de Tokio….hace poco estuvimos en aquel lugar- Chiaki señalaba un lugar lleno de luces y edificios- ese distrito se llama Ginza, ahora se ve muy pequeño pero tu viste como es en realidad…y para ese zona vivimos nosotros, más allá del estadio y del parque-

-Chiaki ¿a ti te gusta estar aquí, verdad?- le preguntó sin dejar de mirar el paisaje nocturno que brindaba la ciudad.

-Sí, me gusta mucho pero de vez en cuando extraño Shikigami-sho, el templo, los parques y las fiestas de allá, además de que me hace falta mi abuela y las loqueras de mi tío junto con sus discípulos-

-¿Y yo no te hice falta?-

- Si me hiciste mucha falta, Zenki- Chiaki sintió con su mano era apretada por la de él, también le hizo falta su presencia.

#########################################################

Ya era de madrugada cuando Chiaki y Zenki habían llegado al departamento y pudieron notar que Sayaka estaba dormida en el sillón, seguramente se había quedado dormida esperándolos, ella se acercó hasta su amiga para despertarla mientras él se iba a su habitación.

-Sayaka…Sayaka despierta acabamos de llegar-

-Que…que….- Sayaka se levantó mirando hacia los lados hasta que se despertó por completo.

-¿Chiaki qué hora es?-

-Creo que son las 5:30 de la madrugada-

-¡¿Y qué hacías tú tan tarde en la calle? Estaba muy preocupada por ti te estuve llamando pero dejaste el teléfono-

-Lo siento es que…- ella se agachó y le dijo en voz baja- Tuve una cita con Zenki-

-¡¿Queeee?-

-Sssfffff baja la voz, después que salimos de la cafetería Zenki me pidió que lo llevara a conocer la ciudad así que fuimos al cine, a mi restaurant favorito, caminamos por las calles de Ginza, Shibuya y al final fuimos al Roppongi Hills donde nos quedamos un largo rato en la cascada que me encanta comiendo Takoyakis, toma te dejé uno, se lo tuve que quitar a Zenki por que casi se los come todos-

Sayaka tomó la cajita blanca y pudo ver la mirada feliz que traía Chiaki, la miró con picardía y le preguntó- ¿Y se besaron a la luz de la luna en uno de los parques?-

Ella salió corriendo hasta la cocina mientras su amiga le gritaba detrás de ella roja como un tomate. -¡Sayakaaaa!-

Más tarde Zenki se levantó al mediodía pero al salir notó un extraño aroma en el ambiente, enseguida supo de quien se trataba.

-Buenos días guerrero ¿Dormiste bien?- reclamó con sarcasmo Inugami mientras comía en la mesa junto con Sayaka.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- le preguntó malhumorado a Chiaki que salía de la cocina.

-Vino a traernos una información de Akira, al parecer descubrió el lugar donde está el monstruo Zaou Gongen y de una manera de cómo destruirlo, ven a comer ya está listo tu almuerzo-

-No gracias, primero quiero saber esa información de Goki-

-Está bien de todas formas me tengo que ir rápido, tu amigo azul estuvo investigando junto con su amiga la caza monstruos el lugar donde provenían una extrañas ondas negativas, al llegar descubrieron un templo destruido con un enorme agujero lleno de miasma maligna, por lo que dedujeron por unos escritos que encontraron en el lugar, nuestro amigo demonio se escapó de su sello pero dejó varios rastros de energía negativa, Goki descubrió que todavía el monstruo se encuentra sumamente débil y que el poder del sello aún permanece en él, por lo cual es mucho más fácil derrotarlo ahora- Inugami tomó un vaso con agua y se lo bebió de un solo trago.

-Goki dijo que era necesario que fueran para allá cuanto antes conmigo, quizás entre los cuatro podamos destruirlo sin mayores complicaciones. Ya tu sacerdotisa dijo que iría, tú qué me dices Zenki, ¿vas o te quedas?-


	21. Chapter 21

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 21

Sentimientos antes de una batalla.

Después de dos días de arreglos en los estudios de Chiaki y el trabajo de Zenki, ambos se dirigían a las montañas de Yuza en Yamagata al noroeste de Japón, más de 5 horas de camino llevaban en el ferrocarril y aparte de ellos también los acompañaba Inugami y Sayaka a petición de Chiaki, no quería sentirse sola en un lugar donde estarían muchos hombres hasta que la abuela Saki y los demás llegaran al sitio.

En la estación, Akira y Kasue los estaban esperando cuando se escuchó la alarma del tren que estaba próximo por llegar. –Creo que vienen en ese tren…ya eran hora de que estuvieran aquí- exclamó la chica del cabello rojo mirando el reloj. Akira solamente asintió y fue a mirar si ya estaban llegando. A lo lejos divisó al grupo que se dirigía hasta donde estaban ellos.

-¡Akira!- Chiaki corrió hasta donde estaba el joven de cabello azul que ahora era un poco más bajo que Zenki pero que fácilmente repasaba en altura a su amiga. – ¡Hola Chiaki cuanto tiempo sin verte! Al parecer el cambio en la ciudad te ha afectado bien…Hola Zenki, te veo un poco cambiado- Chiaki se rió tapándose la boca para disimularla un poco, sabía que a su compañero no le gustaba que le recordaran que era humano.

-Jajaja muy gracioso Goki…- él llevaba la mayor parte del equipaje de Chiaki como siempre además de suyo. Inugami venia atrás de la misma forma pero con las maletas de Sayaka.

– ¿Sayaka qué rayos llevas aquí? Pareciera que te trajiste el departamento entero- ella solamente se reía mientras llevaba a Kokutei, el pobre can estaba sujeto con una cuerda y un bozal desde que partieron de Tokio así que el perro estaba sumamente malhumorado y solamente dejaba que ella lo llevara.

-Bienvenidos a Yuza chicos, se que deben estar cansados así que coloquen sus cosas en la camioneta y nos vamos para la posada donde estamos horita… Y Chiaki bonito corte te sienta bien-Kasue se fue donde estaba su camioneta, no esperó el comentario que le haría la chica sacerdotisa.

En el camino Akira les fue explicando brevemente lo que habían descubierto hace poco. –el nuevo Zaou Gongen, es un monstruo que fue invocado por el amo Ozuno para completar el ejercito de guardianes que tenia, al principio actuaba bajo las ordenes de nuestro señor pero con la unión de varias semillas del mal, miasma negativo y varios conjuros prohibidos, logró obtener el poder necesario para revelarse. Al parecer el único alimento que puede darle fuerza a esta bestia es la energía maligna y las semillas del mal. Por los momentos hemos radicado la mayoría de las semillas que hay en la región-

-¿Donde se encuentra ese monstruo en estos momentos Akira?- preguntó Chiaki.

-Eso es lo que no sabemos Chiaki, desde que se liberó ha estado oculto en varios sitios, su plan hasta ahora es dejar varias concentraciones de miasma para despistarnos y así poder encontrar las semillas y recuperar su poder-

-¿eso quiere decir que ya se han enfrentado a él no es así?-

-Así es Zenki, ya he tenido tres enfrentamientos de las cuales solo dos se ha llevado las semillas, es sumamente fuerte a pesar del estado en que se encuentra es por eso que debemos detenerlo lo antes posible, sino nos quedara usar la última alternativa-

Sayaka notó la última frase molesta y un silencio incomodo -¿y cuál es esa?-

-Revivir a los otros dos guardianes que fueron sellados-

-Eso no será necesario, yo destruiré esa bestia a como dé lugar- la última frase de Zenki fue la que dio un punto final a la conversación hasta cuando llegaron a la posada.

#########################################################

Después de recorrer una hora de camino entre las verdosas montañas, lograron llegar a un pueblo llamado Kitaaosawa parecido a Shikigami –sho solo que más pequeño, los recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Chiaki cuando vivía en la pequeña villa donde nació y creció, mientras que pasaban por las calles y las casas recordaba las veces que tuvo que buscar clientes a quienes hacerles sus ofertas de exorcismos y hechicería. Las miles de veces que se enfrentó a miles de monstruos formados por las semillas del mal. Al final del pueblo llegaron a una casa casi abandonada, solamente se podía ver a un anciano regando un reducido jardín en la entrada.

-Buenas tardes señor Fujimoto, acabo de llegar con algunos amigos que van a pasar varias noches aquí, no se preocupe pagaremos el alquiler de las otras habitaciones- El anciano se volteó a verla asintiendo varias veces en señal de afirmación, luego siguió regando sus plantas tranquilamente.

Al instante de haber metido las maletas y escogido los cuartos, las chicas salieron a reunirse con Kasue que estaba en la sala con algunas maquinas y computadoras. -¿Qué haces Kasue?-

-Estoy revisando el radar a ver si encuentro donde estará ese monstruo, lleva tres días sin aparecer y no sabemos dónde puede estar en estos momentos-

-¿No sabes cuando llegara la abuela Saki?-

-Creo que llegara en la noche supongo, la distancia entre Shikigami-sho y aquí es bastante larga pero no te preocupes Chiaki, ella ya sabrá como comunicarse con nosotros-

Sayaka se quedaba con Kasue para aprender de las maquinas y de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento pero Chiaki se dirigía al jardín trasero para ver a Zenki, mejor que nadie para detectar una presencia maligna. Al llegar lo observó pensativo algo que lo hacía frecuentemente.

-¿Estas pensando en Zaou Gongen verdad?-

-En realidad no….solo pensaba en otras cosas-

-¿Y qué otras cosas son? Eso no es muy de ti- Chiaki se detuvo al frente de él, quería ver su cara en ese instante.

-Pensaba en alguien…...una chica que conozco pero, no recuerdo bien como y quien era ella-

-¿Una chica?... ¿de tu pasado?- esta vez era Zenki quien disfrutaba de ver la cara de ella que había cambiado por completo.

-Si eso creo…solo tengo algunos recuerdos que no se por qué ahora vienen a mi…-

-¿Alguna vez…no se…tuviste una amiga?- Chiaki no hallaba como encontrar las palabras correctas para no decir lo que en realidad pensaba en ese momento sino solamente en saber que no había pasado más allá de una amistad.

-Como te dije no recuerdo mucho de ella…ni siquiera su nombre o algún indicio de quien fuera…solo sé que su risa revolotea en mi cabeza una y otra vez-

Chiaki se devolvió a la casa sin decir nada, dentro de sí sentía ganas de entrar a la cabeza de él y borrarle esa risa que opacaba la de ella, deseaba saber quien había estado antes en la vida de Zenki. Lo que Chiaki no se imaginaba era la presencia maligna que se acercaba velozmente a donde estaba sin que nadie lo notara, una batalla se acercaba.


	22. Chapter 22

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 22

Encuentros y sentimientos del pasado

Una enorme masa se arrastraba por las montañas de la región a una velocidad sorprendente, desde la mañana había percibido el aroma de su víctima, aquello por lo cual había sido invocado y que aún no había cumplido su misión. Ya casi caía la noche pero su visión le hacía percibir perfectamente por donde pasaba, dejando a su rastro un camino de miasma maligno.

-se está acercando- Goki inmediatamente se había manifestado y se ponía en posición de pelea, igual que Inugami y Kokutei que sintieron una gran energía maligna que se aproximaba velozmente. -Chiaki quítame el hechizo, quiero divertirme un poco- Zenki se quito la chaqueta lanzándola a un lado, ella en cambio sacó su brazalete e invocó la anulación del sello que lo mantenía como humano, inmediatamente Zenki volvía a su forma original colocándose al lado de Goki y los demás.

La bestia solo le faltaba unos metros para llegar pero el grupo de guerreros decidió interceptarlo adelantándose hasta donde estaba él. –Vamos, tenemos que alcanzarlos- grito Kasue a Chiaki y Sayaka que estaban con ella. El grupo de chicas se montaron en la camioneta que arrancó velozmente donde señalaba el rastreador.

-Así que tu eres Zaou Gongen, ja ahora pareces una babosa de lo que antes fuiste….esto será muy fácil- Zenki empezó la batalla enfrentándose al monstruo que tenia al frente, este inmediatamente lo esquivó pero Inugami se adelantó a su movimiento atacándolo con bolas de poder. La bestia estaba débil en el suelo pero al momento de que Zenki se le acercó para terminar de matarlo, ella lo envolvió dentro de sí atacándolo por dentro, él gritaba de dolor por los golpes que le propinaba, Goki fue ayudarlo pero el monstruo no permitía que se acercaran. De pronto, un rayo de electricidad salió de su interior siguiendo después Zenki que cayó a un lado. –Nunca me ganarás con esos golpes idiota, ¡Te mataré y comeré las semillas que tengas!- él sacó el cuerno de Deva y de un solo golpe se abalanzó sobre la bestia, pero en ese instante algo dentro de sí lo detuvo.

Una ráfaga de corrientes eléctricas atacó a todo el grupo por detrás, bombeándolos fuera de la zona de batalla. Una voz salió de la oscuridad. –Jajajajajaja Zenki como siempre atacando primero antes de pensar, eso es lo que me gusta de ti y me alegro de que no cambiaras eso- una figura monumental salió del humo que se desprendía del suelo. Un hombre vestido de negro con una chaqueta roja con varias púas en los hombros y en la cadera, de cabello largo blanco, con varias katanas saliendo de su espalda. Sus ojos eran negros y su piel blanquecina como la luna.

En ese momento varios disparos salieron detrás de él impactándolo, pero su cuerpo reconstruyó los agujeros de los impactos tranquilamente, Zaou Gongen, enojado, giró rápidamente para ver a su atacante pero quedo impactado al ver a Chiaki saliendo de la camioneta.

-Tu….aún estas viva….no, eres su reencarnación su sangre fluye por sus venas pero también la de…- él enseguida fue atacarla pero Goki apareció rápidamente haciendo un escudo, Zenki lo tomo por detrás. –Nunca bajes la guardia conmigo Zaou Gongen, no me menosprecies-

-Jajaja nunca mi querido amigo desprecio a mis contrincantes-él saco una púas que atravesaron a Zenki y después de una descarga eléctrica que lo mando muy lejos de su oponente, mandó a el monstruo para que atacara a Inugami.

-Es increíble que tú seas descendiente de esa víbora y del maldito viejo que me encerró por más de 1200 años en esa piedra, pero que bien que el destino me ha privilegiado de poder matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro….y esta vez mi querida niña no habrá nadie que te salve - de sus manos salieron varios espíritus malignos que intentaban romper la barrera de Goki, mientras Kasue disparaba y Chiaki le lanzaba varios hechizos de fuego.

-jajajajaja nunca podrán contra mi ríndanse- Zaou Gongen estaba tan concentrado que no percató a la figura que estaba detrás de él. Zenki lo tomó de nuevo pero esta vez arrancándole los brazos, él gritó desesperado pero inmediatamente las extremidades se trasformaron en enormes serpientes que lo enroscaron por completo, una explosión salió del las cobras ocasionándole bastante daño al guerrero. – ¿nunca aprendes verdad?...¡es hora de que mueras Kasumi de una vez por todas!- de su boca salió una enorme explosión de poder oscuro que impacto al grupo rompiendo el escudo que los protegía, todos salieron volando por los aires (incluyendo la camioneta) hasta impactar en los arboles. Chiaki se recuperaba del ataque pero él se le acercó levantándola por el cabello.

-Es increíble lo pequeño que es este mundo…es una pena que no pueda dejarte vivir- su boca se abrió dejando ver la energía negra concentrándose para atacar. De pronto una hacha impacto en su espalda jalándolo hacia Zenki y haciendo soltar a la chica. – ¡te dije que no bajaras la guardia en mi presencia idiota! , Zenki enterró el cuerno de Deva en su cabeza haciéndolo explotar en miles de pedazos pero no sirvió de nada porque se reconstruyó de nuevo a la forma que tenia.

– ¡¿Por qué siempre interfieres en todo lo que hago?...¡entiende que ella debe morir por lo que le hizo a Saeki y Sago, es que no lo comprendes estúpido demon!- enseguida una energía maligna lo envolvió haciendo que la bestia acuosa que estaba peleando con Inugami se uniera a él, una enorme nube de gas venenoso y miasma se expandía por todo el valle, Goki corrió a proteger a Kasue y Sayaka pero no pudo llegar donde Chiaki.

-¡Amaaaaa!- Goki pudo ver como la nube venenosa envolvía a la sacerdotisa rápidamente, al despejarse se tranquilizó a ver que el brazalete la había protegido, pero ella estaba débil y no soportaría un ataque más. La nube se condensó mostrando a Zaou Gongen, pero esta vez su capa era de color negro. – no permitiré que interfieran otra vez con mi trabajo como lo hicieron la ultima vez ¡acabaré con ustedes y mi venganza se consumará! La energía que lo rodeaba se condensaba en sus manos formando una gran bola de energía demoniaca, pero antes de lanzarla, varios pergaminos salieron de la nada absorbiendo el poder concentrado, enseguida salieron varios monjes liderados por el anciano de la posada, la abuela Saki, Soma Miki y Jukai con Kuribayashi.

-¡Déjala en paz maldito monstruo!- el viejo sacerdote lanzo varios pergaminos iguales a los anteriores alrededor de Zaou Gongen, sellándolo temporalmente, mientras Saki ayudaba a su nieta a levantarse. –Por esta vez te dejaré vivir Kasumi….pero recuerda, tus días están contados mientras yo siga vivo- y de un vistazo rompió los sellos y desapareció completamente.

-Abuela…- Saki abrazó a su nieta mientras Kasue se acercaba al anciano - ¿Por qué nunca nos dijo que era un sacerdote?- el tranquilamente le respondió con una sonrisa – Porque nunca me lo preguntó señorita Kasue-.

Zenki en cambio se levantaba del enorme cráter donde estaba, no soportaba que sus enemigos huyeran de una batalla. –Maldita sea, me las pagarás Zaou Gongen -

Todos se acercaron donde estaba el grupo de monjes, Sayaka tomó a Inugami por un hombro y lo ayudó a caminar, mientras Goki y Zenki terminaban de acercarse. – Vengan, tenemos que hablar sobre este asunto que nos concierne a todos, a donde vamos el monstruo no se puede acercar- todos fueron detrás del monje que se internaba en una de las montañas.

Tras caminar por varias horas, por fin habían llegado a un templo que estaba protegido por varias torres centinelas y por monumentos con sellos que impedían el paso de cualquier ser maligno y hacia invisible prácticamente al lugar. Al llegar fueron atendidos por algunos aprendices, algunos intentaron curar a los guerreros pero tenían miedo de acercarse, Chiaki y Sayaka les dijeron que ellas los atenderían después. Luego de haberse instalado dentro de la sala del templo, el anciano monje comenzó hablar.

-Por lo que hemos notado Zaou Gongen ha estado recuperando sus fuerzas más rápido de lo que pensamos, a este paso le será fácil no solo atacar esta región sino las zonas cercanas y dentro de tres meses a todo Japón, tenemos que pensar en algo para detenerlo inmediatamente-

-Disculpe su excelencia pero el monstruo se refería a mí como "Kasumi" ¿sabe porque me llamaba de esa manera?-

-¿No conoces las historia del Zaou Gongen, no es así?- Chiaki miró a su abuela quien le dio la orden de responder y penosamente negó con la cabeza. -Bueno serás mejor que te la cuente descendiente de Ozuno, porque tú más que nadie eres el objetivo principal de ese monstruo-


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Recuerdos de un corazón muerto.

Chiaki se encontraba afuera del templo sentada pensando en la historia que le había relatado el sumo sacerdote de la región.

"Hace muy tiempo nuestro antepasado tuvo dos hijas, Kasuya y Kasumi, la mayor se había desempeñado muy bien en las artes de la magia y la hechicería mas no quería ser una sacerdotisa como su hermana menor, ella era más dedicada al templo y en aprender las labores de su padre, un día el gran maestro Ozuno estaba viajando en búsqueda de semillas del mal que destruir junto con sus guardianes, pero tras una ardua batalla con una bestia del mal, el gran monje tuvo que quedarse varios días en el pueblo.

Durante ese tiempo, Kasuya se había enamorado de uno de los guerreros guardianes de Ozuno, el demon Goki quien también correspondía su amor por ella, gracias a la manera en como se había comportado, Ozuno permitió que Goki y Kasuya se casaran y siendo el mismo el que bendeciría esa unión. En cambió la hija menor había decidido se la sucesora de su padre ya que era muy buena sacerdotisa y era amada por el pueblo, pero había un hombre, Sato Katsuhiro que deseaba a Kasumi, pero tanto era su deseo de hacerla suya que fue poseído por una semilla del mal transformándose es un horrible monstruo.

Gracias a la magia y al poder de sus guerreros lograron sellarlo vivo dentro de un árbol, pero en cuanto todo volvió a la normalidad una horrible catástrofe ocurrió, ese infernal monstruo se había liberado además de que su poder se unió junto con uno de los guardianes de Ozuno, transformándose en una bestia de destrucción sumamente poderosa, después de arduas peleas por fin se pudo sellar en el mismo sitio donde fue encerrado anteriormente. El Gran maestro descubrió que habían sido otros dos de sus guardianes quienes estaban de cómplices en este horrible plan solamente para liberase de su señor, como castigo Ozuno los encerró en una zona desconocida del Japón.

Y de la joven Kasumi mas nunca se volvió a saber de ella después de que el monstruo fue sellado, dice la leyenda que se suicidó al saber que todo había comenzado por el amor no correspondido de Sato Katsuhiro hacia ella….tu sacerdotisa y descendiente del gran Ozuno eres la viva imagen de la joven Kasumi"

Chiaki sumía sus pensamientos en el por qué la chica se había suicidado, si era sacerdotisa sabría que no fue por su culpa sino por la semilla del mal, algo raro no encajaba en la historia. Ella se paró resignada de buscar una respuesta cuando miró a Zenki caminando hacia el bosque, atraída por la curiosidad, decidió seguirlo para ver a donde iba a pesar de que sería malo salir del campo de protección, sabía que con él estaría bien. Caminaron por un rato sin perderle de vista a pesar de que estaba en su forma original, la espesura del bosque era mucha y fácilmente se podría perder, al final llegaron a una colina donde caía una hermosa cascada, Zenki se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en una roca que está a la orilla del estanque.

-Sal de ahí Chiaki, sé que me vienes siguiendo- ella salió de su escondite y se sentó a su lado, al principio no quería hablar para no romper la melodía que salía de la cascada.

-Aquí fue donde la conocí-

-¿La chica en la que piensas?-

-Sí, era Kasumi….a ella le gustaba mucho esta cascada, decía que estaba encantada por que se podía escuchar su canto claramente-

-¿Qué le pasó a ella? No creo que se halla suicidado- Chiaki miraba el agua cristalina del rio y podía ver su reflejo y el de Zenki.

-No puedo decirte…prometí guardar el secreto-

-entiendo…. Y ¿ella se parecía a mi?-

-Sí, eres idéntica a ella, no solo físicamente sino también en temperamento y personalidad, creo que eras tú en otra época…. A ella le gustaba mucho ser la sucesora de su padre porque era una buena sacerdotisa, ayudaba a todos en el pueblo y era una de las mejores en saberse los conjuros y en exorcismos, pero también era una chica muy soñadora… siempre venia a esta cascada para liberarse de sus responsabilidades –

-parece que la conociste bastante…. Supongo que ella era tu amiga- ella lo miró para sentir que sí, que solamente fueron amigos, que no hubo nada entre ellos, pero la expresión de Zenki le hacía sentir todo lo contrario. Él pensaba en cómo decirle a Chiaki lo que había recordado, ya no era como antes que decía las cosas sin importar el daño que hicieran, ahora sentía que debía ser más cuidadoso con lo que le expresara a su compañera.

-Chiaki yo…..-

Ella bajo la mirada y volvió a ver el reflejo en el agua, sin quererlo sintió una punzada en su corazón, pero después volvió en sí y le preguntó- ¿y cómo fue tu vida con ella? ¿Cómo la conociste?-

-No sé si sea buena idea de que te lo diga, además lo que pasó ya eso quedó en el pasado y ella ya no está aquí….-

-¿Por qué? Creo que esta es la primera vez que veo que te interesa alguien y…al menos quiero saber cómo fue, y tu y yo somos amigos así que puedes decirme…yo no le diré a nadie-

-No es por eso Chiaki, es… es que no quiero hablar de eso y punto- él se levantó súbitamente y se fue de regreso al templo, ella en cambio se quedó ahí, pensativa y cuando todo estuvo en silencio pudo escuchar el canto de la cascada.

-Quizás….no deba ilusionarme- ella junto sus piernas y se abrazó a ellas dejando que el rio fuera testigo de las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

La llegada de un viejo enemigo.

Chiaki regresaba a la aldea de monjes por el mismo camino que uso para llegar a la cascada, ya era de mediodía y tenía un poco de hambre, pero cuando vio a Sayaka acercarse a ella preocupada sabia que algo malo había sucedido.

-¡Chiaki, por fin te encuentro ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Salí a dar una vuelta, ¿pasó algo?- Sayaka tomó la mano de su amiga- Ven sígueme- ambas salieron corriendo donde estaba Kasue junto con todo el grupo reunido, lo que pasaba era sumamente preocupante por las caras que todos llevaban.

-Ese monstruo ha incrementado su poder rápidamente, ya casi a tomado la mayor parte de las montañas del lugar- decía Kasue mientras revisaban el rastreador.

Soma se volteó para mirar el cielo-En esas montañas donde esta las nubes negras se perciben una gran cantidad de energía oscura, seguramente debe de estar allí-

-Amo Goki ¿recuerdan usted alguna forma de cómo derrotaron a Zaou Gongen?-

Goki estaba presente y mientras pensaba, había recordado algo – las capas de su ropa…cada vez que se deshace de una es un monstruo que sale de él, recuerdo que eran más de 6 capas que se transformaban en bestias pero siempre una era más fuerte que la anterior, y la ultima casi era del mismo poder que Zaou Gongen -

-¿Eso quiere decir que puede dividirse en varios monstruos a la vez?-

-Así es Kasue, y no solo eso la mayoría de los daños que se le hacen directamente a él los reciben son esas bestias y no Zaou Gongen, la única forma de derrotarlo es eliminando esos demonios y de esa forma disminuir su fuerza-

-Pero ¿Cómo podremos eliminarlos si él mismo Zaou Gongen se encuentra ahí? Seguramente defenderá a sus monstruos y será muy difícil pelear así-

-Ozuno ideó un plan para eso…pero el que lo conoce es Vasara ya que en aquel tiempo el todavía era nuestro líder- Zenki bajó del árbol donde estaba sentado, ya estaba aburrido de la conversación y ya quería ponerse en acción.-Ama, Vasara esta sellado en la tableta de madera que la abuela Saki trajo, ella pensó que sería de utilidad-

-Ok, ¿Pero como sabemos que no nos atacará Goki? Saben los planes del él y libre puede hacer lo que quiera- Inugami se levantó de donde estaba y se paró al lado de Sayaka para poder intervenir.

Zenki levantó la mirada y la fijo en el chico rubio- No lo hará…esta vez hay algo más importante para él en juego- Chiaki lo miró para saber que era. – Si logras negociar con él, te ayudara. De resto solo será un estorbo más-

-¿Pero qué es eso tan importante? Debemos saber si al menos lo tenemos disponible- Kasue también tenía curiosidad de saberlo pero aún así le temía al poder de Vasara y no quería que el guerrero guardián se desatara de nuevo.

-No se preocupen, recuerden que ya se como sellarlo en caso de que quiera apoderarse de la tierra otra vez, y si es cierto lo que dice Zenki entonces el podrá ayudarnos…abuela dame la tableta por favor-

-¿Lo vas a invocar ahora?- Jukai enseguida se colocó detrás del grupo junto con Kuribayashi.

La abuela Saki le dio la tabla de madera a Chiaki, ella la colocó lejos del grupo en un espacio abierto y recito el conjuro. De pronto varios remolinos salieron y envolvieron la tableta haciéndose más y más grandes dejando ver una enorme silueta, el dios demonio Vasara había vuelto.

-Parece que necesitan mi ayuda o algún otro ingenuo me dejo salir de mi prisión- él estaba sentado en el suelo y se levantó acercándose donde estaba Chiaki, Zenki salió en su defensa.

-En estos momentos no queremos luchar Vasara. Zaou Gongen se ha liberado y tú conoces la manera de cómo atacarlo-

-Así que pudo romper el sello…lo lamento pero Ozuno ya no está así que no tengo la necesidad de ayudarlos ahora- se dio la vuelta para irse pero enseguida Chiaki salió a detenerlo.

-Zenki me dijo que algo importante para ti estaba en esta batalla, dime qué quieres y te lo daré a cambio de que nos ayudes por favor-

-¿Algún día cerraras tu maldita boca Zenki?... lo siento niña yo no tengo nada importante-

-Tú y yo sabemos que es Vasara, y Chiaki es la única que puede darte esa oportunidad…esta de ti si quieres volver a verla- Zenki hablaba con firmeza pero solo él, Vasara y Goki conocían de lo que estaban hablando.

Él se detuvó en su camino y luego de un largo suspiro dijo-Está bien…los ayudaré con esa condición, yo mató esa bestia y tú me das lo que quiero-

-También que no mates a los humanos y no te los comas como la otra vez-

-¡Esta bien niñita, pero pobre de ti y de aquellos que estén a tu alrededor sino cumples tu palabra!-

Vasara inmediatamente se fue en dirección a donde estaban las montañas rodeadas de nubes negras, Chiaki quiso llamarlo pero Zenki la detuvo – Déjalo es su manera de presentarse, el volverá cuando sea necesario-


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

La lucha contra el mal apenas empieza.

Ya era de noche cuando el antiguo líder de los demons había llegado donde estaban todos reunidos fuera del templo, se notaba que había tenido una fuerte batalla por las heridas y la sangre que cubría parte de su cuerpo, Chiaki fue la primera en acercarse a él.

-¿Vasara te encuentras bien?-

-Estoy bien niña, pero esa bestia cada minuto se hace más fuerte, será mejor que ataquemos ahora antes de que recupere su esencia-

-¿Su esencia?-

-Si, Ozuno lo pudo debilitar separando su cuerpo de su energía pura, por eso es que se está alimentando de las bestias y de las semillas para poder vivir, pero cuando la recupere será invencible-En ese instante todos se estaban acercando hasta él, Vasara dio la orden de que lo siguieran pero cuando Chiaki también iba con ellos, él la detuvo. -Tú te quedas niña-

-¿Por qué? Te recuerdo que yo también puedo luchar-

-Tú eres el objetivo principal de ese monstruo por eso va intentar atacarte una y otra vez, y para nosotros eso será una distracción estar protegiéndote, te quedarás aquí junto con los demás humanos-

-Pero…-Kasue salió en su defensa porque no quería quedarse pero Chiaki la detuvo, tenía que confiar esta vez en ellos.

-Muy bien vallan y destruyan ese monstruo-

Los 4 guerreros asistieron y se fueron a la zona donde estaba Zaou Gongen, Chiaki no dejaba de verlos hasta que se perdieron de vista en la espesura del bosque, un latir en su corazón la hacía pensar que algo malo podía suceder pero su mente le repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien.

######################################################

El grupo de guerreros llegaron al pie de una montaña donde notaron una niebla espesa que cubría todo el piso, Zaou Gongen, estaba sentado al pie de un árbol con varios cadáveres de monstruos a su alrededor, él alzó la mirada al sentir la presencia de sus enemigos.

-Valla valla si fuiste a buscar a tus amiguitos, bien, entonces terminemos con esto de una buena vez- se levantó lentamente limpiándose la boca y luego de una solo parpadear 3 monstruos salieron de él rápidamente, atacando a Zenki, Goki e Inugami. Vasara fue atacado por el mismo Zaou Gongen; la batalla se había iniciado y los guerreros peleaban ferozmente contra sus enemigos, el demon rojo golpeaban varias veces al monstruo cuyo poder era el fuego, este lo rodeaba con llamaradas quemando a Zenki.

Mientras tanto, Goki había sacado su báculo para atacar al demonio de agua, él fuertemente golpeaba a su oponente pero este se transformaba en acido que calcinaba al dragón de fudo; Inugami le había tocado el monstruo babaza que anteriormente se había enfrentado, pero a pesar de que atacaba rápidamente la bestia se regeneraba una y otra vez. La pelea entre Vasara y Zaou Gongen estaba pareja, la igualdad de golpe y poderes era muy similar.

-Dime Vasara que se siente volver a la vida sin Saeki, esa estúpida debía morir por la tontería que hizo-

-no digas estupideces Zaou Gongen, tu y yo sabemos que hizo lo que cualquier demon con cabeza haría….alejarse de ti- él invocó a su hacha y de una vez lanzo su ataque - ¡Mysterous Crushing Force!- el monstruo esquivó el ataque pero fue embestido por el puño de Vasara. –No te dejaré escapar maldito-

Zaou Gongen, se paró del suelo aún impactado por el golpe, en ese instante invocó a una de las bestias que estaban peleando con los demás. – ¡Shinkoh vuelve a mí!- el demonio de fuego se devolvió inmediatamente donde su señor, fusionándose con él, ahora sus heridas se habían curado y estaba en perfectas condiciones otra vez.

-¡Zenki, Goki encárguense de las bestias!- pronunció Vasara enfurecido al vez como su enemigo se recuperaba fácilmente de sus ataques.

-¡No me des ordenes Vasara!- Zenki enojado, descargó su hacha en el monstruo de baba-¡Diamond Axe!- Goki hizo lo mismo y lanzo su ataque especial. El monstruo inmediatamente se disolvió por el poder de ambos golpes, pero el otro monstruo de agua ataco por detrás a Goki lanzándolo lejos del campo de batalla.

-¡Blow of the Crown!- una ráfaga de poder disolvió al monstruo que estaba a punto de atacar a Zenki.

-Jum, no era necesario que intervinieras Inugami- expresó el guerrero guardián volteando a ver al Inugami acercándose donde estaba.

-Por nada-

######################################################

Chiaki no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro, un mal presentimiento la estaba matando por dentro y sentía la necesidad de ir donde estaban sus guardianes, algo la llamaba en ese lugar.

-Chiaki cálmate, seguramente ellos están bien- Sayaka estaba sentada en el tatami viendo como su amiga recorría toda la habitación.

-No puedo hacerlo Sayaka, estoy muy preocupada por ellos….tengo que ir hasta allá-

La chica sacerdotisa salió corriendo de la alcoba con su amiga detrás de ella intentando pararla, en el camino Kasue la detuvo. –Chiaki detente tienes que quedarte aquí-

-No puedo Kasue se que algo malo puede estar pasando y tengo que estar con ellos-

-Chiaki no…- en ese instante una explosión destruyó parte de la entrada y del templo, mucho de los monjes salieron a combatir lo que había hecho el contraataque, la abuela Saki salió de la sala junto con el gran monje. -¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-Nos están atacando- Soma se había acercado corriendo donde estaban ellos para sacarlos de ahí, al salir, vieron un enorme monstruo con forma de ave que estaba atacando con vórtices de viento, destruyendo todo a su paso.

-¡Tenemos que detenerlo!- Chiaki fue la primera en atacar con varios hechizos de fuego, pero el ave lanzó un ataque que los destruyó rápidamente mandando a Chiaki a volar por los aires.

-¡Chiakiii!- Saki gritó al ver a su nieta estrellarse contra un árbol; Soma y Kasue también empezaron el contraataque pero el monstruo era sumamente fuerte- Todos, unamos nuestras fuerzas y hagamos un solo golpe- todos las personas que estaban ahí unieron sus poderes para hacer un último ataque, pero el ave levanto sus alas y voló en dirección donde estaba Chiaki para agarrarla.

Chiaki apenas estaba despertando del fuerte golpe que la aturdió cuando sintió las garras del monstruo que se envolvían en ella, empezó a gritar por el fuerte dolor que sentía por la presión; el ave emprendió el vuelo en dirección a las montañas, Kasue y los demás siguieron el ave en la camioneta adentrándose en el bosque.

######################################################

-Jajajajaja bien, al parecer si los subestime pero a pesar de haber destruido dos de mis monstruos no significa que ganaron esta batalla, saben que apenas la guerra estas empezando- él miro al cielo y observó su ave acercarse junto con su presa, Zenki pudo reconocer el grito que provenía a lo lejos e inmediatamente se volteó y miró con horror como Chiaki era apresada por una inmensa ave.

-¡Zenkiii!- ella gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de su guerrero, apenas lo vio a lo lejos, usó su brazalete para invocarlo. Zenki apareció cerca del ave y de un golpe hizo que esta cayera. Él la tomó rápidamente y al caer en el suelo recibió el ataque de otro monstruo, este se encontraba prácticamente invisible.

–Chiaki no te alejes de mi- él se levantó con dificultad del suelo, ella en cambio sacó varios pergaminos colocándose cerca de su guardián. De pronto, debajo de la tierra miles de columnas aparecieron separándolos, ella se cayó al piso y una de las columnas la levanto haciéndole bastante daño, él intentaba llegar a ella pero los obeliscos se atravesaban una y otra vez. Unas púas filosas de roca salieron en el piso haciendo una trampa mortal, Chiaki estaba aterrada por que la columna donde estaba se desboronaba poco a poco, no tardaría en caerse. Ella invocó el hechizo del cielo para volar pero enseguida Zenki le gritó.- ¡No lo hagas Chiaki, si vuelas esa ave te tirara contra las púas, espera a que llegue a ti!-


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Una lucha que sucumbe en una declaración.

Chiaki no veía nada, aún era de noche y solo sentía como la columna se desboronaba, ella cumplía las indicaciones de Zenki y se quedaba tranquila sin moverse mucho, a pesar de que estaba lastimada, confiaba en que él llegaría. Mientas tanto, el señor demon luchaba contra el monstruo que se encontraba bajo la tierra, -¡Vajra Horn!- el cuerno de Deva se enterró en el suelo produciendo que la bestia chillara de dolor y haciendo que las columnas se desboronaran.

En el momento en que ella caía hacia las filosas púas, una ráfaga azul la atrapó entre sus brazos y la colocó en un lugar seguro. –Gracias Goki- dijo Chiaki pensado que era uno de sus guardianes. –No chiquilla no soy Goki, vengo a buscar algo que es mío- una mano atravesó el cuerpo de ella, pero no de forma física. Chiaki sentía como algo se desprendía de su alma por medio de aquella mano que lo sostenía; más no pudo sacar lo que buscaba por el ataque que recibió detrás de él.

-¡Aleja tus manos sucias de ella Zaou Gongen!- el hacha de Deva estaba adherida a su cuerpo por lo cual Zenki lo jaló apartándolo de Chiaki, ella cayó en el suelo desmayada por el ataque. La ave que revoloteaba por la zona también fue impactada por el golpe que le propinó Vasara, haciéndola caer al suelo. Goki que ya había llegado revisó a su ama para curar las heridas que tenia.

-¡Maldita sea no pueden dejar de intervenir por 5 minutos!- Zaou Gongen, conjuró al monstruo de tierra y lo unió a su cuerpo, recuperándose de los ataques que tenia.

–Goki ¿ella está bien?- el demon Azul levantó la cabeza en dirección a Zenki.- está bien, no pudo tomar su esencia-

-Jajajaja, te mataré aquí mismo- Vasara reinició el ataque contra Zaou Gongen, comenzando una batalla entre ellos de nuevo, Zenki en cambio fue en búsqueda del ave que todavía estaba en el suelo. – ¡Ven acá pajarraco voy a desplumarte!- él golpeó varias veces al ave haciéndola gritar de dolor, ella contraatacó con remolinos de vientos pero fácilmente Zenki los esquivaba, rápidamente tomó una de sus alas y la arrancó pero esta se convirtió en un remolino gigante con varias cuchillas que cortaban a Zenki.

Advirtiendo que estaba perdiendo la batalla, Zaou Gongen se alejó de Vasara invocando a su otra bestia, -Hasta aquí dejaremos esta pelea amigos míos, pero recuerden que volveré y mucho más fuerte que nunca- el monstruo desapareció en una ráfaga de viento.

######################################################

Todos aguardaban impacientes y preocupados afuera de una capilla esperando el resultado, después de la batalla Chiaki no despertaba del ataque que Zaou Gongen, Goki lo único que pudo deducir fue que no pudo sacar su esencia pero si absorbió parte de la energía de ella, debilitándola por completo. Dentro, Kasue tenía a la chica conectada a unos equipos para reanimarla mientras le colocaba el suero, ella intentaba despertarla pero no sucedía nada, Chiaki había caído en un profundo sueño, rendida, dejó de intentar y fue a darle la noticias a los demás.

-lo lamento, hice todo lo que pude pero Chiaki ha entrado en coma…y no sabemos cuándo despierte- ella observó como Sayaka lloraba en el hombro de Inugami, todos bajaron la mirada excepto la abuela Saki que entró en la pequeña pagoda, Vasara no se encontraba y Zenki estaba sentado en un árbol escuchando todo lo que decían. Soma fue el primero en hablar.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, hay que derrotar a Zaou Gongen pero sin Chiaki eso sería casi imposible-

-¿Por qué lo dices Soma?- preguntó Kuribayashi sentado al lado de su maestro en unas rocas cercanas.

-Chiaki es la única que puede liberar a los otros guerreros para poder sellar a esa bestia, pero sin ella eso es casi imposible-

-no vamos a sellarlo….vamos a matarlo- Vasara había llegado en ese momento acercándose al grupo- y para eso no necesitamos a la mocosa, pero hay que protegerla para que Zaou Gongen no pueda obtener su esencia-

-¿su esencia?... desde hace rato han estado murmurando eso, me puedes decir a que te refieres con "la esencia de Zaou Gongen"- Kasue se aproximo a él.

-Já ustedes los humanos y sus estúpidas preguntas, si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a tu amigo Goki, él te puede decir lo que quieras…Zenki espero que ya tus energías estén recuperadas por que volveremos atacar a ese idiota de Zaou Gongen"

-Ya te lo dije Vasara, ya no sigo tus órdenes- Zenki se bajó del árbol y caminó en dirección del enorme Demon que estaba frente de él –si quieres ir a pelear hazlo, pero no cuentes conmigo-

-¿Qué? No me digas que no quieres pelear ahora Zenki, ese monstruo esta débil y podemos eliminarlo fácilmente-

-eres un estúpido Vasara, Zaou Gongen absorbió parte de la energía de Chiaki, prácticamente se recuperó por completo o peor aún su fuerza pudo haberse incrementado mucho más que la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a él-

-Pues yo no me quedaré aquí a ver como recupera sus poderes mientras ustedes se esconden sin hacer nada- Vasara dio la media vuelta y desapareció entre las nubes en dirección donde estaba Zaou Gongen.

-Zenki quizás Vasara tenga razón, debemos batallar en contra de ese monstruo hasta que recupere sus fuerzas-

-Si quieres acompañarlo puedes hacerlo Inugami- él se acercó a la capilla parar entrar, y antes de abrir la puerta, volvió a su forma humana. Kasue iba a detenerlo pero Sayaka la contuvo, algo en ella le decía que debían de darles espacio a ellos, y sabía que la abuela Saki también lo entendería.

Adentro, Zenki vio a la anciana acariciando la mejilla de su nieta mientras le sostenía la mano. Ella observó al guerrero transformado en su forma humana sentarse en la otra esquina del cuerpo de Chiaki sin dejar de mirarla, quiso preguntarle el por qué estaba ahí, pero él habló primero.

-Abuela Saki necesito que me deje a solas con ella - notó en su voz la necesidad de estar a solas con su nieta, la abuela enseguida entendió y se retiró de la habitación no sin antes escuchar- estoy en mi forma humana para poder concentrar mis energías en recuperarme- ella asintió sonriente y salió de la alcoba cerrando la puerta en silencio.

El silencio era incomodo, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración de Chiaki por medio de la mascarilla de oxigeno, Zenki tomó su mano y después de sostenerla por largo rato comenzó hablarle en voz baja. – Jum ¿Qué ironía no? Hace unos meses yo estaba así en un hospital, acostado en una cama con esas cosas pegadas en mi pecho y esa cosa que estaba en mi mano y tú estabas ahí, acompañándome día y noche… ahora tu estas aquí, igual (suspiro)…¿sabes porque fui a la cuidad? Fui a verte porque te extrañaba…me hacían falta tus gritos y las peleas constantes…-

Una sonrisa detuvo por un momento su declaración -…pero también extrañaba tu manera de ser, tu mirada, tu sonrisa…-. Su mano recorrió sus mejillas, sus ojos hasta llegar a su boca, él tomó su mano con las suyas y la besó. –Volví para protegerte Chiaki, para estar contigo….y creo que fue eso que hizo latir de nuevo mi corazón, tú me devolviste la vida, y sé que no soy lo que esperabas….ni tampoco soy mejor que Goki, pero te lo aseguro que nadie más te protegerá y te querrá….como yo-

Él la tomo entre sus brazos, quitándole todo los cables y vías que estaban conectados a ella, luego la cargó transformándose a su verdadera forma y salió por la parte de atrás de la pagoda sin que nadie lo notara.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

El encanto de la cascada lunar.

Vasara tenía una fuerte lucha con Zaou Gongen que no permitía a ninguno de los dos combatientes rendirse , gracias a que absorbió parte de la energía de Chiaki, sus fuerzas se incrementaron haciéndolo un enemigo de temer, el líder de los señores demon no podía hacerle mucho daño muy al contrario de su oponente.

-Vasara, Vasara ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir intentando? Sabes muy bien que solo no podrás conmigo…. ¡no sé porque te empeñas en destruirme!- Zaou Gongen, lanzó uno de sus ataques especiales, una ráfaga de viento llena de cuchillas que impactaron al guerrero que estaba en posición de defensa, el monstruo aprovechó el momento acercándose rápidamente para golpearlo, pero el demon actuó velozmente y esquivó el segundo ataque.

-Por tu culpa Saeki fue encerrada- Vasara sacó su poderosa hacha. – ¡Tu plan fue un completo fracaso!...¡Fighting Demon Phoenix Cry!- él dio un salto y con ese impulso lanzó el hacha con todo su poder, esta fue detenida sin problemas por Zaou Gongen.

-¿Un fracaso? ¿Mi extraordinario plan fue un fracaso?...si no fuese sido exactamente por esa estúpida, ¡Todos gobernaríamos el mundo sin el maldito Ozuno oponiéndose! ¡Él seria nuestro esclavo, como nosotros lo fuimos! ¡La estúpida de Saeki arruinó mi plan de ser libres!-

-Tu libertad Zaou Gongen, no la de nosotros.- el líder demon corrió en dirección a su enemigo para golpearlo, pero este se esfumó apareciendo detrás de él, de su puño salió un cuerno que atravesó a Vasara. Él gritaba de dolor pero aun así agarró el cuerno partiéndolo entre sus manos, la bestia lo lanzó fuera de sí dándole la oportunidad al guardián de contraatacar de nuevo con el hacha. Este le impactó en la cara haciendo que Zaou Gongen, fuera dividido en dos desplomándose en el suelo. -Eres débil para mí-.

-yo no diría eso si fuera tu- el monstruo se deshizo en pedazos de piedras, a Vasara no le dio la oportunidad de prevenir el ataque. -¡Door Of The Hell!- un enorme agujero negro se abrió frente a él absorbiéndolo al instante, adentro miles de golpes, cuchillas, garras y miles de ataques, agredieron a Vasara sin poder defenderse, al salir del agujero gracias a que pudo liberarse de las garras que lo sostenían, cayó al suelo malherido.

-Recuerdo como Saeki pedía que dejara de proceder con mi plan, la muy necia decía que Ozuno nos mataría apenas supiera lo que estábamos haciendo….- el se aproximó al demon que aún no podía levantarse, Zaou Gongen se inclinó frente de su enemigo.- Ella era una débil que no servía para nada….por eso es que siempre la dejábamos atrás, por ser un estorbo, Já aún recuerdo cuando la muy idiota se dejo convencer para invocar el poder de la oscuridad…jajajajajaja-

El monstruo de Zaou Gongen, se levantó desapareciendo mientras caminaba, Vasara estaba sumamente débil que no pudo moverse ni siquiera para arrastrarse, en su memoria los recuerdos de la demon que lo seguía a todas partes, la mujer que quería ser tan fuerte como él, pasaban fugazmente mientras su cuerpo ya no resistía mas. –Saeki…-

######################################################

Sayaka caminaba de un lado al otro pensando, Inugami estaba sentado en el suelo junto con Kokutei y ambos veían a la chica moviéndose por todos lados. -Sayaka puedes dejar de caminar que me estas mareando-

-lo siento Inugami pero Zenki lleva mucho tiempo dentro de la pagoda con Chiaki-

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-

-Me preocupa lo que esté pasando allá dentro…. ¿y si ese monstruo los atacó y nosotros estamos aquí muy tranquilos?...no, yo voy a entrar a ver que esta pasando-

-Sayaka….Sayaka espera- Inugami se levantó siguiendo a la chica que caminaba rápidamente donde estaba la capilla resguardada por varios monjes, ellos inmediatamente la detuvieron.

-¡déjenme pasar que vengo a ver a mi amiga!- Inugami por detrás les dio indicaciones de apartarse, y así lo hicieron dejando que Sayaka entrara rápidamente a la habitación, pero no duró mucho tiempo adentro. -¡Inugami! ¡Inugami!- ella salió corriendo de la alcoba directo al patio -¡Chiaki y Zenki no están! ¡Desaparecieron!-

-¡¿Qué?- la abuela Saki corrió donde estaba Sayaka para entrar pero ella sabía que no estaban ahí al ver la cara de la chica. – ¡Tenemos que buscarlos, si Zaou Gongen los encuentran Chiaki puede morir!-

-¿Por qué lo dices hermana?-

-Chiaki lleva en su interior el verdadero poder de ese monstruo, por eso es que la busca con tanta perseverancia-

Inugami llamo a Kokutei y los dos se internaron en el bosque en su búsqueda, Kokutei conocía el olor de ambos, así que los hallaría fácilmente. Sayaka dio la voz de lo que había ocurrido y todos salieron en su búsqueda nuevamente.

######################################################

Zenki corrió entre la maleza del bosque, ya esta anocheciendo y seguramente ya sabían que ellos no estaban en el campamento. Por fin habían llegado al lugar que estaba buscando, la cascada se veía hermosa como si un brillo saliera de ella haciéndola ver mágica y enigmática. Él caminó despacio entrando en el río con Chiaki aún en sus brazos, poco a poco ambos se fueron sumergiendo hasta que el agua mojaba el cuerpo dormido de la chica.

-¡Se que estas aquí Kinzuru Sonta, necesito tu ayuda en este momento!- Zenki gritaba a la cascada como si fuera a responderle, pero de pronto, el agua comenzó a brillar saliendo del estanque miles de pequeñas luces que se fueron uniendo hasta formar a un hombre iluminado.

-¡Zenki! Cuanto tiempo sin verte…. ¿que llevas ahí?- el hombre se acercó hasta él caminando sobre el agua. – ¡Pero si es…!-

-Te pido que la cures Kinsuru, después te explicaré- Zenki la colocó en sus manos y el Kami la llevaba dentro de la cascada. – Ya volveré con ella guerrero guardián, espera afuera- y con esto desapareció.

Un rato después el hombre iluminado salió de la cascada llamando al demon. –Zenki ven, necesito que entres a ver a la chica que no ha dejado de llamarte...…y para que me expliques todo también-. Él siguió al Kami que abrió un portal llevándolo a un templo que estaba sobre varias rocas de donde surgían varias cascadas que caían a un vacio sin fondo, los dos caminaron sobre un puente y entraron a la casa, Kisuru lo guió hasta la habitación dejándolo entrar primero.

Zenki vio a Chiaki en una enorme cama siendo atendida por varias doncellas, él se acercó rápidamente al escuchar su nombre salir de ella. –Aquí estoy Chiaki, no te preocupes pronto te sanarás- tomó una de sus manos y sintió como ella la apretaba.

-no te preocupes por ella, ya está recuperando sus energías con una pócima que le administré, ahora explícame como esta niña aparece aquí otra vez en tus brazos después de 1200 años-

-Su nombre es Chiaki y es la descendiente de Ozuno, y como verás es la reencarnación de Kasumi-

-Bien, pero ¿Por qué llegó casi sin fuerzas?-

- Zaou Gongen despertó y la atacó para quitarle su esencia, afortunadamente no pudo hacerlo pero si absorbió una gran cantidad de su energía-

-Así que ese monstruo resurgió de nuevo ¿eh?, entonces también renacerán los otros dos guardianes que fueron castigados para poder sellarlo otra vez-

-tengo el presentimiento de que así será, pero para eso necesito que Chiaki este recuperada y fuerte de nuevo- el volvió a verla y observó su semblante más tranquilo y sosegado.

-¿Nunca dejaras de verla así? esa mujer te robó el corazón guerrero y sabes lo que pasará después si ella corresponde a ese amor-

-No me importa lo que piensen los demás, no dejaré que la aparten de mi lado- Zenki besó su mano y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Chiaki.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

El despertar de dos corazones.

Inugami se encontraba en el bosque siguiendo el rastro de Zenki y Chiaki, tras varias horas de camino por fin llegaron a la cascada. El cachorro se detuvo en el río olfateando el aire pero hasta ahí llegaba el olor.

-¿Kokutei no hay mas señales? Es imposible que el aroma de ambos llegue hasta aquí…a menos que…- el chico rubio se lanzó al agua para poder llegar a la cascada pero como no había una cueva o algo donde pudieran entrar, se retiro del agua reuniéndose con su mascota. – No hay nada aquí, pareciera que se los hubiese tragado la tierra o algo parecido, será mejor que busquemos a los otros y…- de pronto Kokutei percibió un aroma a sangre muy fuerte que provenía de la montaña donde estaba Zaou Gongen, él le dio señales a su amo de lo que había descubierto.

-¿Sangre? ¿De quién?... Vamos, debemos saber lo que está pasando en ese lugar- después de dar un último vistazo al lugar, ambos salieron en dirección al olor a sangre. En el camino se consiguieron al grupo que venía en la camioneta, después de explicarles que el rastro de Chiaki y Zenki había desapareció en la cascada y que Kokutei consiguió el olor de sangre que provenía de la montaña de Zaou Gongen, todos se fueron en esa dirección.

-Me adelantaré para ver lo que sucede- explico Inugami desapareciendo junto con Kokutei.

-Abuela ¿Crees que Chiaki y Zenki se encuentren allá?- Sayaka miró con preocupación a Saki. –No lo sé Sayaka, pero esperemos que no le hayan pasado nada malo a los dos-

######################################################

Chiaki fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, había soñado que estaba de nuevo en la cuidad viviendo la vida tranquila y normal que llevaba junto con Zenki pero de pronto apareció Zaou Gongen destruyendo todo a su paso, él en su forma original fue en dirección de monstruo para combatirlo pero bastó un solo golpe para derrotarlo fácilmente, ella corrió donde estaba e intentó reanimarlo pero una voz que salía de la nada le decía "debes liberar el cuarto y quinto sello para completar la estrella que pondrá fin al mal", una y otra vez esas palabras surcaban su mente despertándola.

-Ohhh por fin despiertas mi querida niña- Chiaki vio a un hombre iluminado vestido de manera tradicional de la época antigua, ella se asustó y miró a los lados confundida. -¿En…en dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted y que hago aquí?-

-Haces muchas preguntas y apenas llevas unos segundos despierta, Soy Kisuru Sonta el dios de la cura y este es mi palacio y Zenki te trajo aquí porque Zaou Gongen había absorbido parte de tu energía debilitándote por completo- él hizo una reverencia después de haber dicho todo aquello en unos segundos, luego tomó algunas cestas con unas hierbas y salió de la habitación. -¡Espera…!- ella se levantó de la cama corriendo para seguir al dios- ¿Dónde está Zenki?-

-Zenki está allá afuera en la cascada del jardín, deberías de ir a verlo, ha estado muy preocupado por ti- y después de eso giró hacia la izquierda desapareciendo apenas Chiaki lo iba a seguir. Ella siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta divinamente decorada con grullas en un estanque, abrió cautelosamente y pudo ver afuera un hermoso jardín llenos de flores y arboles de cerezo, caminó entre los caminos que conformaban el presuntuoso patio dejándose llevar por un canto que ya había escuchado anteriormente, al final pudo ver a su guerrero sentado en la hierba frente a una cascada.

Ella se acercó despacio sin quitar la mirada de la hermosa fuente, el agua era tan cristalina que se podía ver al fondo una pequeña lapida de madera con flores, bolas de arroz y un incienso. Zenki al sentir su aroma se giró para verla sentarse a su lado. - ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias por rescatarme-

-Es mí deber protegerte, además necesito que estés viva para poder cerrar ese monstruo de una vez por todas-

-¿De quién es esa tumba?- Chiaki quería hablar así fuese por unos minutos sin tocar el tema del enemigo que los acechaba, un minuto de silencio pasó entre ellos dejando escuchar la melodía que salía de la pequeña fuente, ciertamente era mágica.

- es de Kasumi… hace mucho tiempo, cuando Zaou Gongen se enfrentó a nosotros en la batalla final, el amo Ozuno creó una barrera para que él no pudiera escapar de la zona de batalla y así bloquear su suministro de bestias poseídas por las semillas del mal, pero al hacer eso no podía ayudarnos en recuperarnos…recuerdo que había usado el poder de La Ira de Lotus Roja y casi toda mi energía la gasté en ese ataque, no sé cómo pero ella logró entrar y usó todo su poder curativo en mí, me regeneré y pude batallar de nuevo….Cuando logramos sellar a ese monstruo y a los demás Shikigamis, fui en su búsqueda pero no estaba en el templo, la encontré desmayada en la cascada así que la tomé entre mis brazos y la traje hasta aquí pero…. – su mirada se enfocó en la tumba entre la fuente, un recuerdo amargo cruzó por su mente.

Ella suspiro y abrazó sus piernas posando su cara sobre sus brazos. –Lo siento-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ella era muy importante para ti y la perdiste…. Seguramente su pérdida te hizo sufrir mucho y es probable que por eso eres así- el viento mecía las ramas de los arboles dejando caer sus pétalos sobre ella, él la miró y percibió la tristeza en su mirada. Chiaki pensaba en el posible pasado que Kasumi y Zenki pudieron tener, una fuerte amistad que los unía o quizás un amor inocente que nació entre ellos sin proponérselos, por un instante sintió celos de la chica que ahora ya no estaba, ella seguramente conoció al Zenki de la leyenda, a ese guerrero guardián que protegería los humanos de las amenazas del mal, pero también a ese hombre que también tuvo sentimientos y alguna vez los demostró.

Chiaki comenzó a reírse pero con cierta tristeza en su risa, él lo notó y la observó sorprendido.- es algo extraño y quizás tonto pero…Siento celos de ella- dijo levantando la mirada y observando el cielo.

Él estaba observando cada movimiento que su compañera hacia pero aquella pregunta lo tomó por desprevenido-¿Celos de ella? no te entiendo-

-Ella…ella seguramente vio lo que muchos no saben de ti, quizás ese corazón que nadie piensa que tienes o esos sentimientos que tú dices no necesitarlos…. (Suspiro) Kasumi si pudo sentirlo y verlo cada vez que compartió contigo… y siento celos de que ahora yo no puedo ver ese Zenki del pasado….ese hombre que si existió alguna vez y que si tuvo sentimientos…por alguien- ella bajó la mirada dejando que dos pequeñas lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente como aquella vez que tuvo ese ataque, Zenki sentía el dolor y la tristeza de Chiaki como parte de él y después de tanto tiempo experimentó compasión. Un fuerte brazo rodeó su cintura atrayéndola hacia él haciendo que se recostara en su pecho. –Más dolor me hubiera causado perderte-

Inmediatamente el corazón de Chiaki latió como nunca antes, el sentimiento de emoción la embargaba pero aún la duda vivía en su mente. -¿Por qué? Si yo muero tú serias libre y ya nadie te daría órdenes-

-Jum ¿y vivir en un mundo sin gritos y peleas absurdas, sin reclamos por dejar la ropa tirada y comerme lo que hay en la cocina? eso sería muy aburrido…además, aún quiero conocer la ciudad contigo- él inclinó su cabeza encima de la de ella abrazándola más, Chiaki no podía evitar sonreír al saber que al menos tendría oportunidad de conocerlo realmente.

-¿Es una segunda cita entonces?-

-Sí, supongo que si…eres buena eligiendo sitios para comer así que tengo mucha curiosidad de saber dónde iremos-

-jejeje así que tendremos que darnos prisa en derrotar a Zaou Gongen, hay un sitio que te encantará- la sonrisa y el entusiasmo de Chiaki habían vuelto. Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta un pequeño arcoíris había aparecido en la fuente junto con varios destellos. Una promesa había sido hecha haciendo resurgir una vez más el resplandor de un corazón muerto.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

El resurgir de los dos últimos sellos

Chiaki iba montada en la espalda de Zenki que corría a gran velocidad por el bosque, después de su pequeño encuentro en el jardín del dios curandero, decidieron ir a buscar los otros dos guerreros sellados.

-Zenki ¿porque tú eres el único que sabe donde están ellos?-

-Ozuno quería que alguien los acompañara en el viaje, Vasara había sido sellado temporalmente en un templo y era cuidado por Goki, así que preferí ir con él que quedarme a escuchar los gritos de ese idiota encerrado-

-¿Está muy lejos?- ella se agarraba muy fuerte de él para no caerse, la velocidad a la que iban era muy alta y si se soltaba podría hasta matarse.

-Pronto llegaremos, así que sujétate bien porque necesito ir más rápido- Zenki aumentó la velocidad haciendo que el grito de ella se difuminara por la espesura del bosque.

######################################################

Inugami había llegado donde estaba Kokutei olfateando el rastro de sangre, un gran charco rojo se encontraba a solo metros de ellos, él se acercó para observar mejor la situación.

-Alguien fue atacado y lo más probable es que haya muerto por toda la sangre que perdió…de aquí lo arrastraron dentro de esa cueva- con la mirada seguía el camino de sangre que entraba a la cueva. – seguramente Zaou Gongen lo atacó y se lo llevó adentro….Kokutei no podemos entrar, hay una fuerte energía maligna que envuelve esta montaña, tenemos que encontrar a los demás he ir a investigar allá adentro- ya cuando iban en camino al otro lado de la montaña, una ráfaga de poder salió de la cueva en dirección a ellos.

Inugami y Kokutei rápidamente la esquivaron pero pudieron ver que en realidad era un hacha lo que los había atacado. "es el arma de Vasara" pensó el chico rubio mientras la veía encajada en el suelo. Una risa salía del interior de la cueva, una figura fue resurgiendo de la oscuridad acercándose a ellos. – ¡Va...Vasara!- Inugami veía al señor demon con los ojos en blanco y con un diminuto monstruo pegado a un lado de su rostro, detrás de él venía Zaou Gongen.

-¿Qué te parece mi nuevo títere niño? ¿No es genial?- el monstruo que ahora estaba vestido de blanco dio algunas palmadas en la espalda del demon. –Quisiera probarlo contigo a ver cómo reacciona… ¡Vasara atácalo y después…mátalo!- de inmediato el guerrero guardián desapareció y reapareció frente a Inugami dándole un golpe que lo mando lejos de él.

–Maldición ni siquiera pude verlo- Vasara siguió con el ataque pero el joven príncipe solo podía esquivarlo, ya que sus golpes no le hacían nada. De pronto, una lanza apareció del fondo del bosque golpeando al demon. -¿Vasara qué te pasa?- Goki apareció junto con los demás que estaban detrás de él, Inugami enseguida se levantó del suelo donde había caído con uno de los golpes del guerrero y dijo –Goki ten cuidado, Vasara está bajo el control de Zaou Gongen -

-Jajajajaja no podrán contra él, tengo el guerrero más poderoso del mundo bajo mi control, jajaja- Zaou Gongen se regocijaba de la dicha al tener a el líder de los demons como marioneta, quería ver como actuaba así que le dio nuevas instrucciones, - ¡Vasara mátalos a todos…excepto a Goki!- él fue en dirección donde se encontraba el grupo para atacarlos pero Goki se interpuso creando una barrera de protección, adentro Kasue, Soma y los demás atacaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada de eso le hacía daño. Inugami se trasformó en su forma original y atacó a Vasara apartándolo del lugar donde estaba los demás.

######################################################

Mientras tanto Zenki y Chiaki viajaban velozmente hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa, ella se asustó al principio cuando él se impulsó saltando lo más que pudo al mar, pero de repente sintió como si estuviera en el aire y al abrir los ojos pudo ver que efectivamente estaban volando en dirección a una diminuta isla en el aire.

Chiaki estaba maravillada del lugar pero aparte de todo, solo veía dos columnas de piedras con varios sellos, al llegar al sitio pudo notar que la poca vegetación que había no llegaba donde estaban dichos pilares. –Estos son los dos últimos demons guardianes de Ozuno, Saeki y Sago-

-¿y cómo los despierto?-

-eso no lo sé…tu eres la sacerdotisa, deberías de saber cómo-

Chiaki miró enojada a Zenki, después se acercó para tocarlos pero un campo de energía se lo impedía, -Tienen un campo de protección muy fuerte, seguramente el amo Ozuno lo colocó para que nadie se les acercara….intentaré concentrarme para quitar el conjuro y después los sellos- ella se arrodilló frente a las columnas y sacó varios pergaminos de su traje, después de hacer algunos escritos en los papeles comenzó a recitar oraciones sintoístas. Zenki se apartó lejos de ella a vigilar que nadie la interrumpiera.

######################################################

Vasara les estaba dando una paliza a Goki e Inugami que estaban malheridos y cansados, era muy poco el daño que le habían ocasionado a su oponente en comparación a lo que él les había hecho, Zaou Gongen no dejaba de reírse sarcásticamente gozando de su triunfo. -Sera mejor que se rindan…Vasara es mucho más fuerte que ustedes dos-

-No nos rendiremos tan fácilmente…- Inugami se colocó en posición de ataque y concentro su energía en su mejor poder. -¡Blow of the Crown!- su poder incrementado hizo que la embestida de energía impactara en el demon pero solo logró detener el ataque que Vasara lanzó. Goki aprovechó el momento y golpeó a su líder con el Dragón de Fudou haciéndole un poco de daño en la cabeza.

-¡Vamos Vasara cumple mis órdenes y mátalos ya!- gritó Zaou Gongen desde su posición extasiado por ver el desenlace de esa batalla.

-¡Vasara no lo hagas, tienes que controlarte!- el demon azul no dejaba de atacarlo pero el solo lo esquivaba, en un instante invocó su hacha de nuevo para lanzar su ataque final, todos reunieron sus fuerzas para detenerlo y lanzaron la unión de sus poderes que solo se disolvió al ser impactado en el demon.

Al momento de lanzar el ataque una voz familiar que salía detrás de él hizo restaurar al líder de los demons - ¡Señor Vasara no lo haga!-


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Un recuerdo que purifica el descontrol.

Vasara volvió en si apenas escucho la voz de esa mujer, volteó y efectivamente ella estaba ahí, una demon esbelta con ojos azul claro y de cabello negro largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una armadura azul claro y blanca que cubría su pecho, llevaba una pequeña falda y debajo unos leggings negros que terminaban en unas armaduras que cubrían sus botas. – ¡Señor Vasara deténganse no puede dejarse influenciar por Zaou Gongen!-

-Maldición Saeki está viva….eso quiere decir que- Zaou Gongen no terminó la frase cuando un golpe lo impactó contra el suelo.

- ¡así es idiota, yo también estoy vivo…y he vuelto para vengarme de lo que nos hiciste!- otro demon apareció frente a él, su físico era parecido a Zenki solo que su cabello era negro completamente, su armadura era de color verde similar a la de Goki.

-Espera Sago tenemos que liberar a Vasara primero- Chiaki salió detrás de Zenki quienes habían llegado al momento justo con los otros guerreros guardianes.

-¡Cállate, yo no sigo órdenes de nadie y menos de una mujer! ¡Estoy aquí para matar a este desgraciado!- Chiaki suspiró y pensó "¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?". Zenki inmediatamente se puso en acción golpeando a Vasara. La sacerdotisa se unió al grupo que se hallaban fuera del campo de batalla.

-Sera mejor que vuelvas en si o sino tendré que destruirte- la pelea entre los dos demons no tenia vuelta atrás, Vasara estaba descontrolado ya que se mente luchaba por deshacerse del control de Zaou, el demon rojo intentaba quitarle el bulto que llevaba en la cabeza pero era casi imposible, apenas se le acercaba y era golpeado frenéticamente. El líder de los demons había perdido el control.

Saeki fue corriendo en dirección donde estaba luchado los dos guerreros para detener la batalla – ¡Señor Vasara deténgase por favor! ¡Deténgase!- Chiaki tomó por el brazo a la chica –Saeki no lo hagas, deja que Zenki se encargue de Vasara-

-¿Pero…?-

-Confía en él, estoy segura de que Vasara volverá a la normalidad-ella volteó a mirar de nuevo la pelea –Él no se dejará dominar tan fácilmente- Saeki decidió dejarle todo a su compañero de batalla, quizás si podría ayudarlo a regresar.

A la vez Sago tenía una feroz batalla con Zaou, golpes y ataques iban y venían sin tener límites a una velocidad impresionante, su oponente dejo escapar uno de sus monstruos para alejarlo y así poder atacar a la sacerdotisa pero no contaba con Inugami que atacó la bestia. – ¡Vasara mata de una vez a Zenki!- la rabia lo había descontrolado, ahora no le importaba sus planes, solo quería eliminar a sus enemigos como sea.

-¡Te arrepentirás de haber renacido Sago! – Zaou dejó escapar un inmenso remolino de energía negativa que se acercaba rápidamente al demon.

- Já, jamás podrás derrotarme con eso… ¡Blast of Wind!- una ráfaga de viento verde salió de las manos de Sago contrarrestando el golpe que emitió su enemigo.

Vasara había perdido el control de si transformándose en una bestia, lanzaba golpes sin sentido intentado derribar a su oponente, Zenki los esquivaba fácilmente buscando la manera de quitarle el monstruo que lo mantenía unido a Zaou. – ¡Zenki tienes que hacer que Vasara se libere! ¡No pierdas mas el tiempo!- Chiaki gritaba desde su posición al ver que el líder de los demons estaba desquiciado completamente. En cambio Zenki se volteó a gritarle- ¡Cállate, hago lo que puedo!-.

En ese instante Vasara se alzó al cielo fugazmente y conjuró su más poderoso ataque, una enorme masa negra de poder iba en dirección a Zenki a gran velocidad, este reunió todas sus fuerzas conjurando también su poder más letal- ¡Ira Roja del Lotus!- ambas fuerzas se encontraron luchando por redimir a uno de los atacantes, pero Vasara la reforzó haciendo un contraataque que arrasó con todo a su paso. Goki salió a su encuentro para evitar que el ataque llegara hasta Chiaki creando una barrera de protección.

Dentro de él se encontraba Saeki intentado no interferir en la batalla "Yo sé que usted puede señor Vasara, tiene que volver en si" sus pensamientos eran reflejados en su mirada puesta en el señor de los demons, más al ver que no volvía decidió salir a su encuentro. "¡Vasaraaaaa!" el eco de su voz resonó dentro de la mente de él, los recuerdos de una vida anterior llena de miradas y enseñanzas, una mujer que lo admiraba y lo reconocía como su líder, una demon que intentaba llegar a tener sus habilidades en batalla, una chica que haría todo lo que su maestro le dijera.

Zaou no pudo dejar de contemplar como su esclavo derrotaba a los guerreros que se hallaban en su paso, y con horror vio como la demon se abría paso entre la ráfaga de poder lanzado por Vasara. Saeki volaba en contra de la corriente de energía con un escudo que la protegía de los inminentes rayos que podrían lastimarla, pero mientras más se acercaba a su objetivo, su poder se reducía hasta llegar a merced del ataque de su maestro hiriéndola, más ella no se doblegaba y siguió hasta llegar a él, con los brazos abiertos se aferró en su cuello- Maestro…- sus lagrimas llegaron hasta el monstruo que se hallaba aferrado purificándolo y eliminándolo, Vasara volvió en si al momento de sentir el cuerpo de Saeki desplomarse encima.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos observando como la sangre fluía de sus múltiples heridas –Saeki…- ella lo miró con ternura y con una sonrisa le dijo – He vuelto…maestro- y después de esto se desmayó.

-Maldición es mejor que me valla…-

-Tú no te escaparás esta vez- Sago tomó por el cuello a Zaou y lo golpeó en la cara pero se desboronó en miles de pedazos de tierra y arena, una voz que salía del eco del bosque capto la atención de todos los que se hallaban en el lugar.

–A pesar de que tu y Saeki revivieron eso no me detendrá, para la próxima batalla no voy a jugar con ustedes- después de eso la voz desapareció junto con el aura maligna que impregnaba la montaña. Zaou había escapado sin dejar rastro alguno.

######################################################

Chiaki y la abuela Saki se encontraban reunidas en el salón del templo reflexionando toda la historia que su nieta le había contado. Desde que volvieron de la batalla con el malvado demon, ella le fue contando todo lo que había pasado cuando Zenki se la llevó del campamento. -Entonces, ¿en la cascada que se encuentra a unos metros de aquí, hay un dios que realiza curaciones? ¿Y como él amo Zenki lo conoce?-

-Ehh no se, fue muy poco lo que pude hablar con Kisuru-sama abuela-

-que interesante, quizás ese dios pueda curar a Saeki de las heridas causadas por el ataque de Vasara…y cambiando el tema, ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba la ubicación de los otros guardianes?-

- Zenki conocía la ubicación donde el Amo Ozuno los había encerrado, así que después que Kisuru-sama me curó, fuimos inmediatamente hasta el lugar…al parecer después de que el amo Ozuno encerrara a Zaou Gongen quiso eliminar a los otros guardianes pero con la intervención de Goki y Zenki, el lo selló en un lugar alejado de esta zona…lo que no me cuadra en la historia es Kasumi, la forma de ser de los otros demons y el por qué traicionaron al amo Ozuno -

-¿Por qué lo dices Chiaki?-

-No sé porque, pero cada vez que recuerdo la leyenda, siento que hay muchos huecos en la historia y cosas que no tienen sentido o se contradicen, y cuando conocí a Saeki no se le notaba que fuera una mala persona, más bien se parece a Goki por ser pasiva y tranquila, en cambio Sago tiene el mismo carácter que Zenki pero no creo que haya traicionado al Amo Ozuno…en cambio Kasumi no estoy muy segura de que se haya suicidado –

-Ya veo…tendremos que investigar eso después, pero por ahora lo importante es detener a Zaou Gongen-

Chiaki afirmó lo que había dicho su abuela, no era momento de pensar en lo que pasó sino en evitar que Zaou ocasionara una catástrofe, y ahora que Saeki y Sago despertaron tenían más posibilidades de destruirlo.


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

Sentimientos manejados por el agua.

Ya habían pasado una semana desde aquella batalla que dio inicio al despertar de los últimos guardianes de la familia Enno, Saeki ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones pero en su cara no se notaba esa alegría de haber vuelto muy a diferencia de su hermano que no paraba de rivalizar con Zenki sobre la comida. Era mediodía cuando Chiaki se acercó a la demon que se encontraba sentada al pie de un árbol mirando al cielo pensativa. -Hola Saeki- ella inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras de su Ama se levantó rápidamente e hizo una reverencia. -Buenos Días Ama Chiaki-.

-Tranquila, no es necesario que me hagas reverencias…vine a ver cómo te sentías, siempre te veo aquí sentada perdida entre las nubes… ¿te sientes a gusto con nosotros?-

-Claro que si Ama, usted y su familia me han recibido en su hogar y me siento muy agradecida por eso, Goki me ha puesto al tanto de la situación y he comprobado lo que dice de usted-

-¿Y qué te ha dicho de mí?-

-Usted es mucho más poderosa que el mismo Amo Ozuno, además de que es muy amable y cariñosa con nosotros- en ese instante Sago salió corriendo del templo con una olla de comida mientras Zenki y algunos monjes lo perseguían gritando que les devolviera el arroz, la guerrera se volteó para ofrecerle una disculpa a Chiaki.

-Por favor perdone a mi hermano Ama Chiaki, él no sabe nada de modales y agradecimientos haciendo lo que se le venga en gana, perdónelo por favor-

-Jajaja no te preocupes Saeki, ya era hora de que alguien le diera a probar de su propia medicina a Zenki….y no me has dicho por que estas tan pensativa- la chica enseguida su cara mostró tristeza y volvió a mirar al cielo suspirando. Chiaki posó su mano en el hombro – no lo has visto mas desde hace una semana ¿verdad?-

-¿A qué se refiere Ama?- un sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

-A mi no me engañas yo también soy una chica y pude notar de inmediato lo que te sucede…estas enamorada-

-¿¡Qu-que! No por supuesto que no yo…yo soy una demon y nosotros no podemos tener los mismos sentimientos como los humanos-

-Claro que no Saeki, así seas una demon tú tienes un corazón y puedes sentir cualquier sentimiento, especialmente el amor…mira a Goki el se casó y tuvo una familia en el pasado, aquel chico rubio no es humano pero también tiene sentimientos hacia mi amiga Sayaka, Zenki y tu hermano comparte un amor profundo por la comida.- Sago corrió al lado de ellas aún con la olla en la mano gritándole al demon rojo que no le daría la olla por más que lo siguiera, Zenki gruñó y corrió más rápido para alcanzarlo, pero aún así el demon de viento era veloz. Ambos se alejaron vociferando gritos y amenazas. Las chicas se rieron de la escena y Chiaki continuo hablando.- Lo ves, todos tenemos sentimientos por algo o alguien y no es malo sentirlos…a ti te gusta Vasara, se te nota en los ojos-

-Pero yo no puedo decirle lo que siento a mi maestro…usted ha visto como es él y lo que tengo en mi corazón nunca será correspondido, prefiero vivir siendo su discípula-

-¿entonces por qué no ha venido?-

-el maestro es una persona my orgullosa y ser invadido por Zaou es una humillación muy grande para él, seguramente debe estar buscando su ubicación para vengarse y no regresará hasta que logre su objetivo-

-Entiendo…-

La chica sacerdotisa veía como su guardiana observaba el cielo con cierta nostalgia y tristeza en sus ojos, de solo pensar en cuanto tiempo Saeki había callado sus sentimientos hacia Vasara, le ocasionaba dolor y pena. La vida de los demons estaba llena de muchos sacrificios cuando el orgullo y la soberbia eran parte de ellos. En la noche Chiaki estaba en su habitación repasando sus estudios en su laptop cuando alguien tocó la puerta, después de darle la orden de pasar, vio que era Zenki (en su forma humana) este cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó cerca de ella. -¿Pasa algo?-

-Chiaki necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Dime-

-Quiero que le coloques un sello o algo a Sago para que deje de comerse mi comida-

Ella se rió por dentro y lo miró con incredulidad -¿Y dejar que no sufras lo que yo aguanté contigo cuando hacías lo mismo? Jajaja no, ya era hora de que probaras un trago de tu propia medicina-Zenki se enojó mirando al otro lado y gruñendo con los brazos cruzados, Chiaki no pudo evitar reírse y contemplarlo impaciente.

-¿Te parece muy gracioso verdad?-

-En realidad si me parece muy divertido, nunca pensé que hubiera otro demon parecido a ti que tuviera tanta hambre-

-Siempre odie que Sago se comiera mí comida…es mucho mas insaciable que yo-

-Ya veo, me imagino que el Amo Ozuno sufrió mucho con ustedes dos entonces-

-En realidad nosotros buscábamos nuestro alimento, igual donde dormir siempre y cuando fuera cerca de él-

-¿Y todos dormían en el mismo sitio? Es decir, Saeki es la única chica del grupo-

-No, cada quien estaba separado pero a ella y a Goki le daban prioridad por ser "amables y buenos" muy a diferente de nosotros-

-Lo sé, tu aspecto feroz no ayuda mucho…y Saeki estaba siempre con Vasara ¿no? Lo digo porque le dice maestro y supongo que…-

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?-

-(suspiro) ¿alguna vez viste a Vasara comportarse diferente con ella?-

-Saeki es la alumna de él sencillamente porque era la más joven e inexperta y ella lo seguía a todas partes, llego un momento que lo imitaba en todo, Vasara le dijo que la enseñaría a pelear si dejaba de hacerlo, desde entonces la trataba igual que a todos-

-¿Y cómo la trataba antes?-

-Sencillamente no la quería cerca por ser mujer, decía que sería un estorbo así que la despreciaba y en las batallas la ignoraba igual que yo, solo su hermano y Goki eran los que trabajaban en equipo con ella-

-¿Por qué también era mujer y débil?- Chiaki cambio su mirada a molestia, ya había sentido esa sensación anteriormente. Él miró a un punto perdido de la habitación, una impresión familiar de que había dicho algo que la molestara ya lo había experimentado. Así que prefirió continuar sin contestar esa pregunta. -Saeki tiene el poder de controlar el agua a su antojo así que sus emociones eran el control que dominaba su energía en los ataques, si estaba enojada, feliz, o tenía alguna emoción fuerte podía hacer varios conjuros poderosos pero si estaba triste o dudaba sus habilidades disminuían.

-¿es por eso que pudo hacerle frente al ataque de Vasara?- Chiaki se tapó la boca pensando que había dicho algo inapropiado.


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

El día en que te conocí estaba lloviendo.

-No es necesario que te tapes la boca…ya eso lo sé-

-¿Cómo que lo sabes?- Chiaki miró confundida a Zenki.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo cuando pasó, te lo contaré para que puedas entender lo que está ocurriendo entre esos dos- Chiaki se colocó cómoda para escuchar la historia de Vasara y Saeki, quizás en ella podía encontrar la forma de ayudar a su guardiana como Cupido.

######################################################

El gran maestro Ozuno venia bajando de la montaña donde se había situado durante algunos días junto con Goki, Zenki y Vasara, este último no se hallaba con los otros demons como siempre lo hacía, la vida en solitario le resultaba más atractiva. En cambio Goki se ofrecía en ayudar a los residentes de las aldeas cercanas y Zenki destrozaba cualquier Oni o Yokai que se consiguiera en el camino, odia que su señor hiciera esos viajes de meditación, porque la mayoría de ellos eran sumamente tranquilos y aburridos para el guerrero rojo.

Ese día la señal de que su señor descendería había llegado así que fueron a su encuentro al pie de la montaña, excepto Vasara. Ozuno al estar frente a sus guardianes les habló- Me alegro de que se encuentren bien y que no hayan causado problemas a los aldeanos de la zona- su mirada se posó en el Shikigami que se encontraba a su izquierda - ¿Dime Goki hubo alguna novedad?-

-No maestro, en su ausencia me he encargado en colaborar con los aldeanos de las localidades que se encuentran cerca de la montaña, Esta vez Zenki no hizo algún daño por qué se mantuvo al pie de la cima junto con Vasara como usted lo ordenó-

-¿Y dónde está su lider?- el gran monje miró hacia los lados buscado a su Shikigami.

-Sabe muy bien que Vasara siempre se encuentra lejos del grupo cuando usted se ausenta por varios días Amo- respondió Zenki mirando a algún lugar perdido del bosque.

-Entiendo, entonces iremos en su búsqueda pero antes quisiera presentarles a dos personas-.

######################################################

Vasara se encontraba descansando debajo de la sombra de un enorme árbol, sabía que su Amo bajaría hoy de la montaña pero no quería dejar de dormir solo para ir a verlo. La brisa era suave y mecía las copas de los arboles haciendo que varias hojas cayeran lentamente, el susurro del agua hizo que el demon abriera sus ojos perezosamente. Más allá de algunos arbustos una figura azul claro pasaba de un lado al otro atrayendo su atención, pudo escuchar algunas risas y claramente la voz de una mujer, sin estimar en gastos de saber quién era, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

La voz se acercaba a él junto con el aroma de la lluvia, a pesar de que la siesta que estaba tomando era deliciosa la lluvia podría arruinársela, con fastidio se levantó para ir en dirección donde estaba su amo cuando su mirada tuvo un nuevo objetivo. La figura azul era nada más que de una demon que se encontraba jugando bajo el agua, su cabello de ébano se balanceaba con cada salto o giro que ella daba dándole gracia a sus movimientos, ella se encontraba sumida en su inocente juego sin percatarse de los ojos rojos que se observaban en el fondo del bosque.

De pronto una bestia con forma de perro salió de los árboles para atacar a la chica pero una sombra salió a su encuentro golpeándolo en la cara, la chica cayó al suelo asustada por la escena de terror, observaba como el puño del hombre que estaba frente a ella traspasaba al demonio que agonizaba en el piso hasta que este murió, él se levantó y se fue en dirección contraria donde se encontraba la chica. Un "gracias" pudo escuchar que provenía de ella pero Vasara no le hizo caso, él siguió caminando por varias horas hasta llegar al sitio donde estaba su maestro, este se acercó hasta el monje inclinándose.

-Por fin ha regresado maestro-

-Vasara ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que estarías aquí con los demás cuando yo llegara-

-Lo lamento, no pude llegar a tiempo-

-(suspiro) está bien… bueno, quiero que conozcas a tus dos nuevos compañeros- Ozuno giro a la derecha para llamar al demon que estaba peleando con Zenki por la olla de comida que Goki había cocinado- Sago, ven enseguida- el shikigami de cabello ébano se alejo de donde estaba sin dejar de mirar a su oponente que se reía por que había obtenido la olla, pero no sería por mucho tiempo porque Goki se la quitó de las manos comenzado otra luchar por la comida. –Vasara él es Kannon pero le puedes llamar Sago, es mi nuevo shikigami y compañero de ustedes así que quiero que no hallan disputas y que trabajen en equipo-

-Já, yo no trabajo con nadie, mi deber es eliminar a mis enemigos y prefiero hacerlo solo- Sago cruzó sus brazos haciendo un gesto de orgullo, el monje de inmediato le jaló una de las orejas haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el otro guardián Amo?-. De repente la misma chica de azul salió corriendo de donde había venido Vasara llena de pantano y con varias ramitas de bambú en su cabello, detrás de ella venia un jabalí enorme que fue atacado por Sago matándolo al instante.

-hay lo tienes Vasara, ella es Shakyamuni o Saeki tu nueva compañera de batalla- la chica estaba escondida detrás de su maestro y salió despacio para saludar al demon que estaba frente a ella inclinándose.

–Es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Saeki el quinto guardián del Amo Ozuno, gracias por salvarme de aquel monstruo en el bosque-

Él la miró de arriba abajo y luego se marchó del lugar sin decir alguna palabra dejando la presentación, Ozuno la hizo pararse al notar el comportamiento de su guerrero. –No te preocupes ya se acostumbrará a ti, su nombre es Vasara y es el líder de los demons por lo tanto también es tu líder, ven te presentaré ante los demás- el gran anciano se dirigió donde se encontraban reunidos Zenki, Goki y su hermano Sago, detrás de él estaba Saeki mirando a su salvador alejarse del lugar.

Durante días, el grupo de guardianes junto a su amo recorrieron varias aldeas y pueblos de la zona oeste exterminando monstruos y demonios que las azotaban, pero la joven demon sentía como su presencia era cada vez más inútil en las batallas por su ausencia de experiencia y de control de sus poderes, Ozuno notaba esta falta de apoyo a la ultima de sus guerreros pero dejaba que fuera ella misma la que hallara su manera de luchar y de controlarse así misma. Su mente se hallaba en la invocación de un guerrero mucho más fuerte y que nunca fuese a revelarse en su contra y llevara la dirección de sus shikigamis.

En cambio Saeki entrenaba a solas para hallar el dominio de su poder sin ayuda, además de fortalecerse imitando la manera de luchar de sus compañeros, intentaba igualar la velocidad de su hermano, la fuerza de Zenki, la agilidad y astucia de Goki pero sobre todo el poder y la forma de luchar de su líder Vasara. Cercana a un rio o una cascada, su entrenamiento comenzaba apenas regresaban de una lucha, por no poder estar cerca a su amo cuando se encontraba en una aldea, se alejaba a las montañas junto con sus compañeros hasta que iniciaran de nuevo su viaje.

El control le era muy difícil de obtener debido a que su poder se manifestaba por sus emociones, inquietudes que fácilmente cambiaban de estado, una pequeña frustración, enojo o ira podía ocasionar que una llovizna se trasformara en chubascos de agua, como también la sensación de duda y tristeza formaran solamente pequeñas mareas en un lago tranquilo. Ella no se percataba de la presencia de otro demon que la vigilaba observando sus movimientos de lucha, su entrenamiento físico y la manera de cómo se concentraba para canalizar sus energías en el agua, sin quitarle la mirada pasaba horas y horas hasta que ella regresaba exhausta al campamento.


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

Una voz que resurge frente a la tormenta

Un día el grupo de guerreros llegaron a una región del noroeste escondida en las montañas, el rumor de que un monstruo que azotaba la zona sin poder detenerlo convenció al monje en dirigirse a esa villa y hacerse cargo de él. Gracias al poder de Ozuno pudieron llegar rápidamente en días volando entre las nubes un viaje que llevaría meses, entre la espesura del bosque cerca de una aldea, el monje descendió junto con sus shikigamis dándoles ordenes a cada uno de ellos.

-Iré solo a la aldea para averiguar acerca del monstruo que se encuentra en esta región, quiero que se queden aquí hasta que yo les invoque y sin acercarse a la villa y mucho menos atacar a los humanos….más que todo ustedes, Zenki, Sago y Vasara se quedan aquí- Ozuno miró a los tres demons hacer señales de fastidio y después alejarse para sentarse en algún lugar del bosque. Saeki y Goki en cambio hicieron una señal de reverencia aceptando las órdenes de su amo.

Luego de que el monje se fuera, Saeki aprovechó el momento para apartarse de sus compañeros y sumergirse dentro del bosque, Vasara la observó alejarse sin que los demás la vieran, aunque no importaba mucho ya que Zenki y Sago como siempre luchaban por la comida haciendo una competencia de quien recolectaba mas en menos tiempo, y Goki haciendo de mediador entre los dos para que no se salieran de control así que nadie estaba pendiente de ella. La demon corrió mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando para ver si la seguían pero ya después de varios metros había llegado a una pradera donde decidió hacer su entrenamiento. Vasara la seguía desde lejos para que no notara su presencia o su olor ya que ella a cada rato miraba a los lados, cuando llegó a la pradera la vio reunir su energía en su mano y luego disparándola al cielo.

Una lluvia repentina comenzó a caer en ese lugar pero las gotas se movían en la dirección que ella indicaba con sus manos, Saeki giraba y giraba haciendo un torbellino de agua a su alrededor, después que había acumulado bastante agua se detuvó dirigiendo sus manos hacia arriba, de repente estaba lloviendo al revés, las gotas subían al cielo acumulándose en las nubes que se dirigían hacia la montaña, sin notarlo había usado el agua para mojar todas las plantas del sitio dejando pequeñas pizcas en ellas. Aquel espectáculo había hipnotizado al líder de los demons, era la primera vez que veía una mujer como algo atractivo que producía en él esa sensación extraña que jamás había sentido antes.

Saeki se encontraba en medio de la pradera con los ojos cerrados respirando profundamente, levantaba sus brazos lentamente concentrando su energía en cada mano hasta hacer que las gotas de agua empozadas en las plantas se elevaran al mismo ritmo, de pronto abrió los ojos y las gotas se transformaron en agujas que atacaron a un enorme árbol que se hallaba al frente de ella, el inmenso roble recibió los miles de impactos quedando destrozado en pedazos. Vasara estaba sorprendido ante el ataque que ella había aprendido hacer, pero un árbol no era un oponente real, así que tendría que ver ese mismo poder en un monstruo que la atacara, una sonrisa se notaba en su rostro, un plan se maquinaba en su cabeza para la joven demon. Horas después ella estaba practicando sus golpes y patadas en el aire, dándoles a las burbujas de agua que había formado anteriormente, su sentido del oído la hizo detenerse al escuchar varios sonidos fuertes que se acercaban a donde estaba, Saeki se colocó en guardia preparada para lo que viniera con todas sus facultades atentas a cualquier ataque. Un Oni salió de la espesura del bosque directamente para atacarla lanzando manotazos a diestra y siniestra, pero ella los esquivaba rápidamente sin mucho esfuerzo, después dio un salto hacia atrás y se impulso hacia el cielo agrupando una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos.

-¡Agujas de Agua!- de ellas salieron miles de agujas que impactaron el cuerpo del monstruo lastimándolo seriamente mas no lo mató, él se levantó herido entre las nubes de polvo que había formado el ataque de Saeki una vez más atacándola pero ahora en el aire, la chica lo esquivó sin problemas y volvió a realizar su poder eliminándolo de una vez, pero no se percató de la otra bestia que la embistió por detrás haciéndola estrellarse contra un árbol. Ella se levantó adolorida por el golpe en la espalda y notó que estaba sangrando, uno de los cuernos del Oni la había perforado ocasionándole bastante dolor, el monstruo corría en su dirección para atacarla pero ella uso su sangre para formar una vez más su poder. -¡Agujas de Agua!-.

Esta vez el ataque fue más poderoso destruyendo el Oni en miles de cenizas pero ella estaba herida y débil, Saeki cayó al suelo sentándose al pie del árbol donde se había estrellado, para curarse tendría que invocar a las nubes para que lloviera y así tener agua suficiente que la curara. Ella intentó levantarse pero se mareó al principio, luego de establecerse se dirigió de nuevo donde estaba la pradera y junto sus manos acumulando energía pero el dolor era tan fuerte que no podía concentrarse, Saeki cayó al suelo llorando de agonía y sin notarlo una fuerte tormenta se dirigía a ella, truenos y nubes negras estaban a su alrededor listas para descargar su lluvia encima de la chica.

Vasara había visto todo desde lejos detallando cada movimiento y ataque, sin duda tenia poder y agilidad pero le faltaba destreza y fuerza además de saber luchar, había sido una pérdida de tiempo probarla y pensar que ella podría ser una guerrera, con un suspiro se alejo de la zona pero sus oídos se agudizaron escuchando el llanto de la chica, él intentaba ignorarla pero algo le decía que no, por un instante sintió por dentro una punzada que le revolvía la mente, resignado y enojado se devolvió donde estaba la demon. Saeki se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando por el dolor, ya la lluvia empezó a caer pero no podía concentrarse para usar el agua y curarse, en su mente la palabra debilidad era la que se imponía constantemente bloqueándola. Pero de pronto notó una sombra que estaba encima de ella, giró la mirada hacia arriba lentamente y advirtió que se trataba nada más que de su líder, Vasara.

Él la miraba arrodillada en el suelo con sus ojos azules puestos en los suyos, se notaba la sensación de vergüenza y horror que trasmitían solo por unos instantes antes de que ella bajara la cabeza y siguiera llorando. –Levántate- su voz resonaba como los truenos que rugían cada minuto en las nubes, ella no entendía que hacia él en ese lugar seguramente ya sabía que ella era una débil solo por ser derribada por un ataque, la pena la hacía sentirse peor. -¡Levántate Saeki!- él la llamó por su nombre por primera vez desde que ella llego al mundo humano, ella dejó de llorar en ese instante y volvió a mirarlo esta vez vio su mano extendida esperando ser tomada por la suya.

Saeki la tomó tímidamente y él la jaló levantándola y poniéndola de pie frente a él –Si quieres ser una guerrera debes dejar de llorar y rendirte solo porque te hirieron, deja de ser tan débil y levántate– esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la chica, era la primera vez que lo veía a la cara y tan cerca, no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Cómo puedo dejar de ser débil? ¿Cómo me trasformó en una guerrera?-

-Confía en ti y deja que tu instinto de demon fluya, si Ozuno te trajo hasta acá es porque tienes algo que te hace igual a nosotros. Descúbrelo y serás una guerrera de verdad-

Vasara se volteó y se fue caminando adentrándose en el bosque, Saeki no dejaba de mirarlo y sintió como esas palabras la hacían mejorar su estado de ánimo por dentro, igual que su corazón la tormenta se alejaba dando pasó a los rayos del sol iluminar el lugar, la chica se limpió las lágrimas y usó el agua de la lluvia para curarse, mirando al cielo recordó la mirada de su líder hablándole y una sonrisa salió de su cara dejando que su alma se nutriera de su nuevo objetivo.

-Yo seré una guerrera fuerte y poderosa Vasara, tan fuerte como tú…te lo prometo- la brisa refrescante batía su cabello suavemente llevándose las últimas gotas de lluvia que se encontraban en las plantas de la pradera.


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

Un viaje con un trato de condiciones.

Ozuno se había alojado en uno de los templos sintoísta de la región liderado por el monje Akito, durante días se informó a través de los aldeanos y del líder de la aldea, de la existencia de un monstruo que usaba las semillas del mal convirtiendo a los humanos en bestias que se unían a su servicio haciendo un gran ejercito de demonios que azotaban todas las villas de la zona, los desafortunados que no se unían a este villano sencillamente eran devorados. El sacerdote Akito se encontraba muy preocupado por la situación porque la cantidad de monjes de su sequito habían disminuido por las constantes batallas que tenían con el demonio.

-Gran Ozuno estoy desesperado ya, más de la mitad de los jóvenes guerreros y aprendices de este templo han muerto o se han convertido en esos monstruos que las semillas del mal hacen surgir en ellos, ese monstruo ahora debe de tener cientos para atacar de un momento a otro- el monje frotaba varias veces sus manos, en su cara se notaba claramente las señales de preocupación.

-No se preocupe Akito-sama yo junto con mis shikigamis lograremos destruir a ese monstruo y liberar a los aldeanos que se hallan bajo su mandato, pero necesito saber en qué dirección se encuentran en este momento-

-Lo último que sabemos es que se encuentran en la aldea de Yura en una de las montañas cercanas a un gran rio que abastece de agua a la población-

-Entiendo, entonces partiré hoy mismo hacia allá- Ozuno hizo una reverencia siendo correspondida por el otro monje.

######################################################

En la montaña, Saeki seguía entrenando arduamente vigilada por Vasara desde lejos, Zenki y Sago estaban durmiendo después de haber comido más de tres jabalines cada uno y Goki se encontraba leyendo un libro de hechizos que su amo le había regalado. A lo lejos se veía la silueta de un hombre vestido de blanco con un báculo, todos al sentir su presencia se incorporaron y se reunieron para recibir a su maestro.

Ozuno caminaba rápidamente donde se encontraba su grupo de shikigamis, al llegar dio la orden de partida hacia la provincia de Yura informándoles de la existencia del monstruo, todos se fueron en marcha hasta ese lugar para dar fin a la ola de terror que se hallaba la región. Durante días recorrieron los caminos pasando pequeñas aldeas que le daban información acerca de la bestia que dejaba su rastro por donde pasara, poco a poco se fueron encontrando varios demonios creados por las semillas del mal, algunos que no se encontraban totalmente invadidos pertenecían a la orden del monje Akito, otros eran simples campesinos de las villas atacadas, pero otros pertenecían a otra clase de monjes.

Eran un jueves en la tarde cuando llegaron por fin a la villa de Yura donde fueron atendidos por los monjes de la montaña Azusa cuidadores de la zona, Ozuno fue llevado inmediatamente al líder del sequito, el sacerdote Ito Yasujiro, quien le dio la bienvenida a él y sus guardianes.

-Ozuno-sama lo hemos estado esperando desde hace tiempo, primero que nada le agradezco de todo corazón en haber rescatado a varios de mis alumnos de las garras de las semillas del mal, ya llevamos más de 3 meses batallando con este monstruo pero es imposible vencerlo- después de hacer una referencia el monje le sirvió te a la taza de su visitante.

-Cuénteme más de este monstruo, quisiera saber todo lo que pueda de él-

-lo que logramos saber es que proviene del norte y en un principio era una bestia del mal que fue adquiriendo los poderes de las otras posesiones de las semillas mientras las iba devorando, después de adquirir más poder y dominio en algunos monstruos de la región, reunió varias semillas para invadir los deseos de sus enemigos y convertirlos en demonios, esto fue un problema para nosotros porque no contábamos con esa estrategia-

-¿entonces cuantos monstruos tiene bajo su poder en este momento?-

-Creo que superan a más de sesenta o setenta contando también a los que fueron capturados recientemente, por eso necesitamos de su ayuda gran maestro, sabemos que cuenta con la protección divina del dios Buda y junto con sus shikigamis podremos eliminar a esa bestia y liberar a todos los que ha secuestrado-

-Lo sé, hace días le prometí al monje Akito en destruir a ese demonio de una vez por todas, cuente con mi ayuda, si es posible saldremos hoy mismo para la montaña donde se encuentra-

-¿pero mi señor no se encuentra cansado? Ha recorrido un largo viaje junto con sus guardianes y…-

-No se preocupe por nosotros Monje Ito, mientras más tiempo transcurra la posesión de las semillas abarcará por completo a los humanos invadidos y por eso no podemos seguir esperando. Iré a preparar a mis shikigamis espero que dentro de un momento podamos ir a la guarida de esa bestia del mal- Ozuno hizo una reverencia de despedida y salió del templo para ir donde se encontraban sus guardianes esperando, después de darles las indicaciones de lo que tenían que hacer, espero paciente al grupo de monjes que lo acompañarían a la montaña.

######################################################

Saeki estaba sentada en un árbol mirando la nubosidad del cielo, estaba pensando en un nuevo ataque usando la fuerza de las nubes pero una figura la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Vasara sentarse lejos de todos, ella se levantó y se dirigió donde estaba.

-Vasara-sama ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- él se le quedó mirando fijamente sin responderle por lo cual ella continuó -¿es posible de que usted pueda entrenarme?-

-Ja ¿y por qué lo haría? Solo eres una mujer que estorba en el campo de batalla, si en realidad eres una guerrera tendrás que aprender por ti sola-

-Pero si usted me entrena sería mejor en las batallas y ya no sería un estorbo para todos-

-No- Vasara se levantó y se fue caminando hacia el bosque, de repente una ráfaga de energía comenzó atacar al templo matando a varios guerreros que se hallaban en el campo, el líder de los demons salió en contraataque lanzando varios ataques de donde había venido la bola de energía derribando a la bestia que estaba escondida en las nubes, sin darse cuenta varios monstruos más vinieron detrás de él agrediendo a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, los demás guardianes salieron en su defensa.

La lucha fue rápida gracias al contraataque que realizaron los guardianes de Ozuno y él, muchas de las bestias no estaban invadidas completamente por lo cual pudieron salvar a muchas personas que inmediatamente fueron atendidas, pero en vista del gran ejercito de monstruos que la bestia poseía el gran monje tomo la decisión de invocar a su ultimo guardián para que lo ayudara en esta misión. Mientras tanto el líder de los demons se encontraba furioso ante el atrevimiento de la más joven del grupo, Saeki decidió imitar su estilo de lucha y hacia tan igual sus movimientos y ataques que no le fue difícil aprendérselo.

-¡Espero que sea la última vez que hagas eso Saeki!-

-Lo dejaré de hacer si usted accede a ser mi maestro- la demon no se quedaba callada ante los gritos de Vasara.

-No hagas que me enoje mujer porque soy capaz de…- en ese instante se detuvo al ver a su Amo mirarlo amenazante, después de reflexionarlo decidió hacer algo mejor. –Está bien te entrenaré, con la condición de que hagas todo lo que te diga-

-Si- la chica no dejaba de saltar emocionada ante lo que escuchaba mientras en el fondo Goki y Zenki decían a la vez con cara de lastima "pobrecita".


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

El sexto guardián

Ozuno llevaba varios días internado en el monte más alto de las montañas de Yuza sin que sus guardianes o las personas del templo supieran de él, primero se pensó que estaría buscando la ubicación exacta de la bestia pero después de pasas días y días si saber nada de su presencia se llegó a la conclusión de que algo le había pasado, mas sus shikigamis tenían instrucciones exactas de no moverse de la aldea hasta que él llegara, además si algo malo le hubiera pasado ya ellos lo hubieran notado, Goki se encargó de explicarles a los monjes que no se preocuparan por su maestro. Seguramente estaba creando un nuevo hechizo que fuera capaz de destruir el monstruo que atormentaba la zona.

Durante estos días tenues de paz, Vasara comenzó su entrenamiento con Saeki haciéndole pasar miles de trabajos a la pobre chica, desde levantar pesadas rocas subiendo y bajando sin fines de veces las escaleras, atravesando las calles de la aldea corriendo a toda velocidad con muchos pedazos de bloques atados a ella, hasta permanecer varias horas debajo de las cataratas pasando frio y hambre, pero a la joven demon no le afectaba emocionalmente los trabajos forzosos que su maestro le mandaba hacer, cada vez que lo veía cerca de ella atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, las ganas de renunciar desaparecían y con énfasis lo elaboraba hasta tres veces sin presentar el más mínimo cansancio. Cuando se acercaba la hora de practicar los golpes, ella colocaba todo su empeño en hacer lo que él le decía.

Vasara era estricto y exigente, en ciertas medidas hasta malvado, con todas las tareas que le mandaba notaba su empeño de no rendirse ante el cansancio, su perseverancia hizo ver al líder de los guardianes la destreza y la agilidad con que se desenvolvía en las practicas, la seguridad que ganaba dia a dia al manejar mejor sus poderes pero también notaba lo especial que era, el entrenamiento lo acercaba más a ella descubriendo que no importaba si era de distinto sexo, ella podría ser una fuerte guerrera como cualquiera de ellos. La facilidad de aprendizaje y el manejo de su poder hacían más fácil la relación de maestro- alumno, tanto así, que Vasara se sentía a gusto con ella (sin dejar de lado su pésimo carácter) que con los otros demons.

Era de noche cuando Ozuno había llegado a la villa de Yura, la noche estaba nublada con nubarrones oscuros que tapaban los rayos tenues de la luna oscurenciendo la aldea, en el templo todos los recibieron con una reverencia sin dejar de sentir esa sensación de miedo cuando observaron el acompañante del monje excepto sus shikigamis, Vasara estaba frente a todos al sentir esa presencia que le igualaba, no podía dejar de reflejar el malestar en su rostro del acompañante que se ubicaba al lado de su señor, en cambio Goki fue el que salió al encuentro de su maestro.

-Amo Ozuno, Bienvenido al templo…. ¿y él es?- exclamó luego de hacer la respectiva reverencia y al fijar su mirada azulada en el nuevo demon que asimilaba en tamaño a Vasara.

-Es su nuevo compañero Goki, su nombre es Zaou Gongen el último de mis shikigamis, es tan fuerte como Zenki y Sago pero también tiene grandes agilidades como tú y Vasara- Ante esta comparación Saeki se sintió excluida del grupo de shikigamis, para ella este nuevo integrante claramente era su reemplazo por no ser tan poderosa como sus compañeros. Vasara también había interpretado eso pero decidió callarse, solo pudo ver a su alumna suspirar y agachar la cabeza tristemente. Después de las presentaciones entre ellos, Zaou Gongen le dio una demostración de sus poderes a los que se hallaban en el patio del templo, los monjes y los aprendices veían con asombro las habilidades del señor demon mientras en la esquina se encontraban los otros guerreros contemplando lo presumido que era su nuevo compañero.

-es un idiota- Zenki inició la conversación sentado encima de un muro, inclinado perezosamente en una columna.

-Tienes razón Zenki, cualquiera de nosotros podemos hacer eso- exclamó Sago con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y con una ramita en la boca.

-¿Por qué el Amo Ozuno convocaría a otro demon? Creo que nosotros cinco somos más que suficientes para encargarnos de ese monstruo-

-Es muy claro Goki, al parecer el monje no le cayó muy bien la presencia de mi hermanita en el grupo-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Todos sabemos que ella no es de nuestro mismo nivel…es muy joven e inexperta y lo único que hace es estorbar cuando luchamos así que…ya le consiguieron reemplazo-Goki suspiró sintiendo pena por la chica, miro hacia los lados a ver si estaba cerca pero no la vio por ninguna parte como tampoco a su líder Vasara.

######################################################

Saeki se encontraba a unos metros del templo sentada en una colina agarrada de las piernas, el sentimiento de tristeza la embargaba completamente que nisiquiera sintió la presencia del demon que se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso que estés sola en este lugar- él estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados observándola con cierta soberbia.

- ¿Cómo supo que estaría aquí?- la chica en ningún momento levantó la vista para verlo, ella seguía en su letargo con la vista perdida en los arboles que estaban enfrente.

-Es fácil, con solo mirar al cielo el único sitio donde están las nubes negras es encima de ti-

-jum no lo sabía-

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Hace unos minutos estaba feliz fastidiándome para continuar con el entrenamiento y ahora te veo aquí sentada de una forma deprimente-

-cualquiera se sentiría así si tú Amo trae otra persona para remplazarte-

-¿Y por qué crees eso? El viejo Ozuno no dijo de remplazarte con ese idiota-

Saeki se levantó del suelo y miró directamente a su maestro- ¡Es demasiado obvio! ¡Durante todo este tiempo solo he sido un estorbo en las batallas, jamás hago nada bien! ¡La mayor parte del tiempo me la he pasado entrenando para nada porque sencillamente no estoy a su altura!...- ella giró su rostro para que el no la viera llorar -para el Amo Ozuno es más fácil sustituirme por alguien más fuerte y más poderoso que seguir gastando sus esperanzas en mi-

Las nubes comenzaron a descargar aguaceros de agua sobre las dos figuras que se hallaban en la colina, Vasara miró al cielo y después volvió a verla. -¿y tú crees que Ozuno llamaría a un imbécil presumido para reemplazarte? ¿Acaso el puede hacer que llueva cuando le dé la gana o usar el agua a su antojo? No te des gran importancia Saeki-

Ella levantó la vista sin entender lo que él trataba de decirle- no seas tonta, si en realidad Ozuno quisiera sacarte del grupo ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo, tus habilidades han aumentado bastante y ya tienes mayor control de tu poder algo que se ve en batalla, de todas maneras si piensas que fue por eso que trajo al tal Zaou demuéstrale lo contrario- Las nubes se iban despejando mientras Saeki se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro, por segunda vez Vasara la había alentado a seguir adelante para demostrarles a todos lo valerosa que era, y si así no fuera, al menos para él sí. Las nubes negras habían desaparecido dejando que el sol brillara con todo su esplendor.


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

Mascaras de falsedad y engaño

El cambio que había sufrido Saeki era muy notable, sus habilidades en batalla aumentaron considerablemente aunque aún tenía sus fallas, por dentro Vasara se sentía orgulloso de su alumna y de su exitoso progreso pero a pesar de todo, el crédito se lo llevaba Zaou Gongen que podía aniquilar varias monstruos a la vez sin mucho esfuerzo, algunas veces molestaba a los otros demons sin dejarlos también interactuar en el combate, sobre todo Zenki y Sago les incomodaba bastante su presencia. Era verano y el calor incesante ponía de mal humor a cualquiera, Sago siempre estaba peleando con Zenki por cualquier cosa que ya lo demás lo veían como algo normal, Saeki había aprovechado la situación para invocar varias veces la lluvia y refrescar el día, hecho que se lo agradecían constantemente las personas del pueblo, pero más allá de donde estaban ubicados una sonrisa macabra hacia planes con la persona que menos se esperaba. Zaou Gongen estaba en el templo leyendo algunos pergaminos cuando fue visto por uno de los alumnos del monje.

-Amo Zaou no puede estar aquí y menos leyendo los pergaminos sagrados- pero el demon se giró a verlo y se acercó hasta estar frente a él –ah pequeño humano no sabía que esto era tan importante, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

El joven se le notaba el miedo en sus ojos y respondió temerosamente – si, si puede hacerlo señor-

-¿te gusta esta vida aburrida de cuidador de biblioteca? Yo te puedo dar algo mucho mejor que esto, pero solo si quieres ser mi ayudante-

-¿de veras? Si quiero de verdad- exclamó entusiasmado el joven aprendiz de monje, ingenuo ante las intensiones que el guerrero guardián tenía en mente.

Zaou se alejó una cierta distancia de él y de su mano apareció una semilla del mal –Entonces que así sea- él lanzó la semilla donde el incauto aprendiz siendo invadido inmediatamente, luego de transformarse en un monstruo, se veía a lo lejos como la imagen de una sombra pequeña se engrandecía devorando a la otra que se hallaba cerca de él.

######################################################

-Amo Ozuno hay cosas extrañas que están sucediendo ultimadamente, a pesar de que hemos derrotado bastantes monstruos gracias a usted y sus shikigamis, no hemos podido encontrar al monstruo principal que está detrás de todo esto-

-Es muy cierto monje Ito, ya han pasado dos meses y no hemos podido avanzar la búsqueda sobre su ubicación y lo único que nos retrasa son esas bestias del mal que aparecen constantemente, por lo cual he diseñado un plan que nos ayudara a encontrar al enemigo-

Ambos monjes se encontraban observando el patio exterior desde la habitación de recepción más fresca del templo, las semanas se llevaban consigo las múltiples estrategias que dia a dia planeaban sin éxito alguno, podían destruir muchos monstruos pero aún no encontraban el problema raíz, la bestia causante de la muerte de muchas vidas poseídas por las semillas del mal.

-¿un plan? ¡Eso es estupendo Amo Ozuno! ¿Y cuál es ese plan que tiene diseñado?-

-no puedo decírselo en este momento, es necesario que cuadre algunos puntos finales y después podré explicárselo como es, por los momentos tenemos que seguir eliminando a esos monstruos hasta se sea el momento indicado- Ambos monje tomaron sus tazas de té y bebieron un sorbo mientras la cálida brisa del verano meneaba las ramas de los arboles del jardín.

Mientras tanto, Saeki regresaba del pueblo junto con Goki y una de las hijas del monje del templo que se había encariñado mucho con el guerrero azul, algo que a Saeki le agradaba mucho por su compañero y le daba esperanzas de que en un futuro a ella también le ocurriera lo mismo; venían de una lucha contra una bestia femenina que invadió a una de las lavanderas del rio y ahora se dirigían a darle las noticias a su amo. Al llegar a la entrada, la chica demon sintió una presencia extraña en el cielo, a pesar de que era verano, había nubes negras encima del pueblo, ella volteó a ver si alguien lo había notado pero todos seguían normales aún hasta sus compañeros así que no prestó mucha atención al fenómeno. Vasara al ver la demon caminar pensativa la llamó aparte. –Saeki ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Usted no lo ha visto maestro?- el hizo un gesto de interrogación. –las nubes negras que están en el pueblo, pareciera que nadie se fija que están ahí- él giró para ver la villa y como los demás no vio nada. En ese instante se acercaba Sago junto con Goki, -¿Ya estas delirando hermanita? Estamos en verano y aquí no hay más que un intenso calor-

El demon azul observó a los lados intentando encontrar alguna miasma oscura pero sus sentidos solo le decían lo contrario -Saeki yo no siento ninguna presencia maligna en el pueblo- declaró Goki.

-Hay que estar alertas de todas formas, aun no hemos destruido al monstruo que está causando estos ataques- Todos asintieron lo que su líder les había advertido pero ella aún no estaba del todo convencida. Sus instintos le indicaban lo contrario.

Ya después de aquel encuentro, Vasara y Saeki se reunieron en el bosque para el entrenamiento de rutina, eligieron la colina más alejada del pueblo para que nadie los observara. La brisa fresca movía las hojas de los arboles permitiendo que hojas prematuras cayeran de sus ramas. Luego de largas jornadas de prácticas, golpes y ataques, el demon dejó que su alumna descansara un poco. –Maestro ¿le puedo preguntar una cosa?-

Como de costumbre, Vasara siempre se mantenía en silencio en las prácticas y solo hablaba cuando era necesario pero desde la mañana se sentía perturbado ante lo que su alumna le había dicho, no era de extrañar que el enemigo ocultara su aura maligna para acercarse a ellos pero aún así él lo hubiera percibido de inmediato, sus habilidades intuitivas eran superiores incluso para Goki que era el más analítico de todos y siempre sabia instintivamente lo que ocurría sin irse de buenas a primeras como solían hacerlo Zenki y Sago. Las palabras de Saeki lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-si no estuviera bajo el servicio del amo Ozuno ¿Qué haría en este mundo?-

-jajajajaja, que pregunta tan estúpida- después de reírse se giró a verla –en realidad viviría atacando las villas y comiendo semillas del mal o quizás buscaría la forma de gobernar el mundo pero seguramente Ozuno me hubiera eliminado de inmediato-

-¿Y no le gustaría no sé…solo ser libre?- él la miró extrañado por la pregunta, en realidad no la entendía así que se quedó callado pensando, los demons difícilmente eran aceptados por la humanidad así que eran perseguidos hasta ser eliminados, por lo tanto, su temperamento agresivo y destructor lo descargaban en atacar a las aldeas, comer humanos y semillas del mal. Esa era la libertad para ellos, hacer lo que quisieran sin que nada ni nadie pudiera enfrentárseles por el miedo infundado. En cambio Saeki miró a las ramas de los arboles siendo movidas por la brisa. –Yo sería feliz solamente siendo libre y disfrutando de cada día de mi vida-

#####################################################

Ese día en la noche, otros de los ataques se manifestó en la villa, esta vez fueron los dos monjes y los shikigamis menos Zaou que no estaba presente directamente donde se hallaba el monstruo. Zenki y Sago se encargaron fácilmente de la bestia pero Ozuno les dio la orden de no asesinarlo, ellos obedecieron inmediatamente y el monje usó un conjuro que aplicó en la frente del enemigo, este comenzó hablar deliberadamente y entre los barbuceos dio la ubicación del monstruo principal, después de eso se disolvió inmediatamente. Todos se fueron en dirección que se les había sido dada, los demons se adelantaron para atacar sorpresivamente siendo Saeki la que se adelantó pero al llegar a la cima de la montaña encontró a Zaou junto con muchos cadáveres de bestias a su alrededor, detrás de él salieron otras más que pasaron de largo a la demon. –Bienvenida mi quería compañera, es muy raro que seas tú la que llegara primero hasta aquí, pero no sería de extrañar que enviaran primero la escoria-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Zaou? ¿Y por qué me dices eso?-

-Mi querida Saeki es muy sencillo todos sabemos lo débil que eres en el grupo, si no fuera porque Vasara te entrenara ya el viejo monje te hubiera encerrado. Pero como soy tan benevolente te daré una oportunidad de ser lo que siempre has querido…ser tan fuerte como tu maestro-

Saeki percibía un aura extraña que emanaba su compañero de guerra, su manera de hablar era tan envolventemente oscura que cualquier persona que hubiese caído en su encanto inmediatamente la maldad lo poseería -¿a qué te refieres?-

-Te doy la oportunidad de ser tan fuerte que ni siquiera Ozuno podría contra nosotros, solo si te unes a mí- él le ofreció su mano abierta y la miraba directamente a los ojos, ella notó que su mirada emanaba una energía maligna que la hacía temblar de miedo.

En ese instante Ozuno llegó junto con sus guerreros y los demás monjes. -¿Zaou qué haces aquí?- el monje miro a su guardián.

-descubrí que el monstruo se alojaba en esta cueva amo Ozuno, pero ya ha sido destruido junto con su sequito de bestias justamente le explicaba eso a Saeki-

ella atónita ante el cambio veloz del demon, volteó a ver a su señor -¡Es mentira amo! ¡Él es malo, me ofreció que lo traicionara!-

-¡Estas delirando hermana!- Saeki miró a su hermano que salió a la defensa del otro demon, -Zaou es uno de los nuestros y si descubrió primero donde estaba este monstruo debemos creerle-

-Hermano… ¡¿Cómo puedes creerle más a Zaou?-

-Basta los dos. Buen trabajo Zaou Gongen revisaremos la cueva si descubrimos más monstruos adentro…Zaou, Zenki, Sago vengan conmigo. Goki quédate aquí afuera junto con Vasara y Saeki a vigilar la zona y ver si se pueden salvar algunos humanos que no están completamente invadidos por las semillas.-

-Pero Amo…- la chica se acercó hasta su señor.

-Basta Saeki. Te quedas aquí con Vasara y Goki, es una orden- y con esto el monje entró a la cueva junto con sus shikigamis, en cambio ella se sentía humillada y traicionada por el comportamiento de su hermano, demás cuando vio la fría mirada de su amo sobre ella la sensación de culpabilidad la destrozaba por dentro.


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37

La realidad de una propuesta

Cuando llegaron al templo, llevaban más de veinte humanos que rescataron de la cueva donde se hallaban, afortunadamente no estaban completamente invadidos por las semillas del mal, pero detrás del todo el grupo venia Saeki cabizbaja pensando en todo lo que había sucedido e inconscientemente estaba invocando una tempestad que en cualquier momento descargaría toda su furia en la región. Ozuno había notado esto y obligó a su guardiana en alejar la tormenta y respetar los tiempos de las estaciones, ella por supuesto no sabía cómo hacerlo así que decidió alejarse del templo. La chica corrió distanciándose del lugar hasta que su figura se perdió en el bosque, Vasara la miraba irse sintiendo mucha rabia hacia su amo.

Ya después que atendieron a las personas y dieron la orden de llevarlos hacia sus respectivas aldeas, Ozuno se reunió junto con todos los monjes y con Zaou para que les explicara con detalles lo que había hecho y como consiguió la ubicación de la madriguera del monstruo. Mientras adentro se debatía una charla que duraría por largo rato, afuera se encontraban los cuatro guardianes del gran monje sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-Ese Zaou es un canalla… ¿Cómo rayos consiguió la cueva?-

-Lo más impactante es que no nos dijo nada, ni siquiera al amo Ozuno...- Goki se sentó en una roca buscando encajar las piezas del gran rompecabezas llamado Zaou.

-Es muy simple amigos Zaou le gusta trabajar solo, y mejor para nosotros porque así no tenemos que encargarnos de los problemas y asuntos que no nos conciernen, sino que le dejamos todo a él y listo-

-¿A qué te refieres Sago?- exclamó el guerrero Zenki dubitativo.

-Muy fácil pelirrojo ¿Qué hacemos nosotros sirviendo a un simple humano teniendo el poder suficiente de hacer lo que nos plazca? Dejemos que sea Zaou que se encargue de todos mientras nosotros disfrutamos de nuestra libertad-

En ese momento el líder de los demons se acercó hasta el guerrero verde colocándose frente a él –Como se nota que aún sigues siendo un novato, a pesar de que el viejo sea un simple humano ¡tiene el poder de encerrarte por siempre en una roca sin ningún esfuerzo!, él cuenta con un poder mucho más allá de los nuestros así que si planeas revelarte piénsalo dos veces…o acabarás en una roca como cualquiera de las bestias que él ha cerrado-

-¡Ja! tu lo que estas es enojado por lo que dijo Saeki…si en realidad te importa tanto deberías de enseñarle a no atacar a sus propios compañeros- antes de que Vasara enterrara uno de sus cuernos en su colega, Goki lo detuvó con una pregunta muy intrigante. -¿Entonces explícame porque nunca nos dijo nada del paradero de la cueva o porque jamás le dijo algo al amo Ozuno? Si en realidad fuera tan compañero como dices la historia fuera otra-

-Ya se los dije le gusta trabajar solo…y si tanto dudan de Zaou háganle las preguntas a él no a mi- y con esto el joven demon se fue del lugar internándose en uno de los caminos del patio.

######################################################Saeki estaba sentada a las orillas de un río distinguiendo el nadar a los peces, ya estaba más calmada y reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás. Ya pronto amanecería así que tarde o temprano tendría que volver al templo pero ahora Zaou y su hermano Sago la había desacreditado frente a su Amo y por ende harían todo lo posible para que ella sea sacada del grupo o peor aún ser encerrada en una roca, Saeki no estaba loca y mucho menos se imaginó lo que le dijo Zaou en la montaña esa noche y lo más seguro era que él haría una rebelión y ella tenía que detenerlo. Mientras corría por los caminos que la llevaría de vuelta a Yura, una extraña sensación la invadía por dentro cada vez más latente con cada paso que la acercaba a la aldea, un mal presentimiento la invadía por dentro y ella solo pensaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Antes de llegar a la entrada de la aldea notó de nuevo las mismas nubes negras pero esta vez se acercaban por el mismo camino, ya casi encima de ella, se presentaba su nuevo enemigo.

-Por fin te encontré hermanita, nunca pensé que te fueras tan lejos-

-¿Qué quieres Sago?- la chica demon no esperaba que fuera su propio hermano el que fuera a su encuentro pero aún asi no le impresionaba la versatilidad que tenia para cambiar de opinión libremente.

-Quería hablar contigo algo muy importante que te beneficia igual que a mí-

-¿Es sobre Zaou, cierto? Pues no quiero nada de ese ser-

-Hermana la propuesta de Zaou es muy beneficiosa para todos, ¿no ansias la libertad?-

-revelarnos contra el amo Ozuno no es libertad…es muerte instantánea-

-No entiendes, pase lo que pase iremos al mismo destino si seguimos con él, ¿nunca te preguntaste que pasaría con nosotros cuando el viejo monje se muera?...Saeki nos va a encerrar en monumentos de piedra para que quedemos como los eternos guardianes del mundo, ¡No tendremos ninguna libertad y mucho menos una vida! ¡Solo somos sus títeres que él maneja a su voluntad y cuando ya no esté sencillamente nos guardarán hasta que venga otro titiritero y nos manipule de nuevo!, ¿Esa es la vida que tu quieres llevar?-

-Hermano yo…-

-si te nos unes podremos librarnos de él y tu podrás vivir sin necesidad de luchar todo el tiempo, hasta podrías hacer tu vida con Vasara. Solo imagínate…vivir tranquilamente junto con él haciendo lo que quisieran sin nadie que les dé ordenes…en cambio si continuas con el viejo de Ozuno lo que harás es separarte para siempre de tu maestro sellados en columnas de roca sin saber hasta cuándo volverán a verse- Saeki veía a su hermano y en todo lo que decía tenía razón, ella desde que conoció a su líder siempre ha querido estar junto a él y de pensar en el solo hecho de que serian separados posiblemente para siempre la hacía entristecerse, su amo no podría hacerles eso tan cruel de usarlos como herramientas y luego encerrarlos para siempre. Saeki luchaba con sus pensamientos y sentimientos, el deber y la razón la hacían dudar de lo que tenía que hacer así que corrió hacia la aldea si ver a su hermano, este la dejó ir sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo, una sonrisa perspicaz se dibujaba en su rostro mientras se alejaba.

Las imágenes de todo lo que había vivido durante esos meses con Vasara pasaron como un pergamino que se abre dejando ver lo que ha dibujado en su interior, las miradas, los reclamos, las órdenes, las charlas amenas, las enseñanzas, las sonrisas y las risas, recuerdos que la hacían llorar y palpitar su corazón velozmente, todo eso desfilaba en su mente dejándola exhausta pero un olor familiar la hizo volver a la realidad de que ya había llegado al templo, miró a todos lados buscando a su maestro, preguntó a varios de los aprendices si lo habían visto respondiéndole con la misma respuesta: No lo he visto. Después de recorrer todo el recinto se sentó cansada en el suelo pero instantáneamente una sombra la cubría por detrás.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?- su corazón volvió a latir de prisa y ella se levantó del suelo mirando a la persona principal de sus recuerdos. –Maestro necesito preguntarle un asunto importante, ¿Qué pasara con nosotros cuando el amo Ozuno se muera?-

La pregunta fue sorpresiva pero intentó respóndele lo más claro posible -No lo sé…pero lo más seguro es que Ozuno nos selle haciéndonos dormir eternamente-


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38

Palabras que traicionan un corazón orgulloso

-¿eternamente? Es decir que…apenas el Amo sienta que ya no nos necesita él… ¿Por qué?- las lágrimas empezaron a surgir de los ojos azules de Saeki, su hermano tenía toda la razón, ellos solo eran marionetas que usaba el gran monje para el bienestar del mundo, sin importar lo que ellos sintieran.

–Saeki ¿Por qué te interesa saber tanto eso? Prefiero dormir que vivir en este mundo aburrido donde la paz reinará y no habrá más semillas o monstruos que comer-

-¿Y su vida? ¿Qué pasará con su libertad? ¿No quiere tener una familia?-

Vasara se giró a verla con una expresión de burla en su rostro, en verdad estaba sorprendido por sus palabras que no pudo evitar reírse -jajajajjajajaja ¡¿una familia? Saeki mi vida es luchar y mi libertad es poder obtener una semilla de esa batalla, de resto lo demás no me importa y mucho menos tener una familia… ¡Es lo más absurdo que he oído en toda mi vida!-

-pero Goki…- el corazón roto de la chica la hacía llorar esta vez sin poder parar.

–Goki es simplemente un idiota que ha perdido su orgullo como demon, los sentimientos humanos son lo que hacen que este mundo sea un caos y por supuesto es lo menos que me interesa…lo que sientan los demás hacia mí me tiene sin cuidado-

-¿incluyéndome?- esta vez la voz de la chica había disminuido hasta ser un simple murmullo

– Jum…cuando me refiero a los demás es a todos Saeki- la demon abrió los ojos sorpresivamente sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho, ella comenzó alejarse y después corrió hacia el bosque para huir de todo lo que escuchó hace unos instantes, en su corazón le decía que a él no le importaba para nada su presencia, que se había ilusionado en vano de alguien con otros objetivos en mente muy alejados de los suyos, y en su mente le decía que se había enamorado de la persona equivocada.

-No…yo me enamoré del guerrero correcto…yo- ella se deslizó detrás de un árbol cayendo sentada en sus raíces, tomada de sus piernas comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho antes siendo el tiempo su acompañante, caía una lluvia a cantaros llena de tristeza y melancolía. Mas allá una sombra se acercaba donde ella estaba colocándose al frente y con voz firme le habló.

-Parece que te diste cuenta mi querida Saeki del error más grande de un demon…amar sin ser correspondido ¿es doloroso verdad?...lo sé yo también me siento igual que tu, cuando supe que Ozuno me encerraría después de que alcanzara la iluminación supe lo que era la traición…entregarle mi vida a alguien solo para que después de utilizarme a su antojo me prive de mi libertad, de mi vida, es lo peor.-

Zaou se sentó al lado de ella, Saeki no levantaba la mirada solamente pensando en las duras palabras de su maestro.- Se notaba los sentimientos que tenias hacia ese tonto de Vasara, esa voluntad de ser tan fuerte como él solo para que al menos se fijara en ti es muy audaz de ti, ¿pero para qué? Para que ese idiota no valorara todo el esfuerzo y el empeño que ponías en el entrenamiento, te entregaste Saeki y él ni siquiera le importó eso…. ¿y aun así quieres seguir con ese viejo que te traicionara cuando menos lo esperes? Por favor-

-¿De qué sirve ser libre si a nadie le importó? Yo pensé que si era fuerte estaría a la altura de mi maestro y él…él era la única persona que confiaba en mí-

-¿Confiar? ¿Crees que si él te valoraba un poco te respondería como lo hizo ahora? ¡Claro que no! Tu a Vasara no le importas lo más mínimo y fue por eso que te dijo todas esas palabras que te destrozaron por dentro…Saeki dame la oportunidad de demostrarte lo equivocado que están todos, tu eres muy fuerte pero te tratan como una basura y no debería ser así, yo te daré la oportunidad de callarles la boca y lo más importante de darte la oportunidad de ser lo que siempre has querido…es mucho mejor ser temido que amado y ya sabes el por qué-

-por que en cualquier momento te pueden traicionar y lastimarte- ella levantó la vista y vio como Zaou extendía su mano con una sonrisa excéntrica. El plan del demon estaba saliendo a la perfección. En el templo Vasara estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados pensando en lo que había sucedido con Saeki, era la primera vez que la veía tan triste que sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo que le gustaba.

Flashback

_-¿Y su vida? ¿Qué pasará con su libertad? ¿No quiere tener una familia?-_

_-jajajajjajajaja ¡¿una familia? Saeki mi vida es luchar y mi libertad es poder obtener una semilla de esa batalla, de resto lo demás no me importa y mucho menos tener una familia… ¡Es lo más absurdo que he oído en toda mi vida!-_

_-pero Goki…-_

–_Goki es simplemente un idiota que ha perdido su orgullo como demon, los sentimientos humanos son lo que hacen que este mundo sea un caos y por supuesto es lo menos que me interesa…lo que sientan los demás hacia mí me tiene sin cuidado-_

_-¿incluyéndome?- _

– _Jum…cuando me refiero a los demás es a todos Saeki-_

En ese instante comprendió lo que había pasado, ella quería estar con él no como una compañera de batalla sino como algo más pero lamentablemente no podría corresponderle, para un demon es humillante sentir los sentimientos de seres tan inferiores como los humanos y peor era corresponderlos a otra persona, él no necesitaba tener una descendencia porque sería eterno, jamás moriría y por lo tanto no era obligatorio tener una pareja, se sentía mejor solo por que todo era para él y nadie lo molestaría ni le daría ordenes. Más aún, algo en él le indicaba que no era cierto por que le gustaba estar junto con ella, se sentía tan cómodo que con los demás y más cuando estaban solos y podían hablar tranquilamente.

Recordaba su sonrisa reconfortante, su mirada profunda como el mar pero cristalina que dejaba ver su verdadero ser, su voluntad de seguir y el valor que tenia, sin duda Saeki era poderosa tanto como él solo le faltaba experiencia y seria una perfecta guerrera. Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al voltear la mirada vio como todos salían corriendo del templo incluido Ozuno, una gran energía maligna venia hacia ellos. El sintió la presencia de un ser sumamente poderoso.

-¿Sentiste su Ki Vasara? Por fin tendremos una buena batalla- Zenki salió detrás de él con los brazos cruzados, a su lado se encontraba el demon Azul.

-Solo esperemos que Zaou se nos adelante esta vez… ¿Alguien ha visto a Saeki?-

-No…y no es necesaria nosotros solos podemos derrotar a ese ser fácilmente- Vasara pudo verla detrás de los otros shikigamis con una mirada triste, Goki y Zenki se voltearon a verla también. -¿Saeki dónde estabas? Él amo te ha estado buscando-

-no me importa, ya no soy esclava de él…. Solo vine a despedirme, seguramente ya no nos veremos más nunca-

-¿a qué te refieres?- Vasara la miró sorprendido por lo que ella decía.

-Ya no seré una carga molesta para ustedes. Adiós a todos…adiós maestro- ella salió corriendo desapareciendo en el bosque y ya cuando el líder de los demons iba a perseguirla nubes negras rodearon todo el sector derramando después agujas hechas de agua, sin duda Vasara sabía que ese era el ataque especial de Saeki pero lo peor se acercaba después cuando vio a Sago junto con Zaou y miles de bestias de posesión que atacaron a la villa y sus alrededores. Ozuno no podía creer que sus propios guardianes se habían revelado ante él, en especial Zaou el más poderoso de todos.

Una batalla comenzó ese día en donde el maestro se enfrentaba a sus propias creaciones, gracias al poder de sus tres leales guerreros la pelea estaba a su favor. Un corazón roto y traicionado por palabras falsas, un verano donde todos los días no dejaba de llover.


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39

El momento final, la reunión.

Ya salía el sol cuando Zenki terminó de relatarle la historia a Chiaki, en realidad había sido una historia muy triste que no debió de terminar así, por suerte ya Saeki y Vasara estaban libres por lo cual podría nacer una segunda oportunidad entre ellos. -Es muy triste lo que les paso a Saeki y Vasara, pero todo fue culpa de él por haberla tratado de esa manera-

-No lo sé, quizás si ella hubiera sido más fuerte en aquella época no habría caído en la trampa de Zaou-

-Como se nota que no conoces de los sentimientos de una chica Zenki- ella volteó a mirarlo un poco preocupada por la situación.

–Lo más importante ahora es detener a esa bestia de Zaou Gongen lo antes posible…y debemos hacerlo ya- él se paró para estirar las piernas, estar sentado durante toda la noche le había cansado.

-Zenki ¿podremos eliminar a Zaou verdad?-

-Ja, ¿estás dudando de mí? Claro que mataré a ese cretino traidor…tengo que hacerlo- Chiaki le sonrió haciéndolo sonrojar, ella se levantó también a relajar sus extremidades cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a Sayaka que venía jadeando.

- …Vasara llegó y está afuera…tiene información de Zaou- la chica intentaba hablar pero le faltaba el aire para hacerlo, tanto Zenki como Chiaki salieron corriendo junto con la chica al patio para ver al líder de los demons lastimado pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Vasara te encuentras bien?- Chiaki se acercó hasta su guardián para curarlo pero después recordó que ella no podía sanar las heridas hechas por otro demon.

-Ese idiota de Zaou, no pude derrotarlo pero si elimine a una de sus bestias, ahora debe de tener solamente tres a su servicio-

-Tenemos que aprovechar este momento para atacarlo-exclamó Soma Miki.

-no es posible…en este instante se dirige hacia la ciudad de Tokio a gran velocidad- Kasue estaba en la computadora siguiendo el rastro del monstruo a través del nuevo satélite que había colocado reciente el profesor Kuwahori.

-¡¿La ciudad?...¿y por qué va hacia allá?-

-Es el sitio perfecto para esparcir las semillas del mal y crear un ejército de bestias rápidamente…tenemos que detenerlo antes de que lo haga- la abuela Saki tenía razón mientras más bestias del mal tuviera a su disposición, mas rápido ganaría poder.

-¿pero como llegaremos tan rápido a Tokio? no podemos volar-

-Nosotros no Jukai pero Chiaki y sus guardianes si pueden…Chiaki vete rápido con ellos, nosotros los alcanzaremos después en la cuidad- la joven sacerdotisa acepto la idea de su abuela igual que todos antes de partir Sayaka la llamo a parte.

-Chiaki toma, pensé que te haría falta y por eso lo traje- ella saco una espada conocida de una de sus maletas.

-¡Sayaka es el Vajra Blade!- la sacerdotisa la tomo entre sus manos recordando aquella vez que la esgrimió en la batalla contra Ryuuma-Oh –Mikado.

-Así es, se que podrás detenerlo con esta poderosa espada, ten mucho cuidado Chiaki-

-No te preocupes Sayaka se que podremos derrotarlo con la ayuda de los chicos…gracias por estar aquí y darme apoyo- Chiaki abrazó fuertemente a su mejor amiga –Para eso están las amigas-

Horas después todo el grupo de demons se encontraban volando en dirección a la ciudad de Tokio, gracias al hechizo del cielo, se dirigían velozmente a ese lugar siendo liderados por Chiaki. Ya cuando estaban llegando el joven rubio hablo primero -¿Cómo atacaremos a Zaou Gongen? Tenemos que tener una estrategia para destruirlo-

-hay que encargarnos primero de las tres bestias que quedan a la vez que batallemos con él, ahora que somos siete será más fácil-

-No se te olvide Goki que estas bestias son tan poderosas como el mismo Zaou, no hay que subestimarlas- la voz de Saeki había cambiado ahora era más seria y frívola; Vasara escuchaba todo detrás de él. –Yo me encargaré de ese monstruo mientras ustedes derroten a las bestias, si aun sigue vivo lo atacaremos entre todos y lo destruiremos de una vez por todas- todos asintieron el plan de su líder pero antes de continuar se dirige a Chiaki. –Sacerdotisa no te acerques mucho a Zaou, si bajas la guardia el podrá quitarte su esencia que está guardada dentro de ti y nos dificultaras las cosas-

-De acuerdo, yo estaré junto con Zenki- el demon rojo se le notaba una pequeña molestia en la cara, pero Vasara tenía razón si protegía a Chiaki Zaou jamás obtendría su verdadero poder y así podrían eliminarlo, todo dependía de esa ultimo chance. Todos descendieron en la azotea de un edificio cercano de donde se encontraba la energía negativa, Chiaki veía con horror como las semillas del mal sembraban el caos y la desesperación, las personas corrían de un lado a otro buscando un refugio o huir de los monstruos que resurgían de los invadidos, en el medio estaba Zaou Gongen riéndose macabramente.

-¡Vamos semillas apodérense de los deseos impuros de los humanos y renazcan como mi nuevo ejército!- de pronto nubes negras llenas de miasma maligno rodearon al demon envolviéndolo completamente, la figura aumentaba de tamaño hasta llegar a transformarse en un inmenso monstruo con cuernos que salían de sus brazos y piernas, la corona en su frente había desaparecido dándole paso a un inmenso ojo, en su pecho otro ojo abarcaban todo su pectoral observando a todos lados y por ultimo su piel se volvió una con su armadura negra, las bestias que estaban dentro de él habían salido colocándose frente a su señor.

-así que esa es su verdadera forma…bien, ya es hora de trabajar- Zenki salió adelante seguido por Chiaki quien ya se había convertido en la diosa Robe de la protección. Goki e Inugami fueron al ataque del monstruo de piedra mientras que Saeki se encargaba de una bestia de hielo y Sago de un ogro gigante, Vasara en cambio voló directamente hacia Zaou. La lucha contra el mal había comenzado, los guerreros luchaban intensamente contra sus enemigos sin piedad mientras su ama Chiaki usaba todo su poder para purificar a los humanos invadidos despojándolos de la semilla del mal. La bestia de hielo era rápida y sus ataques eran constantes y letales pero Saeki se encargaba de ella sin problemas, las lanzas de agua invocadas por la demon ahora eran más grandes y abundantes que destrozaban la barrera de cristal del enemigo, la chica se movía como un rayo entre los choques de sus lanzas y los bloques de hielo que caían del cielo, de su mano salió una espada formada de agua con que embistió a la bestia volándola lejos de donde estaba.

En cambio su hermano Sago se divertía luchando con su adversario, a pesar de que el ogro era inmenso y fuerte su lentitud le daba suficiente ventaja al guerrero de atacarlo con los golpes, sus movimientos rápidos hacían tambalear al enemigo haciéndolo caer al suelo. De pronto un temblor arremetió contra la ciudad haciendo caer varios edificios, uno de ellos colapso a punto de aplastar a la sacerdotisa pero en el último momento Zenki destrozo el monumento en mil pedazos salvándola. – ¡Chiaki no puedo luchar y salvarte a la vez, se mas precavida!- el demon se alejo sin recibir respuesta, en cambio su ama invoco uno de sus hechizos para alejar a los monstruos que venían en su dirección.


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40

El secreto de una luz.

Vasara se encontraba en un terreno donde hace unos minutos estaban un edificio ahora destrozado por la lucha intensa, frente a frente con su peor adversario sin moverse ninguno de los dos, el solo hecho de recordar que lo uso como una marioneta le hervía la sangre pero dentro de unos minutos descargaría toda su furia en él, Zaou en cambio sonreía plácidamente al ver la mirada fija de su contrincante, él no se esperaba lo que pasaría ese día. -Vasara esta pelea es inútil, ¿vas a seguir luchando para ser el títere de alguien el resto de tu miserable vida? Creo que sería mejor gobernar este mundo, hacer que todas las semillas del mal florezcan y transformen a los humanos en bestias del mal, tendremos alimento por siempre…y libertad eterna-

-¿Sigues con tu estúpido discurso de libertad? Estas acabado Zaou-

-Veremos quién ríe de ultimo- inmediatamente Zaou dio inicio al ataque, los golpes iban y venían que era muy difícil de verlos luchar, los ataques que el demon lanzaba a su oponente eran repelidos sin problemas ya que su fuerza había aumentado drásticamente y la diferencia de poderes era bastante. Mientras tanto, los otros guerreros ahora luchaban con miles de monstruos hechos por las semillas del mal además de los sirvientes de Zaou, Chiaki seguía atacando sin notar la presencia que estaba detrás de ella, Zenki se había alejado de la chica dejándola a merced de cualquier ataque; la cantidad de monstruos era de cientos y cientos de ellos.

-¡Burbujas explosivas!- Miles de burbujas salieron de las manos de Saeki eliminando a las bestias que la rodeaban pero su ataque no le hizo mucho daño al monstruo de hielo, que contraatacó con unas lanzas que salieron de su boca lastimando gravemente a la demon. Vasara a lo lejos olfateó la sangre de su compañera distrayéndose un poco para verla, Zaou uso esto para atacarlo con uno de sus cuernos atravesando al líder de los demons por uno de sus costados, Saeki olió la sangre de su líder y al mirar hacia un lado lo vio perforado por su enemigo. Vasara intentaba romper el cuerno que aun no salía de su cuerpo haciendo que de su herida salieran mucha sangre.

-¡Blow of the Crown!- con el ataque especial de Inugami la bestia de piedra se desboronó en el aire, Goki también había destruido a varios de los monstruos poseídos que los habían rodeado – Tenemos que ayudar a Vasara, Zaou es muy fuerte ahora y él solo no podrá- Inugami miró hacia la dirección donde estaban los dos demons batallando pero aun así, si no eliminaban a los otros dos sirvientes de Zaou, su fuerza no disminuiría. – Goki tenemos que destruir a los otros dos monstruos para debilitarlo-

-está bien, vamos- ambos guerreros fueron en dirección donde estaba Saeki que aún luchaba contra la bestia de hielo. Por otro lado de la ciudad Zenki y Chiaki batallaban contra los demonios del mal que no dejaban de aparecer, la sacerdotisa ya estaba cansada y sus energías se estaban agotando muy diferente a su guardián rojo que no paraba de luchar. -¡Vajra Horn!- el cuerdo de Deva impactó en el suelo convocando miles de relámpagos que destrozaron a las bestias despojándolos de las semillas que cayeron al lado de los cuerpos de los humanos.

-Zenki no dejes sola a la ama Chiaki-

-Cállate, yo la estoy vigilando desde aquí-

-No te preocupes Goki estoy bien, ayuda a Saeki por favor- el demon azul asintió y luego se fue donde estaba su compañera. La chica demon veía como los dos guerreros batallaban con el demonio de nieve ocasionando su enojo, ella acumuló bastante energía en sus manos uniéndolas luego para formar un nuevo ataque – ¡Dragón of Water!- un dragón hecho de agua salió en dirección al monstruo matándolo al instante, en cambio Goki e Inugami se quedaron impactados por el golpe de la chica demon. –Jamás subestimen mi poder- fueron sus palabras antes de mirar a la pelea de su maestro y Zaou.

El líder de los demons era sometido a varios golpes por parte de Zaou Gongen, al final cayó unos metros lejos de donde estaba dejando una gran charco de sangre que salía de su herida, Saeki corrió donde estaba él ayudando a incorporarlo. – ¡Pero qué tierno! La chica enamorada de su maestro ayudándolo a levantarse, que lastima que no servirá de nada- Vasara miraba con odio a su enemigo mientras alejaba a su compañera de él – aléjate, no necesito de tu ayuda- ella lo miró tristemente y si refutar se apartó de su maestro, Goki e Inugami se unieron también a la batalla siendo ahora cuatro guerreros en contra de Zaou.

Un monstruo iba atacar por detrás a Chiaki pero Zenki llegó a tiempo para detenerlo, ya la chica se encontraba alrededor de muchos humanos desmayados y las semillas selladas a su lado pero aún quedaban más monstruos que eliminar.

-Chiaki no bajes la guardia-

-Lo siento Zenki, me estoy agotando y por eso me descuide-

-Está cerca de mi entonces, y recupera tus fuerzas-

-No, tenemos que ir a detener a Zaou de esa forma podremos parar todo esto-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, confía en mí-

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes y luego se dirigieron donde estaban los demás rodeando al demon maligno- Hey, no se olviden de mi- Sago estaba golpeando en la cabeza al ogro hasta que al ver como sus compañeros se unían a Vasara, lo destruyó en unos instantes pero los monstruos se le abalanzaron encima creando una montaña de bestias más el demon del aire liberó uno de sus ataques. -¡Whirls of Fury!- todos salieron volando en varias direcciones lejos del guardián dándole la oportunidad de correr donde estaba el grupo. Ahora la verdadera batalla había comenzado, la lucha contra Zaou y los siete guerreros seria la salvación del mundo entero o su destrucción inminente.

######################################################

En la carretera nacional Kasue iban manejando la camioneta en dirección a la ciudad de Tokio, por el ataque que hubo suspendieron el servicio de trenes y aeropuerto por lo cual tenían que movilizarse por tierra, ya habían transcurrido 3 horas desde que salieron del pueblo de Yura pero aún le faltaban muchos kilómetros para llegar. -Kasue ¿Puedes ir un poco más rápido?- Jukai se acercó a la joven por detrás de su asiento.

-Lo siento pero esta es la velocidad que puedo llegar con la camioneta, voy lo más rápido que puedo-

-es necesario que lleguemos a Tokio, mi nieta no sabe la alternativa que existe para destruir a Zaou… la maldición que hemos llevado en la familia-

-¿Una alternativa? ¿A qué te refieres Saki?- todos miraron a la anciana que sacó un libro de un maletín que llevaba consigo. –Aquí dice que el Amo Ozuno diseñó una estrategia para eliminar el poder de Zaou sin la necesidad de sacrificar a alguien de su linaje, dice "cuando los cinco sellos estén liberados, la estrella de cinco picos que encierra el gran poder de la luz se romperá y purificará el mal que exista en el mundo"-

-¿Pero qué significa eso?- a pesar de que estaba manejando la cazadora de fantasmas escuchaba con atención todo lo que charlaban.


	41. Chapter 41

Capitulo 41

Sacrificios por un mañana.

-Significa que Chiaki tiene el poder para purificar a Zaou sin la necesidad de matarlo, lo que no entiendo es sobre los cinco sellos liberados-

-Es probable a que se refiera a sus guerreros guardianes-

-¿Por qué lo dices Soma?-

-Si lo ven bien, Chiaki tiene ahora cinco shikigamis, Zenki, Goki, Vasara, Saeki y Sago donde los dos últimos fueron liberados de sus hechizos-

-Si eso fuera así entonces dentro de poco el verdadero poder de Chiaki se liberará. ¡Eso es muy bueno!-

-No es tan fácil Yukai, si mi nieta logra dominar ese poder la victoria será nuestra pero…-

-Si Chiaki no lo controla tendrá el mismo efecto de Ludra en Zenki…en pocas palabras es un arma de doble filo para ella…como dice la leyenda, la sangre del descendiente de Ozuno tendrá que ser derramada para eliminar el mal- Soma bajó la cabeza preocupado por la situación, lo más posible es que la joven sacerdotisa no tendría ninguna información acerca de esto por lo cual podría usar este poder sin saber sus límites llevándola a una muerte segura. -Entonces tenemos que llegar a como dé lugar a la ciudad…solo esperemos que no sea tarde- Kasue hundió su pie en el acelerador para avanzar lo más rápido posible.

######################################################

El malvado demon se dio la vuelta para mirar a Chiaki y a Zenki que estaban detrás de él, la sacerdotisa lo señaló y le dijo -Es tu fin Zaou-

-¿Mi fin? ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir mi destino? Eres igual que tu miserable ancestro siempre intentado dominarle la vida a todos…Hm debes de estar feliz Zenki, tu querida ama es la viva imagen de aquella sacerdotisa que intentó salvar a su estúpido pueblo, la misma chica que robó tu corazón de demon-

-Cállate Zaou, ahora de nada sirven tus charlas de víctima, ya no caeremos en tu trampa-

-Pues porque no le dices a Saeki y Sago que fácilmente creyeron todo lo que les dije, otro par de idiotas que no sirven para nada…con razón Ozuno fue capaz de dominarlos-

Sago indignado, se lanzó al ataque para golpear a su enemigo pero pudo esquivarlo sin complicaciones- ¡Eres un miserable! ¡Tú nos prometiste que tendríamos la libertad de vivir sin ser encerrados al morir Ozuno pero nos engañaste para tus oscuros propósitos!-

-Hermano, de nada vale darle explicaciones a este idiota, lo único que podemos hacer es destruirlo por lo que nos hizo pasar-

-Jajajajaja ¿lo dices por que aún sigues dolida por haber traicionado a tu amado maestro Saeki? Entre todos, tú te llevaste el premio a la más ingenua y estúpida persona que he engañado, pero gracias a ti mi plan fue un fracaso…algo que no va a ocurrir otra vez- Zaou dio un salto y elevó su Ki creando un remolino que atraía todo hacia él, los guerreros trataron de mantenerse sujetos a la tierra pero Chiaki no pudo aguantar más y salió volando hacia Zaou, afortunadamente Zenki la atajó por los brazos jalándola hacia él.

-¡Jamás podrás absorbernos Zaou!-

-¿Y quien dijo que quería absorberlos a ustedes Goki?- el demon Azul levantó la vista y observó como las semillas eran consumidas al interior del enemigo hasta que se fue transformando en una inmensa bestia, los cuernos en su cabeza crecieron hasta formar dos inmensos cachos, su cabello se volvió como la crin de un animal, de sus manos salieron largas garras y todos sus ojos se volvieron negros quedando como oscuras gemas incrustadas en su pecho, frente y cara. Pero lo que daba realmente terror era el gran aumento que tuvo su poder.

-Creo que llegó la hora de unir nuestro poderes- Vasara se incorporó colocándose al frente de todos, unió sus brazos e invocó a su hacha, Todos los demás también invocaron sus armas para atacar a Zaou. –Aquí Voy- El líder de los demons inició el contraataque seguido de sus compañeros, Chiaki no se quedó atrás y también lanzó varios de sus poderes. Sago cruzó sus brazos concentrando su energía al frente proyectándola hacia su enemigo -¡Whirls of Fury!- Saeki hizo igual que su hermano conjurando uno de sus más poderosos ataques – ¡Dragón of Water!- Los dos hermanos unieron sus poderes creando un remolino de agua que golpeó el pecho de su enemigo, más no le habían ocasionado ningún daño.

-¡Phoenix Fist!-

-¡Attack of the Nature!- Goki y Vasara también unieron sus ataques pero como en el caso anterior no lograron hacerle nada. -¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer? es mi turno... ¡Holes of the Darkness!- de sus manos salieron muchos agujeros negros golpeando y lastimando a todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, Chiaki recibió varios impactos que la lanzaron contra un edificio, Goki intentó ir a su rescate pero otro de los agujeros lo embistió de igual forma lejos de su ama, la sacerdotisa conjuró el nombre de su shikigami rojo pero este no respondió su llamado, aún estaba desmayado en el cráter que se formó con su impacto. La diosa robe de la protección solo pudo crear un escudo en el preciso momento de su colisión salvándola por unos instantes.

Saeki en cambio se hallaba tendía en la azotea de algún edificio sin poder moverse, al despertar se encontró atrapada dentro del agujero negro de Zaou, este abrió su mano y la burbuja donde estaba ella fue hasta posarse en su mano, el maligno demon la cerró aplastando a la guerrera y solo se pudo escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Vasara inmediatamente fue a rescatarla pero su enemigo lanzó más ataques hacia él deteniéndolo.

-¡Suéltala desgraciado!- Sago lanzó su poder de cuchillas de viento pero no le hicieron daño a Zaou, él agarró con su otra mano al hermano de Saeki lanzándolo donde estaba Inugami. -Vasara esta es la segunda vez que no pudiste salvar a tu querida alumna- Zaou abrió su mano y el líder de los demons vio como la chica había sido destripada, bañada en sangre y con muchos huesos rotos, aún podía respirar muy lento. Él se levantó del suelo y en su cara se veía la ira reflejada, salió disparado en dirección a Zaou que ni él mismo pudo ver sus movimientos, lo golpeó tan fuerte que este se tambaleó pero no soltó a la chica.-¡Fighting Demon Phoenix Cry!- él no dejaba de atacarlo para que liberará a la pobre muchacha pero sus ataques no le hacían daños así estuvieran recargados con toda su energía.

-¡Zenki, Goki ayuden a Vasara por favor!- sin decir nada ambos shikigamis obedecieron a Chiaki y lanzaron sus poderes para unirlos con los de su líder. - ¡Diamond Axe!- el demon rojo lanzó su hacha envuelta en el ataque de Goki, solo pudieron hacerles heridas superficiales en los brazos. La sacerdotisa golpeó varias veces el suelo frustrada por no poder hacer nada para salvar a Saeki, de pronto un chispazo en su memoria la hizo traer un hecho que podía usar contra su oponente, se levantó y voló hasta estar frente al demon.

-Zaou libera a Saeki ahora mismo-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer si no lo hago?-

-Sellarte-

-jajajajajaja ¿¡Tu sellarme! ¡Eso es imposible!-

-Claro que lo es, a pesar de que traicionaste al amo Ozuno aún sigues siendo su shikigami… ¿esa es la esencia que buscas no es así? Si me matas tu esencia volvería a ti y podrías ser libre- todos se quedaron observando la situación, Chiaki tenía toda la razón, él aun era un shikigami por lo cual estaba al servicio de la descendiente de su señor y ella podía sellarlo pero algo estaba planeando. -te propongo un cambio, liberas a Saeki y yo me entrego a ti para que me hagas lo que quieras… tu verdadero odio es hacia mi ancestro no hacia ellos, deja a Saeki y véngate de mí-

-¡No Chiaki! ¡Si lo haces él te matará!- Zenki voló hacia ella pero Chiaki lo detuvo, ella lo vio con la misma mirada de hace un rato "Confía en mí", era la palabra que retumbó en su mente al mirarla.

-Trato hecho humana…aquí tienes a lo que queda de la demon- Zaou arrojó a la malherida de Saeki donde estaba Vasara y este la atajó rápidamente entre sus brazos, Chiaki en cambio fue tomada por la otra mano del oponente sufriendo el mismo destino de su guardiana, Zenki intentó acercarse pero Zaou la lastimaba cada vez que lo intentaba. –Esto era lo que estaba esperando, ¡por fin seré libre!- él la alzó hacia el cielo en señal de victoria, Chiaki aprovechó esto y les gritço a todos. -¡Todos denme sus poderes! ¡Es ahora o nunca!- los guerreros entendieron el plan de la sacerdotisa pero sabían lo arriesgado que podría ser, Vasara, Inugami, Sago y Goki reunieron sus energías y las lanzaron donde Chiaki menos Zenki que no quería hacerlo. -¡Chiaki no!-

-Zenki…confía en mí…por favor- ella no aguantaba la presión que le hacia Zaou pero aun así le dedicó su usual sonrisa, la misma que él adoraba. El guerrero guardián no pudo evitar gritar su nombre al lanzar toda su energía hacia ella.


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42

La luz que hace renacer cualquier corazón.

-Ya casi llegamos- Kasue pudo divisar la ciudad de Tokio y la energía negativa que la rodeaba, todos se asomaron hacia adelante para también ver la urbe. Pero la abuela Saki sintió un mal presentimiento al notar el hilo de luz que salía del centro en dirección al cielo cubierto de miasma maligna. -Chiaki…- una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla imaginando lo peor.

Chiaki brillaba con una luz impresionante que segaba a todos los que la miraban, Zaou no podía evitar el resplandor que salía de la chica e intentó aplastarla pero ni siquiera pudo tocarla, ya que los rayos que emergían de ella inmediatamente lo purificaban de la magia oscura que lo invadía. –Elimino el precinto que sella mi poder, uso el hechizo de la luz para purificar toda maldad que intente destruir este mundo…- la sacerdotisa realizó una estrella de cinco picos frente a Zaou impidiendo que se moviera.

-Chiaki no lo hagas…- Zenki conocía lo que ocurriría si ella decía la ultima parte del conjuro, sabía que ella sería capaz de sacrificarse por la salvación del mundo. – ¡Hechizo de la iluminación! ¡On Gyaku-Gyaku enno-ubasoku arangya sowaka!- de su corazón salió una estrella de cinco picos colocando sus esquinas en las extremidades de la sacerdotisa, Chiaki desapareció en un haz de luz que se propagó por toda la ciudad eliminando las bestias que aún estaban poseídas liberándolas de las semillas, Zaou lanzó un grito de desesperación al verse atrapado dentro del sello.

-¡No! ¡Yo no puedo morir así! ¡Tengo que ser libre! …¡Nooooo!- el demon desapareció junto con toda el aura maligna que lo rodeaba, mientras tanto Zenki corría donde estaba el centro del haz de la luz pero Goki y Sago lo detuvieron. -¡Zenki no vallas! ¡Ya no podemos hacer nada por ella!- el luchaba contra sus compañeros para ir a sacar a Chiaki, solo faltaba unos segundos para que el hechizo se acabara y ella podía morir si continuaba haciéndolo. -¡Chiakiiiiiii!- el shikigami derramó algunas lagrimas cuando pudo verla a ella girar para verlo. –Zenki…- fue lo último que escuchó en su mente al ver como la sonrisa que ella le enseñó se desaparecía con el impacto del conjuro. Todos salieron suspendidos en el aire por la presión del poder de Chiaki que destruyó lo que quedaba del mal ocasionado por Zaou.

Kasue se bajó de la camioneta junto con los demás a buscar a los guerreros entre los escombros, la maldad y la luz había desaparecido dejando ver los rayos del sol atravesar las nubes y el cielo estaba azul de nuevo, la abuela Saki corrió al cráter de donde surgió la columna de poder que había visto y no encontró rastro de su nieta, Kuribayashi y Jukai consiguieron a Sago debajo de una pared, Kasue sacó a Goki de un hueco en un edificio y Sayaka ayudó a Inugami a levantarse. Soma Miki vio encima de una tienda a Vasara cargando a la demon que yacía dormida en su pecho. El shikigami miró al humano y después le indicó con la mirada donde estaba Zenki. El guerrero de Kagekoya se dirigió donde le había dicho y pudo recordar aquella imagen cuando sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Angie cuando vio al demon rojo.

Zenki mantenía entre sus brazos a Chiaki que aún seguía con vida, él la miraba tiernamente sin hablar, ella levantó su mano posándola en la cara de su guerrero. –Te dije que confiaras en mi…viste que pude hacerlo- Él tomó su mano y después la besó. –Estás loca…solo a ti se te ocurren esas ideas- ella se rió débilmente dando paso a una tos que la hizo arrojar sangre, Zenki limpió su boca y sintió un dolor en su corazón al verla cerrar sus ojos lentamente, de pronto ya no escuchaba su latir y el sonrojo de su mejillas desapareció. –Chiaki…- al soltar su mano esta se desplomó en el suelo. Por primera vez el demon sintió que se le iba la vida al pensar en que la había perdido para siempre, el dolor de no ver de nuevo su sonrisa, su brillo singular en sus ojos, la forma en cómo lo llamaba; de repente lágrimas recorrían su rostro, no le importaba lo que dijeran no le interesaba lo que pensaran, para él su vida se había terminado.

Zenki la atrajó hacia él lentamente y posó sus labios en los de ella, todos vieron como el orgulloso demon besaba y lloraba por la mujer que fue su ama, su alma y corazón fueron desgarrados por la pérdida de Chiaki. De pronto en el centro de su pecho la joya donde estaban sus poderes comenzó a brillar igual que el pecho de Chiaki, de la luz surgió una figura blanca que luego se transformó en el sacerdote Ozuno. –Es la primera vez que te veo llorar por una mujer Zenki-

-¿Por qué la dejaste morir?-

-¿La quieres?- él volvió a mirarla y besó su frente abrazándola de nuevo. –La amo-

-Me alegro de que por fin sientas el amor mi querido guerrero…- la figura desapareció transformándose en una estrella que voló hasta el pecho de la chica, esta se incorporó haciendo que el cuerpo brillara como antes, todos se taparon los ojos inclusive en demon rojo. Después que el destelló desapareció, Zenki volvió a mirarla y se regocijó cuando vio que su corazón volvía a latir y al verla abrir sus ojos despacio y notar otra vez el brillo en su mirada. –Zenki…- ella le sonrió y el demon no pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa. –Me asustaste…- él la acercó de nuevo y ambos se besaron pero esta vez sí era un beso correspondido.

######################################################

Un mes después…

-¡Zenki el almuerzo está listo!- Chiaki gritó desde la cocina llevando un enorme plato de fideos a la mesa. Había pasado un mes desde la batalla contra Zaou y las cosas habían vuelto a su cauce natural, Zenki y Chiaki vivían en el mismo apartamento junto con Sayaka e Inugami. Zenki salió de su cuarto recién bañado y aún en toalla en forma humana, Chiaki al verlo se volteó velozmente sonrojada – Zenki ve a vestirte-

-¿Por qué si así me siento mejor?- ella se acercó sin mirarlo y lo empujó por la espalda hacia su cuarto. – ¡Si no te vistes, no comes!- él sonreía con picardía mientras entraba a su habitación, ya cuando vio que los dos estaban adentro se giró tomando a Chiaki por la cintura. Ella gritaba como una niña tapándose la cara, ambos cayeron en la cama sin soltarse. –Pues tendrás que buscar con que vestirme, porque toda mi ropa está en la lavadora-

-no es mi culpa que siempre huelas a mono sudado-

-Así que huelo a eso…pues me la pagarás por tu insulto- él comenzó en hacerle cosquillas en el vientre. Chiaki no paraba de reírse y revocarse en la cama por unos instantes ninguno de los dos observaron a la pareja que los estaba espiando por la puerta semiabierta. -¿Chiaki estas ahi?- la voz de Sayaka hizo que los dos detuvieran su juego.

–Sí, ya voy- la chica se levantó y salió de la habitación. En la sala se encontraba su mejor a su amiga e Inugami junto con Kokutei. –Inugami te dije que tu mascota no puede estar aquí-

-Lo sé, solo lo quise traer porque quería ver a Sayaka- el perro corrió donde estaba la chica sentada colocando la cabeza en sus piernas ella le correspondió el gesto haciéndole cariño, luego miró a su amiga que se había sentado en el otro mueble. -¿Vas a ir a visitar a Saeki?-

-Si, Zenki me va a acompañar…seguramente debe sentirse sola en ese lugar-

-¿Vasara no ha ido a verla?-

-Es un demon Sayaka, su orgullo no le permite hacer ese tipo de cosas- Inugami se levantó del asiento y llamó a Kokutei, antes de irse les dijo a las dos –Para que él la vea no debe de haber nadie que lo observe… así que no esperen mucho de Vasara-

-Inugami tiene razón, Vasara es mucho más orgulloso que yo y él nunca va admitir que siente algo por Saeki- las dos chicas voltearon a ver a Zenki que había terminado de vestirse, tenía unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta marrón estampada

– ¿Como sabes eso?-

-Ustedes vieron como se comportó después de la batalla, no quería que nadie la tocara o se les acercara-

- Eso es imposible Zenki, ¿Por qué él quisiera algo con Saeki? A veces creo que no quiere nada ni consigo mismo-

-jajajaja si tú supieras Sayaka, pero te lo contaré después por que nos tenemos que ir…Zenki vamos-

-Pero no he comido-

-Comerás cuando lleguemos…ahora vamos antes de que sea más tarde- Chiaki tomó su chaqueta y luego su cartera, Zenki también se colocó su chaqueta negra gruñendo por el hambre que tenia. Saeki estaba asomada por la ventana del hospital observando la ciudad, desde que aceptó quedarse con Chiaki la vida como humana le ha sido mucho más fácil, ahora tenía un hogar, amigos, una nueva vida, solo faltaba lo que siempre soñó tener pero sabía de corazón que nunca sería así. Varios golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, ella dio la orden para que pasara y al voltear miró a Chiaki y a Zenki que entraron trayendo algunas flores para ella.


	43. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43

Una cuenta pendiente con el destino.

Eran las once de la noche cuando el grupo llegaron a la entrada del club Disco Muse, como era sábado las chicas usaron sus pases estudiantiles aparte de los chicos que si tuvieron que pagar, al entrar, la música Tecno vibraba por todo el sitio, la gente bailaba en el medio de la pista al ritmo de la canción, todos subieron a una de las salas Vip que habían pedido con anterioridad en recepción, después de acomodarse es los sillones negros de la sala y ver la lista de licor pidieron sus bebidas. -Las luces me marean- Zenki no dejaba de ver las luces giratorias en la sala y Chiaki le tapó los ojos con la mano –No las mires y no te mareas-.

-Los humanos sí que han progresado…en nuestra época existían sitios así pero las chicas estaban más tapadas y no existía esas luces que marean y esa música rara- el pelirrojo no dejaba de mirar a las mujeres que pasaban cerca de la sala, Chiaki le dio un jalón de oreja para que dejara de verlas. Durante toda la noche estuvieron bebiendo y divirtiéndose, las chicas bajaron a bailar un rato para divertirse. Ya muy entrada la madrugada cuando la mayoría de las personas del lugar estaban en la pista de baile o en la barra, Chiaki y las demás no dejaban de divertirse en la sala de karaoke cantando y bailando, los chicos bajaron para verlas hacer monerías mientras bebían, en ese momento Sayaka tenía que ir al baño y le pidió a Chiaki que la acompañara. Ambas caminaron por el pasillo que llevaba al tocador de mujeres cuando en el camino se toparon con la persona que menos se imaginaran.

–Pero miren quien tenemos aquí en Disco Muse, mi antigua novia Chiaki- Soichiro intentó rodear por el cuello a la chica con su brazo pero ella pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegras de verme?-

-En realidad me da repulsión verte idiota- ella lo miraba con odio aún recordando lo que le había hecho hace tiempo, tomó la mano de su amiga para alejarse de ese sitio pero él y sus compinches le bloquearon el camino. – ¿Hey cuál es la prisa? Aun tenemos cosas que hablar y así podemos recordar los viejos tiempos ¿Que dices hermosura?-

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Soichiro así que quítate de mi camino que tengo prisa-

-Está bien, te estaré esperando afuera amor- Chiaki mientras se alejaba, escuchaba en el pasillo la risa sarcástica del bandolero y sus amigos.

Al llegar al tocador, Sayaka le preguntó. -¿Qué vas hacer ahora Chiaki? Ese tipo ya sabe que estas aquí y no te va a dejar tranquila-

-No te preocupes Sayaka ya no estoy sola, cuento con Zenki que me va a proteger, además yo no le tengo miedo a ese idiota- la chica se retocó el maquillaje y se arregló el cabello, después que hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, salieron tranquilamente donde estaban los chicos reunidos. Desde lejos estaba Soichiro vigilando cada movimiento que hacía. Chiaki tenían un plan y lo iba a poner en acción, buscó a las chicas para sacarlas a la pista de baile y divertirse un poco, cuando la música se hizo más rápida y las luces comenzaron a brillar con más fuerza, todas se colocaron en círculo donde se movían y se confundían con la gente, Soichiro decidió aprovechar para buscar a Chiaki y junto con sus compañeros se adentraron en la pista de baile. Varias veces se confundió con varias chicas haciéndolo enojar y estresarse al no conseguirla, ya cuando la vio la tomo por detrás.

Chiaki en un instante se quedo sola y fue en ese momento que la mano de un hombre se posó en su hombro, tomándola y tirándolo al suelo de un solo jalón, ese personaje era Soichiro revolcándose en el suelo por el dolor, después de levantarse y ver a la chica, Chiaki se acercó –Jajajaja parece que necesitas más fuerza Soichiro- el hombre furioso iba a golpéala pero su puño fue detenido por algo detrás de él, al girar lentamente vio que era el mismo hombre de aquella vez en la universidad. – Tu otra vez no…-

-¿Parece que no te quedó claro lo que te dije la ultima vez verdad? Aléjate de mi chica o te parto los huesos uno a uno- los ojos de Zenki cambiaron a su forma de demon asustando por completo a Soichiro que luchaba por zafarse de la mano de su opresor, él asintió temeroso e intentó correr pero aun estaba atrapado. –Huh se me olvidaba algo… ¡Ustedes denme sus teléfonos!- todos los amigos de Soichiro sacaron sus teléfonos rápidamente colocándolos en la mano extendía del demon –Tu también sabandija- Soichiro buscaba nerviosamente el suyo por los bolsillos del pantalón pero Chiaki fue la que se lo quitó de la chaqueta donde lo escondía, ella también lo colocó en la mano de Zenki. –Si vuelven acercarse a Chiaki o sus amigas así sea un centímetro esto es lo que les pasará- él aplastó los teléfonos que estaban en sus manos destruyéndolos en pedacitos, los compinches de Soichiro y este temblaron de miedo al ver sus aparatos hechos trizas.

-Y por favor borren el video de lo que me hicieron sino tendrán que vérselas con ellos- Chiaki señaló a los chicos que se acercaban a ver el espectáculo que sucedía en la zona de baile,Soichiro al ver a Akira pegó un grito diciendo. -¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Yo lo elimino pero no me hagan daño!- Zenki lo soltó y este salió del club inmediatamente con sus amigos corriendo detrás de él, las chicas no aguantaban la risa por lo que habían visto. -¿Ese era el favor que querías?- el chico de cabello rojo miró a Chiaki que no aguantaba la risa.

–Si…Muchas gracias Zenki, jajaja-

Después del suceso en el club, el grupo decidió terminar de disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche, ya a las cinco y media estaban saliendo directo a la estación del tren más cercana. Durante todo el camino reposaron un poco antes de llegar a la estación de Shinjuku de donde caminaron hasta llegar a sus departamentos. Chiaki entró en su habitación cansada por la travesía así que se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha caliente luego de eso se fue a dormir. En la tarde cuando despertó, salió de su habitación y vio a Inugami aún durmiendo en el sillón de la sala.

"Parece que no terminó de llegar a su cuarto" pensó, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un poco de café y escuchó que alguien también se había despertado. –Nunca pensé que después de embriagarse la resaca iba a ser tan fuerte- Zenki se acercó hasta ella con un dolor de cabeza, le dio un beso y después se fue a revisar la nevera. –Así tengas dolores, el hambre nunca se te quita…no te preocupes ya te daré una pastilla para la jaqueca y deja de revisar la nevera-

-Pero tengo hambre-

-Ya voy a preparar la cena así que resiste un poco- Chiaki fue hasta una pequeña biblioteca de dónde sacó una caja con medicinas, tomo una cajita y sustrajo una pastilla de la tableta plateada, después de guardar la caja fue a dársela a Zenki. –Toma, te la vas a tragar sin masticarla y pásala con agua, esto te quitará el dolor de cabeza en unos minutos- él hizo lo que su compañera le explicó y después se devolvió a agarrar un vaso con agua de la nevera. –Bien ahora tienes que esperar a que el medicamento haga efecto mientras tanto saca del almacén de arriba una bolsa de papel blanca-

Zenki fue al almacén y sacó la bolsa blanca pero el olor que salía de ella era muy familiar, -¿Qué es esto?- Chiaki volteó a verlo cuando estaba sacando algunos ingredientes de la cena -Revísala y verás- él abrió la bolsa y encontró unas bolitas de color beis, después de olerlas comenzó a comérselas. – ¡Saben a las semillas del mal!-

-Jajajaja es un dulce llamado Kurikinton que se hace con castañas cocidas y trituradas, las compré porque sabía que te gustarían-Zenki le sonrió y se fue a su cuarto a comérselas mientras estaba lista la cena, Chiaki mientras tanto cocinaba una deliciosa comida para la noche. Inugami había escuchado toda la conversación detrás del sillón semi dormido y sigilosamente se levantó y se fue a la habitación de Sayaka que todavía seguía durmiendo. Ya al caer la tarde dando paso a la noche fría de invierno, la cena estaba lista, Chiaki llamó a todos a comer. –Zenki ya es hora de cenar…Zenki- ella abrió despacio la puerta del cuarto y al entrar lo vio todo oscuro pero se notaba la silueta del hombre recostado al lado de la ventana.

Zenki volteó a mirarla. –Ven quiero darte algo- ella se acercó hasta estar frente a él que la abrazo trayéndola hacia su pecho, Chiaki se sonrojo al verle la sonrisa que tenia- ¿Y qué era eso que me querías dar?-

-Esto- él la besó delicadamente en los labios empezando por un beso romántico que fue aumentando la intensidad; en ese momento estaba nevando de nuevo y los copos de nieve quedaban adheridos a la ventana observando la escena romántica de los dos. Al separarse, él comenzó hablar. –Gracias-

-¿Por los dulces?-

-No, por aparecer en mi vida y cambiármela completamente. Gracias Chiaki- ella pasó su mano por su rostro que fue tomada por la de él, ambos juntaron sus rostros demostrándose el cariño que se tenían con otro beso. –Chiaki y Zenki vengan a comer- el llamado de Sayaka los sacó de su momento y después de reírse un poco salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano. Una nueva vida había empezado para ellos en un frio invierno lleno de momentos felices, un corazón derretido por el amor de una mujer llena de sentimientos que buscaban ser correspondidos, un deseo de felicidad que tardó mil doscientos años en cumplirse. En una pequeña cascada ubicada dentro de una montaña, una promesa ya cumplida hacia revivir un diminuto resplandor que brillaba entre las aguas del estanque, una risa de alegría se escuchaba junto con el canto mágico de la cascada.

Fin.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta fantástica novela que hice sobre Chiaki y Zenki, me quito el sombrero por la persistencia positiva y el apoyo que muchas personas me dieron para continuarla, y hacer que diera lo mejor de mí cada vez que me sentaba a escribir. Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y les prometo que para la próxima historia que pronto publicaré seré más atenta y subirla más a menudo.

Posdata: No se pierda la segunda temporada que estará llena de más romance, acción y drama para entretenerlos y les mostraré varias facetas desconocidas de los nuevos y viejos personajes. ¡No dejen de escribir y díganme lo que les gustó y lo que no! ¡Los esperaré con anhelo!

¡Mil bendiciones y muchos besos y abrazos.!


End file.
